No Hero
by Black Vendetta
Summary: Cursed, Damned, killed. forced back into a life of Pain and lonlienss.But when she saves a two taild fox, Her Life changes, and so will the world. A new hero? or the demon inside her? OC Story, Enjoy!
1. The Tears Of A Demon

Chapter One: The Tears Of A Demon.

Wind and rain smashed into the worn and creaking house in the woods. Torrents of wind ravaged its doors, straining on their hinges to hold together. Trees screamed their anger in rusted gravely groans, the sharp snaps pierced through the night air.

It was a dark, evil, and dreaded night, a one were shadows may not be just shadows. And that thing that moves in the darkest corner of your eye, always there, but never still, Is not just your imagination.

As night draped its dark curtain over the small seemingly innocent house, evil preaches stirred within.

Inside, a woman was chanting around the pentagram, the satins mark.

She was carrying a silent child a baby, around two months old, the fox, the mother, was chanting satanic prayers. The child was shivering, and was soaked in blood, her own.

Whimpers could be heard from the child, and then, the mother put the child into the middle of the pentagram. And she stood back. Lightning cracked outside, and the mother fox, pulled out an already bloody dagger, and plunged it into the small vixen Childs body. It shivered one last time.

And death claimed its body.

The corpse is thrown outside, left to the wind rain and wolves of the night. Victim of a deranged brood, its promising life quashed amongst the rubble…

But like a phoenix from the ash, its life is pulled from the clutches of darkness; a guardian angel aids its weeping heart. And its small sparing life is brought back to its rightful flame.

But satins' blood runs fast in the small sparks fiery blood, casting its demonic self on the surface, but with a fragile lonely heart beating within, the girl, who herself has a long and painful path ahead of it.

On her journey, which we will follow, all the shunned days, and tear stain night. Death is always on her thoughts. Cursing her Damned soul, and all its misleading appearances. Always seeking a home, and that home, she has yet to find.

But at the end of it. Lies true salvation from unlikely friends. Through the night luck lights its way from above, and through the years of its life, it makes its way for nineteen years of aging. To the present, to a city, to a legend of her own.

And her name?

It's Diablo.

The Black Vixen of Arkwood city.

_..._

"Ok! We'll see you in a couple months everyone! We'll miss you!" sally waved from the inside of the tornado XI, behind it stood all her friends, bunny cream shadow knuckles the whole crowed

Herself, sonic, and tails we're all going on a vacation, sonic thought he didn't spend enough time with tails anymore, and thought that this would be a great way to make up for all the lost time, but sally insisted that she goes with them to the new, independent city of Arkwood. The largest city ever, rivaling the size of California.

"Don't forget to right sugar!" Bunny Rabot called over to her

(Let me take this time to tell you that everyone here wears clothes for decency. Even sonic. Jeans a T-shirt and jacket mind you.)

Sally smiled and nodded, and hopped into the second seat of the tornado, and the plane taxied down the runway and picked up speed, until the engine roared and it sailed off into the cresting sky.

"So, tails, how long before we get there?" sonic asked glancing down at the slowly shrinking forest beneath him,

"I would say about six hours, less once I get enough altitude and I can kick in the chaos engine." Tails stated not looking back,

(Note, tails is nineteen, sonic is twenty one and so is sally.)

How long would it be then?" sonic asked.

"Oh, just a short hour. But it burns up pretty quickly…" tails sighs.

"Meh, take my chaos emerald, double the power!" sonic smirks handing it to tails, who reached back. Taking the sky blue emerald. And popping it into a chamber.

"Alright, hold on everyone! We'll be there shortly!" he turned a few knobs on the dash board, and the background blurred and they blinked off into hyper drive.

….

After tearing up half the tarmac, and going through customs, sonic and the group arrived at their hotel, centered in the middle of the city just outside of the airport. Bordering two very different sides of the city, the good, and the bad, the normal, and the dark.

After checking in, tails got his own room, and he unpacked his bags quickly, and changed into his more casual clothes, just a T-shirt, jeans and brown jacket. Tails took to the habit of wrapping his tails together to form one normal one now, which he prefers now. He doesn't like standing out that much anymore.

Sally and sonic told tails they wanted to go out and explore the city, tails did too.

"Ok you two, I'm going to see the down town area, seems pretty rural, I'll catch up with you two later at the plaza ok?" tails smiled,

"Ok Tails, check you later lil' bro" sonic said patting him on the back and heading off with sally.

He should've stayed with sonic.

…..

[Soft sad humming…]

One of the tallest buildings in Ark wood, in down town. Towering above everything else. But also the most deserted and lonely. No one goes near it for the rumors keep most away, except the ones that live around it… but nobody who does go in it. Never goes in it at evening, night and dawn. Only in the morning when it's well lit on the ground floor. Nobody. EVER, goes to the top floor. Not unless they want to die…

Of course that's to keep the kids away, and gangs. The real reason is a much simpler less deadly one. The building is still used by the townsfolk. But nobody goes that high, some legends still stand strong. People who dare go to the top floor come down, either babbling, bleeding. Or never come down, well they do. But out the window…

Some come down unscathed and fine, but none the less… frightened.

But these are mainly children, kids that don't know any better, and are dared. Or just foolish, and want to see how high they can go in the elevator,

But… there is one… person…. If you can call her that…. Who does live in the top floor, the 66 floor, 6th room… who is the stuff of nightmares… people call her Diablo, the Arkwood demon, the black vixen of hell, hell fox, the 666th'er in reference to her floor. But she calls herself Casey.

Even though she looks well… hellish… in all respects. And right now she's glancing in the mirror, striped of clothes just coming out of a shower. The water still works thankfully in the old hotel…

She calls herself a freak show, red eyes, all black fur, longer than normal claws, and oddly enough, small little spikes running down her back in single file. About three inches in length, and stop at the base of her tail. And pointed ears, with red tips, she was slim, athletic, and around six feet tall or 5.6, she doesn't care, and she had sharp looking teeth, her K-9's longer than normal, almost fangs practically.

If you get past her evil look to admire her, she can be called very hot, and sexy. And yes, Foxy. -.-

But for now, she sighs, brushes a black lock of hair out her eye, and turns around and picks up her faded dark grey jeans. And slips them on, and then her long sleeve faded sapphire blue tinge, beginning to turn to black.

She walks over to a coat hanger, and removes a heavy looking long black leather coat, sweeping down to her ankles, and buts it on, it fits snugly, showing off her smooth curves when she tightens the waist, she pulls the hood far over her head, she hated to be seen. Then she went over to a gun cabinet, and pulled out two M-9's, and slid them into her coat along with ammunition.

Then she reached in and pulled out three throwing knives. And a beautiful sapphire colored butterfly knife, tinkered with an extra long blue blade. She slid it into her pocket. And looked at herself one last time in the cracked dusty hotel mirror, she smiled a little, her fangs peeking out a bit more now. She looked like a monster, but to some rare few people who managed to see her. They would say she was a very, _sexy_ monster.

She was sad, very lonely and sad. She went over to the window, and stared out over the city. The sun was beginning to set slightly, she guessed it was around six thirty five.

She had lived in this city for so long… longer than many have thought. She remembered the first day she dragged herself in, small, only seven… she was wandering around, wrapped in a blanket, and only that for clothing.

She wandered into this hotel, and went to the top floor, and this is where she lived all her life basically. She was the only one who lived in the upper most floors, sometimes she wandered around, some others have taken up residence in the lower floors, and floors twenty to forty are occupied by families. More daring inhabitant's use fifty to sixty. But nobody dares tread on floor sixty six. That floor is all hers.

But not even the legends about her keep out the kids. Teens come up here to make out and fuck, kids run around ALL the time. At night she shuts off her floors' power, and with her great night vision she can see teens come up here and express their feelings in the halls.

During the day, it's a more innocent act. All those talk about her killing the residents are a bunch of lies, dead bodies are brought up and thrown off to keep the kids away from her, and criminals out.

The adults didn't like her as much as the young ones did, dares were placed for kids to run up and knock on her door a certain amount of times. Even though she mounted a bear skull on her door. And put the numbers 6-6-6 on top of her door.

People are drawn to it. And lately, her floor has been getting a lot of action. She found out that some have taken up housing on her floor!

She even heard the little rascals running around outside her door now; well they have nothing to fear, she could never bring herself to lay a finger on one of them.

The parents… on the other hand, don't think of her as a joke, not many of them like her, some most don't mind her, but quit a few. Want her out…. They think she's a bad influence. Even though she never speaks to anyone. A lot wasn't to throw her out, but none have the balls to do it.

And they know that she got here first, they were just guests in the bears cave.

'KNOCK! KNOCK!' [Soft giggling] [Running feet]

"Why me…?" Casey moans. She takes off her hood, it was too hot, she can't help a small twinge at the edge of her lips, and they were cute like that.

She peeks out her door, and is surprised a little. Lights… looks like someone had a generator running. Portable lamps were set up here and there. At the turns. She stepped outside and walked down the hall, until she came to a door; she took out a key and unlocked it. And stepped inside, she entered a large room, with boxes everywhere and fridges too.

She opened one of the fridges, and took out a bottle of wine, she drank sometimes, to help ease the pain she always has, physical pain, right in her chest, always throbbing never ceasing. Sometimes it hurt so much it made her cry, it hurt so much.

When she was spying on the happy families and small communities in the building, it hurt even more. The smiling and laughing, and when she saw the lovers in the halls at night, there groans of ecstasy; it hurt infinitely.

She knew why, she was lonely. She never had a conversation with another person really, she didn't know how, she was… different, and… that made her an outcast….

She so desperately wanted to be with another person, but that was one half, the other stranger half wanted solitude. Blessed solitude, to go out at night and steal, kill, mug the other, weaker side, the day to be held, to feel, to be wanted, to be loved.

But it's in a way, none can have their way. But by the looks of it. She was in solitude. She bit off the top of the bottle and downed a third of it, feeling the calming buzz numb the ache.

She didn't dare get drunk; if she did she would do something stupid. Once the ache subsided a little she put the bottle back, and locked the door behind her. She walked into the hallway; she could hear voices laughing off not too far away. She could feel the familiar throb.

She looked out a window; it was nearing go time outside. Around seven thirty she could say. She wandered down the halls, nearing the elevator.

When she walked around one corner, she saw in the dark hall ways, only thinly lit by a small generated power lamp, was a young couple backed up against the wall feeling with their clothing lying in a pile on the floor next to them, rubbing each other vigorously.

Casey raised an eyebrow at this, but kept walking past them. "This place has gone to the dogs," Casey muttered under her breath. "And by the looks of it, it'll go to the rabbit's soon enough…"

She walked by without being noticed. As usual.

She found a window, and she opens it up. Stepping outside she climbs up to the top of the building.

She stepped up and out onto a one of the gargoyles looking out upon the city. Crouched on it, she looks at her city. She saw the fog twisting around the buildings. She took a deep breath, stood up. Closed her eyes. And leaned forward…

Air buffeted her face, she smiled slightly, and she knew what she was doing, she done this before many times.

At some point on every jump she takes, a part of her just wants to end her pain, veer a little off course shut her eyes and kiss the ground, and end her cursed life. But something forces her to keep pushing, keep breathing, and keep crying.

She angled herself so she glided practically, she was near to the ground, and she saw her target, she reached out with both hands, and grabbed onto a flagpole.

She swung her legs forward, and spun twice around the pole, and then came to a stop. She climbed up onto the pole, balancing easily on it. She wasn't that far off of the found. Around twenty six feet. A fall that would normally mortally wound a normal person. But Casey was anything but normal.

Far, far, far from normal.

She leaped off of the pole and landed silently onto the ground rolling to repulse some of the kinetic force that would hurt her, standing up and stretching. She was fine. No scratches or anything, she put her hood back on and kept to the growing shadows of the buildings, the sun was setting quickly.

She walked, the dying sun setting behind her, and nothing set on her mind. She felt the dull thudding pain that always followed her echo back inside her.

A cancerous tumor that eats away at her soul, and destroyed her every day of her cursed and damned life. She felt a burning sensation right below her heart, a scar. A red scar. She doesn't know how it got there.

And she doesn't want to. She only knows that it was there for a long time ever since she climbed out a shallow grave, and it hasn't left her since that night.

She's been to lots of places, the front lines of the Eggman war, dodging gun fire from both sides, she's seen the rise of the genetic clones that eggman came up with.

She's even brought down the infamous Max the weasel. She grinned malevolently at the memory. The prick screaming to death as she repeatedly brought down the knife into his face. Leaving her mark on the wall in his blood

6-6-6. with a tail on the last one.

And the word Diablo above it.

Those days were her worse ones….

When she was sixteen…

And passing through many cities at the time, the urge to draw blood and end existences, cause fear and pain in her wake, out of anger and rage, pain and sorrow.

She was mad at herself, she was confused.

She was a cornered animal, wounded. The most dangerous combination. Nowhere to run. Only to fight with every last once of being.

She didn't know why she was alive, and what did this to her. What MADE her, this, this, this freak of nature, this monster?

An outcast that has never been exiled. Because no one sees her face, she makes sure of it. She's seen what happens to those who are different. All places except one place.

Knothole and Mobotropilis.

That's where she's trying to go.

The place of freaks.

She's heard stories of a blue hedgehog that can run at the speed of sound, and a two tailed fox that can fly, and that was a genius at the age of 10, and still is making revolutionary technology. And many more strange sights.

She's even leaving next week.

She hopes that she will be welcomed there, but an extra tail, and a different shade of fur is just small things. She on the other hand looks like something out of a hirer film. And she has a rap sheet.

Murder and theft. She's been a bad girl.

The ones that are known as sonic and tails, their heroes. And there good people. And friends of the queen sally. Freedom fighters.

Hell… she's KILLED freedom fighters… back then… when she was venting all her rage out on anyone in her way. She's burnt a village to the ground. And when the FF arrived…

_She heard the shots behind her, and guns click. She growled under her cloaked hood so slowly, like gravel. But loud enough for all to hear… the Creature inside her was in control. And all will perish before its instrument of destruction._

The beast, the thing inside of her. She's dealt with it all her life, battling it for control of the body she had. She doesn't dare get drunk or anything like that. Even in sleep in her dreams she must keep it tied down and caged.

_She looks over her shoulder. A whole platoon of them. She grinned, the fire light casting an un-earthly shade over her red eyes and demonic features. Gasps were heard. She shrieked. And jumped up fifteen feet in the air, and came down upon them._

_The blood ran freely that day._

She quickened her pace, like there was an animal breathing down her neck. Which there always was. The beast.

Her _other _side…

The thing that she looked like. Claws as sharp as knives.

Eyes of fire. Fear radiating from them, and no control.

Teeth of daggers made for tearing off flesh.

A body forged for evil, and fine tuned to that of a well built machine, a sports car. A Lamborghini of satin.

After her run in with those FF, she saw them oppress ones that didn't think like them, or were not with them, or people like her, so drastically different that they simply must get rid of them.

She went on a killing spree of FF's.

She went berserk, she killed around fifty a day, and that number rose… and rose… and rose… she was now the one who wasn't in control, it was like being pushed aside and somebody else was controlling her, but yet she could still see.

And then she chanced across a small village full of FF fighters. She leaped in amongst them, slashing and biting. She feasted on their flesh no, a cannibal. No, not that, an apex predator. She was different, like they said.

She was not one of them… she was better.

The lioness and the antelope.

She came across a small rabbit and its mother. Guarded by bunny with metal legs and arm she laughed when her claws tore the arm apart, but then she saw the face of regret and regret on the bunny as it glanced back at the mother and child and the small blue thing in the bow tie. It was a moment of weakness in the beast. And for it, it was fatal.

That's when Casey struck back. Grabbing the staff of control in a death grip. Not letting go, she fell to her knees, her head was lanced in pain, and exhaustion washed over her.

She clutched her head, agony couldn't describe it, and it was too much.

She remembered her situation. Not looking at the three, obvious confusion must've been on their faces.

She ran as fast as she could.

Away from there, never to be seen again, to become a myth and legend, a campfire story, a thing to keep bad children from misbehaving, the monster in the closet and under the bed.

But the fact was she was real…

She was beginning to have control over herself easier, but the beast grew stronger by the day, as did she.

The pain in her, the beast exploited it, striking it, trying to make her lose focus. Playing her like a card.

She used to not have to worry about this before she went berserk, but when she did. The beast woke up, and life got so much harder.

She was cursed and dammed.

But even the beast needed substance, it needed blood. And meat, and so did Casey, regular people food wasn't enough; she needed red meat from a four legged animal, or two. She got desperate sometimes…

The beast was crying out for her to hunt, and this was the only time the two worked together in neutral agreement. This and some other things.

Then they battled for control. One wanted solitude and no attention, the other wanted attention and fear to spread. Casey actually liked the idea the beast suggested.

The thought of power, the power of fear.

But, she knew that she would be hunted… maybe if she went to another city, but only after she looked at Knothole… it was so close now… closer then she thought even.

….

Tails walked through the streets; he saw that cool looking sky scraper up ahead, in the rural part of town, not far from the hotel they were staying in too. About five minutes walk. He jumped up and took flight.

He landed in an alleyway not far from it, and curled his tails, not wanting to attract attention to himself; he didn't like publicity like sonic did.

He took in the sights, the sun set laced the fog hovering just at the mid section of the dominant skyscraper in the middle of this part of the city, and the fog was lit up with a faint orange glow, painting the town with color.

He couldn't wait to explore the place. He then noticed one thing that a lot of the locales were hurrying through the streets, shops were closing up. And he even saw some boarding up their windows.

He didn't know why they were doing this, but it did worry Tails, he didn't think he should stay all that long.

Someone ran past him, and then glanced at him "what are you doing? Get inside! It's not safe out here at night!" the person shouted at him and then continued running.

His heart skipped a beat at this, Gangs? Murderers? Or worse? He was worried; he turned around and quickened his pace towards home.

But life is cruel like this; it was at the same time the gangs emerge, trying to catch the stragglers behind the fleeing town's folk, drunks and those sorts.

And very much so, they could see tails.

And yes they were right behind him…

The sun fell behind the trees and buildings, shadows grew and light faded, footsteps became clearer, and sharper, like the snap of a twig in the silence of the forest.

As did the trailing footsteps behind Tails…

Somebody grabbed Miles from behind; he screamed once before a gloved hand covered the rest of his screams.

But just like in a forest, one noise is all it takes, for every predator, there is another.

….

Casey's' ears stiffened as did she, she looked around, one, acute, scream, just one. She thought that if she gets there in time she can get the scraps easily, she grinned at this, an easy catch.

She quickened her pace, homing her senses on the scream.

She started running, and she saw a building low to the ground in front of her, she went as fast as she could, and she jumped, she ran up the wall.

She jumped onto the roof, and then began to jump from roof to roof, getting closer to the origin of the scream. It was dark now, but her eyes gave her light to the darkness of the new night.

She got there, and she heard a scuffle happening down the street.

She hoped over to a roof above the fight in the ally and crouched, and looked down below her.

…...

Tails cringed again as another fist slammed into his gut again; he was getting the shit beaten out of him. Again and again. Just three of them.

He just got mugged, wallet gone. And cell phone.

Now they just wanted to kill him, by beating him to death, which was not far off from the way he was faring.

He got stabbed too.

He cried out as a knife's blade ran down his arm again and again, blood spilled onto the ground.

The three attackers laughed at his pleas.

….

Casey took some enjoyment from the maltreatment of the tourist, she knows a new comer when she sees' one. All she has to do is waiting for them to kill it, and she can eat her fill.

But, something came over her when she saw the poor foxes face, something, new. Something… different.

She didn't know what she was thinking when she took out her two M-9's and stood up.

….

Three loud bangs and cries of shock and pain.

That's what Prower heard, then footsteps, lone, footsteps.

He looked up, but all he saw, were to glowing red coals in the darkness. He suddenly felt very cold.

Casey bent down to the Yellow fox, she looked at his wounds, they were bad, very bad, and she picked him up onto her shoulders.

She heard him groan, she tried to be as gentle as possible, then she saw his wallet and Cell Phone, she picked them up, she flipped open his cell phone, and looked under contacts, and saw his emergency numbers.

#1 Sonic.

#2 Sally Acorn

#3 Bunny Rabot

She even saw pictures of the three. She nearly dropped the phone, she hesitantly picked up his wallet, and flipped it open, and checked his… pilots and drivers license. Miles Prower.

She looked at his tail, err, TAIL'S. The tail wrap holding them together had come undone. She took a step away from him. She didn't believe it, the two tailed fox Miles 'Tails' Prower. And she saved him.

He wasn't going to be able to walk off the damage that had been done to him, so she lifted him up, and walked off with him.

To the towering skyscraper. And into her hell.

Little does our Black frightened vixen, is that the still soft clay of her future, her puzzle of her life, may very well rest in the two tailed foxes hand… He too has known the cruel sting of life's cruelness, and that of being shunned… And that past pain of oppression may save her life.

End of Chapter One.

R&R


	2. The Sickness within Prt 1

Chapter Two: The Sickness Within. PRT one.

Casey walked out of the forest, and wiped her mouth with her shirt sleeve, blood stained it, and she licked her mouth clean from the blood of the three dead bodies she just ate her fill from, she smiled, and did the beast.

She looked up, and saw the sky flush with a dull orange glow. Dawn was on its way; Casey picked her teeth with a clawed finger, casually strolling through the streets. Taking her time to get back to the tower, there was no rush for her.

She suddenly doubled over in agony, falling to her knees, she clutched her stomach. She gasped for air, she shook her head, she had this thing happen before, she shrugs it off, she felt fine now, a little soar but fine.

She was no longer hungry, nobody was around, and it was peaceful, the beast was sleeping, she wasn't tired. But yet, something was out of place, something, just…wasn't…there…

She stopped, as if she heard something move.

She pondered for a moment, folding her arms and glancing upward at the brightening sky.

Then it hit her, she placed a hand on her chest, near her heart.

The pain, the dull throbbing thud, a second heart, a black heart. A evil thing, a parasite that fed off of her, off her joy and will, her determination and what little scraps of self respect she kept hidden away, but it always found them in the end. Leeching onto them and leaving only her flaws and what she was.

It was only a faint murmur now, nothing but a dull; _thump….thump…thump….._

A thump of death, what seemed to be the end of it. Being replaced by a pure true hearts thud, thud, thud.

She didn't know what she was feeling; little did she know it was happiness. Believe it or not, she has never known it, and even now she doesn't, only thinking that this, alien, this foreign thing was just another one of life's jokes to play on their toy.

Casey, regardless of disposition returned to walking, her smooth figure seemed to effortlessly glide across the ground as if on ice, her hips swaying softly, blending with the fading shadows.

She entered the front door of the skyscraper, and entered the elevator, and pushed for the 66th floor.

While the lift jolted, and began to rise, she drifted back to lasts night's events; she didn't know why she took the two tailed fox, why didn't she just call for an ambulance and fade off into the night, carry him to the hotel and leave him on the front steps. But she didn't, she got herself into rough waters.

And she didn't know how to tame them, or even navigate them.

Then she doubled over in pain again, but griped herself, she grabbed the nearest hand rail, and breathed deeply. It was getting worse.

…

Tails awoke some time ago, he had bandages wrapped around his wounds he noticed he had no clothes on at that moment, and he looked around for them, but when he saw them folded neatly in a corner, he tried to stand up, but then pain danced freely through his right leg.

Cringing, but not crying out, he gingerly laid back down on the bed. He sighed, he felt fine, but he might be under a sedative, or a pain medication. He wondered where he was, and now cast his bright blue eyes around the room for the first time, sun light shown through the open window in the room. He was struck at what he saw.

The room was falling apart, paint was chipping blood stains covered corners of the rooms and spilt onto the walls too, bloody bandages were scattered around the stains. The walls had deep claw marks, which seemed to be delivered by rage, and humiliation of some sorts. There was a broken dusty hotel mirror in one corner, and a wardrobe next to it, there was a small table with a wooden chair pulled up to it, and he saw 9mml rounds laying on it, along with a desert eagle, that seemed to be in repair.

There was a whisky flask by the table next the bed he was on, half full. But next to it was a doll, a little doll, it was miniature fox, but there were two sides of it. on one side it was a normal, yellow vixen fox a sad look on its face with a blue eye, but the other side, the fur was pitch black, and a demonic wing was sewn on, and a red eye, but not of anger, sorrow, both side had the same expression on, a mournful expression on its face, black claws and clawed feet. And small spikes running down its back.

The doll was no bigger the five inches long, and looked like an adolescent 19 year old vixen, complete with two small mounds. Tails set it down on the bed side table again, and he noticed that there was a drawer full with them, but only 18 more, the first seven ones had the same appearance, as the current one, but were smaller in size, and resembled children, with frightened scared looks on both sides of its face, then the next batch, older ones, from 8 to 15, they were cheerier, with small sheepish smiles on its face, with the demonic side pushed back a little.

But no such thing was to say for the next ones, aging 16 to 18, they were full black demonic figures, faces of pure rage, and confusion was on them, tails didn't want to touch them, they burned in his hand, they were frightening. He put them back into their original drawer, they looked like an impression of somebody's life in a doll form, was what tails was thinking, looking at the 19 year old looking one. Downcast eyes, a look of pain, loneliness, it saddened tails, whoever made them, channeled emotion into the design.

But on all of them, there was a cut right over the heart… he didn't know why. But on this one it was stitched blue.

He put the doll down, he heard footsteps.

….

She reached her floor, and walked out of the lift, and then down the halls, the few people on this floor were beginning to stir. She reached her door, and hesitated when she was about to open it.

She shook her head clear of whatever she was feeling. And calmed her beating heart, she pushed the door open, and closed it behind her, locking it soundly.

The fox was awake, and….still naked, she felt herself go beat red, remembering the time when she was undressing him, and applying the bandages to his lower waist. Her hand 'accidently she claims' brushed up against his manhood, more than once might I add.

She diverted her eyes away from the curious fox, and walked over to his clothes lying in the same spot she left them. Picking them up she tossed them to the fox that caught them and gingerly got dressed, she looked away respectfully, but did glance over her shoulder once or twice.

He was cute, well in shape. With sharp features, but what mainly got her attention wasn't the tails, it was his bright blue eyes, which seemed to always be full of life, in any situation. She caught herself beginning to stare. And forced her to focus, the beast was stirring again, curious to the situation.

It mused the fact that its host was no doubt aroused, seeing the two tailed fox without any clothes on, and Casey was quick to silence its laughing. She turned around, the fox was still getting its pants on, but Casey had no objections.

"Uhh….So, are you…feeling better…?" she said barely audible, not looking directly at the fox.

The fox nodded cheerfully, "Much better, you were the one that got me out of that jam last night right?" he asked.

Casey nodded slightly. Pulling the hood over her face a little more. She was confused on why she was acting this way so suddenly. She felt her body get hotter, but she didn't dare remove her jacket. She didn't want to be called a freak…

"Well thank you so much, it means a lot to me. honest." The fox said, tying his shoes, and carefully testing out his left leg,

He stood up but lightly on his hurt leg, it seemed only to be fractured. If we went easy on it he would have no problem.

"So, what's your name?" Tails asked kindly.

"…" Casey hesitated and shut her mouth. But she quietly forced out "…C-Casey…" she whispered.

Tails picked it up, and nodded happily. "That's a nice name, but aren't you hot in that?" he asked noting that it was pretty humid in the room as it was.

"No, I'm fine. Now I guess you're going now…" she said, but she heard a trace of sadness in her voice, and she didn't know why.

"Yeah, I am. I got to get this leg to a doctor… but I would like you to come with me, my friends would really like to thank you for what you did, please? You also know the place better than I do, and hell I would not want to be jumped again… and knowing my luck I probably would." Tails chuckled.

Casey felt herself giggle slightly. But only that. She glanced up quickly at the foxes blue eyes, and smiling face. And she felt herself give. "Ok… I guess, but I can't stay out for long, the townsfolk don't…like me really… I'm not welcome." She sighed, feeling a tear well in her eye. She turned and unlocked the door, and held it open for Tails; he thanked her and walked through.

People were walking through the halls. And children were running through them, tails looked to his left, and saw the strange vixen named Casey sticking close to the wall with her head down and hands in her pockets. A group walked passed them.

Upon seeing Casey a mother pulled her two children close to her, and hugged the opposite wall and hurried past her, she whispered something to tails as they past. "Get away from '_it_' newcomer, I don't know why it kept you alive, but its evil, run while you can." She warned him.

Casey heard this and she quickened her pace, and hunched down lower, and pulled the hood farther over her head. Tails glanced at Casey, the shy vixen, who seemed already hurt before those words, didn't need more of them.

He touched her consolingly on the shoulder, "don't listen to her, you seem pretty nice, you did help me. Right?" she flinched and recoiled slightly from his touch, as if expecting a knife or punch to follow. She looked up at him quickly he looked a bit confused, he pulled his hand away, a little hurt at the sudden rejection of comforting, she really was a strange one.

They reached the elevator; Casey hit the lobby button, and stood in the corner with her head down. Tails looked at her, she was shivering. He didn't want to offend her, but she looked, upset, very upset. The things the women warned about that she overheard, but then he remembered the mother calling her, an '_it' _a thing…? Then she stood rigged and coughed painfully.

"Hey, are you ok Case'?" he asked,

"I'm… fine… nothing…. Its… nothing" she said quickly, she didn't sound fine. She sounded like she was in serious pain.

"Casey, look, you don't sound all right." He said worriedly now. "Please if there's something wrong you can tell me? Maybe I can help." He said

"I'm fine, really, I'm fine." She insisted.

….

Sonic and sally were walking through the town, they were worried about tails, but he called them earlier, and told them to meet him at the hotel around eleven.

The two decided to go out and enjoy themselves, they went to a nearby café, and sat down at one of the tables.

"So sonic, what do you think of this place?" Sally asked glancing up at the early morning sky.

"It's all right, but I'm worried about Tails, we shouldn't have let him go off on his own like that…" sonic fretted.

Sally sighed and played with her hair. "I know, but he is 18, but we don't know much about this city. Anything could've happened…" sally nodded.

"I just wish I was there…" sonic shook his head.

The two then overheard voices, by the table near them. "…I Know, the three were found in the forest this morning, partially eaten, but were killed with a hand gun."

"It's not safe to go out at night anymore, that's like the fifth time this month!"

"…do you…. Do you think it was it?" one of them asks nervously.

"…I think so…yeah, I can't sleep at night, Alex even bought a gun he was so scared. I fear for my kid, he's 16, and he doesn't know the danger of this thing, he keeps sneaking out at night and partying, and even going up… there…." one of them looks at the skyscraper a few blocks away.

"You're kidding! Only the crazies are in there!"

"You know, the ones that live in there say that it's not all that bad."

"They don't know what they're talking about. That thing is a demon."

"Something has to be done; we can't just live like this."

Sonic tried not to interject, but he was just interested. "Hey, you two. Pardon me, but were new here. And we overheard, what is it that you're talking about, and is it something we should be worried about?" sonic asked inquisitively.

The two People turned and glanced at Sonic, "nobody really knows…" one of them said quickly. Almost a whisper, "but it's more than real."

"And it will only come out at night," the second one toyed with its glass of coffee, "and every other week, it kills and feeds on one of us…" he shudders.

Sonic raises an eyebrow, and shifts his position in his seat. "What do you _mean_ you don't really know…" he asks.

"Oh, there are theories and legends. Myths and tales… lots of them. But there are only a few that make sense." The first one leans back in his seat, and takes a breath.

"What are they?" Sally asks.

"Some think that it's straight out of hell. A damned soul that escaped from the eighth layer of hell." One of them says

"Another it's that it's some mutant freak, a product of bio-engineering." The other states.

"One is that's it's not of this planet. An alien."

"Nobody really knows, because no one sees It." the first one points out

"…or lives long enough to…"

"…why… why hasn't the authorities done anything about this?" Sonic asked, slightly shocked at what he was hearing.

"Oh, yeah they've tried in the past. But the thing is like the wind. Silent as a leaf fluttering to the forest floor, and it never stays in one place. But when it attacks, when it feeds. It's never in the same place, or it is. But nobody knows where or even when it'll strike. It has this entire town gripped in fear." The man takes another swig of coffee.

"You don't look scared." Sally pointed out.

"Because I'm not, we live right next door to it. And if you live next to someone, you know what they're doing to an extent. We stay inside at night; board up our doors, everyone here owns a shotgun, or a high powered rifle. When we do go out, we don't stay out long." The second man states. "And if I were you, I would pack up and leave." The two get up and pay their tab, then they quickly walk off into the crowded streets.

"Well what do you make of that Sal?" Sonic turns and asks the brown squirrel next to him, holding her hand.

"I...I think when we leave, that we may need to have some of our finest Freedom Fighters come down here, and put down this, well, apparent demon." Sally says firmly, but with an uneasy look in her eyes.

"Maybe I'll do it myself." Sonic says confidently. "But this is an independent city. So…" he shrugs.

"Hey, it's around that time, we need to get back to the hotel and make sure tails is ok." Sally cheers up looking at her watch.

"Hey, Sal grab a hold, and let's go. I need to see my little bro." sonic says taking sallies hand and speeding off.

…..

.

.

.

.

Tails and Casey hurried through the streets, Casey had wrapped a scarf around her face, that was already concealed by her black hood, and only two burning close of eyes could be seen underneath it, they had to stop at times, Casey was in obvious pain.

But no matter what tails said she refused to let him anywhere near her.

Casey suddenly grasped tails shoulder for support; she stiffened up but kept walking, and forcing her legs to move. Trying to look like any other person with a long hooded jacket and gloves in the middle of fall.

Tails just frowned and hesitated before helping her along, they were almost at the hotel.

Casey was starting to worry now; it was if something was forcing its way through her system. She had these sudden pain attacks for quiet sometime now. But now they were suddenly escalating to the point where she relied on the easy going two tailed fox just so she could stand up, more or less walk.

Neither her, nor the beast had any ideas on what they should do. Going to the doctor? That was out of the question. That would make things worse, she wasn't welcome here. They would probably poison her, and then hang her on the wall as a trophy.

There was little else she could do, she could read up on medical books, but she would probably die before she found out anything…

Or maybe she could finally agree to the concerned foxes please to let him and his friends help…

She couldn't do that, friends would most likely be the blue hedgehog, and that royal princess sally and friends…

But with her options growing shorter and chances slimmer. She and the beast would be forced to think drastically…

A now smaller wave of anguish washed over her, but she forced any flinches down. They were walking into the lobby now she quickly pulled her arm away, and acted normal. But stayed her distance, and out of sight.

The two walked into the elevator, and Casey's breathing became ragged, but she tried to hide it, she started feeling sick to her stomach, and her vision was fading.

The door opened. And the two walked down the hall and tails opened the door to his room and smiled as a blue hedgehog and brown squirrel dressed in casual clothing, rushed out and hugged the two tailed fox.

Casey watched this from a little ways away; she felt her heart rate increase. She felt dizzy, and she leaned a hand against the wall and lethargy swept over her.

….

.

.

.

.

Sonic felt instantly put off by the hooded figure leaning against the wall, he didn't like the way figure stood, they way it moved, and they way It regarded him in a defensive manner.

But yet, it directed no ill will to them, and after what tails told them about the so called 'Casey' sonic pushed his bias aside and smiled and walked over to her. "So you're Casey?" He smiled

He held out a hand to her, she looked at it for a moment, and reached out her free hand but then pulled it back and collapsed to the floor and curled up in a ball, muffled gasps of pain reached his ears.

Sonic bent down to her in slight shock, and tails rushed over to her side, "ok, Casey, now you really got to tell me what is wrong, you are NOT fine!" he insisted, shaking her slightly, she pushed his hand away and coughed. "Casey, if you're not going to cooperate we'll just take you to a doctor, and they'll put you under medication, and then you'll get no choice in what to do, we can help Casey" tails said shaking her more, to get her attention.

…

.

.

.

.

At the mention of doctor Casey stiffened up and her ears perked up, her choice had been made for her, she let out a small whimper, and then squeaked out. "I…I-"she was cut off, as she felt her world fade black.

"I… I think I'm going to pass out now…"

…..

END Chapter 2.

R&R.


	3. The sickness within prt 2

Chapter Three: The Sickness within Part 2

"What do you mean you won't take her?" Sonic yelled, they had the convulsing ball which is 'Casey" being carried by tails, they were at the hospital, the nearest one.

The receptionist kept a frightened eye on Casey, as if she would kill her any minute. "Anyone except…her…" she spat and shook her head. "We don't take things like her, now GET OUT!" she yelled and called for security.

Sonic, tails and sally, and Casey being carried by tails, stormed out of the hospital, "Sonic, what do we do? She's having trouble breathing." Tails said worriedly, glancing down at the poor bundle in his arms.

She was surprisingly light, but what was worrying the group is that every so often she would spasm, and groan in pain, and stop breathing for a bit.

Sonic paced in front of the hospital franticly, they had to try there first, and even though Casey told them not to before she fainted. They had almost no options, "ok, ok, ok, ok, uhh..." Sonic muttered to himself. "Ah, Tails! You have any ideas?" sonic said hopefully.

"No. what do you think I have? A teleported?" tails shouted. "Well, I DID, but…" tails glared at sonic.

"Yeah… I kinda broke it didn't I…" he blushed.

"BROKE IT?" tails yelled. "YOU BASHED IT IN TO A EGGCLONES HEAD YAH IDIOT!" tails shouted.

"Sonic why you don't just run her back to knothole?" sally suggested.

"But there's a line of egg troops in the path I need to go, the other rout is heavily radiated. We needed to tornados shied to get us through last time. I don't know if it'll be safe for her… "

"…Sonic please it's her only chance!" tails cried. Handing Casey to sonic. "You have to, we owe it to her." he begged.

"Can't we use the tornado?"

"Out of power from the Chaos hyper drive." Tails said simply

"Ok then…" sonic sighed, and he kissed sally and hugged tails, and then he vanished and the two were left in a cloud of dust.

"Do you think he'll make it in time?" Tails said worriedly.

"I know he will" Sally encouraged him. "I think…"

…..

Sonic was pushing himself, pressing his limits, the wind tore at the two like stones, Sonic guessed that within five to eight more minutes of this speed of running they'll make it.

But within three minutes the first shots were fired.

Sonic had hit the defensive eggman army lines, made up of genetically modified clones of Mobians and humans. Supped up to superhuman strength and speed.

And they thought independently, but are loyal to eggman.

And then there were the good old egg bots. Except now they were sonic bots. Thousands of thousands of robots that go at his speed.

Sonic dodged to the right as lasers and bullets and missiles flew at him, he jumped over the first line, and kept running, and buzz sawed his way through the next, hacking down a couple clones and sentry gun in the process.

He heard thrusters behind him, and saw two metallic counterparts flying at sub sonic speeds firing lasers at him.

He began to sweat now, "these things get better every day I swear…" he growled, he was heading into familiar territory. But right then a laser connected to his left arm, and he flinched.

And he lost his grip on Casey. Right then three more sonic bots and ten clones surrounded her, and the two pursuing sonic bots landed in front of him as he quickly stood up.

…

Casey felt her eyes flutter open, star light met her face. She felt weak, and she tried sitting up, she was surrounded, by some familiar enemies. And then she saw the three dreaded heavy hitters of the eggman army, sonic bots. Super fast armored AI demons to put it shortly, ones that just one could go toe to toe with the blue blur.

She almost got killed by one of those things, and that one was damaged and had no weapons on it.

She let out a small whimper as the first one took a step forward.

She thought she heard metal grinding, but as her ears adjusted. She then heard that it was…

Laughing.

She felt rage swell into her system… and mix with her blood. She let out a low growl, a long drawn out vibrating motor of death, an engine that was being revved up for the call of war. All heard it, but the laughs grew louder in her ears.

She covered them, trying to drone them out, she was going to die. She was sick, she admitted it.

She knew it, and the Beast knew it. And they knew it.

She had two choices, beg for mercy and cry, and die like an animal.

Or two.

Fight. Unleash all her rage, the rage of her cursed child hood, rage out at whatever forced her into this life, unleash the rage that made her what she is, all her rage, the rage that she so long tried to cage, under lock, key, and dead bolt.

Awaken her inner beast and let the beast she fights everyday do the talking.

She felt the anger envelope her, it was like nothing she felt before. It wasn't like a fire that it's so often feels like.

It was like ice, a deep cold ice. Pure fury, so cold that it burns like acid, and then the fire, a fire around ice, a rage so intense that it felt as if she was being ripped apart by its pureness. Her whimper became a hiss the hiss became a growl, the growl became a shout, and the shout became a roar, a roar of a wildcat.

She jumped up, all hints of sickness gone, burnt away by the freezing fire, all she had now was rage, rage and fury against anything she could see, she twisted in mid air, her eyes burning like embers, her vision became red.

She saw the first sonic bot, its eternal glaring face with no emotion void of any of it. She hissed in fury at it and brought back her clawed hand and drove it forth, slamming her claws into the eyes of the robot, its visor. The obsidian black claws found there mark and broke the robots face to pieces from the sheer force of the impact and the kinetic energy transfer that would break all the bones in a normal person's body two times over.

Think of a fighter jet going at top speed and ramming into you. At Mach 4.

The robots head broke apart, and while in mid air, she lashed out with her right foot, slamming it into the nearest Clone, the head was torn off of its body and the head impacted the next clone, sending it into a boulder.

She hit the ground and dove to her left, reaching her left hand out and snatched the 2nd sonic bots leg, and tore it away from its body, and then she slammed her hand into the now legless socket, and pulled out a handful of wires, she bit them in half, around twenty five.

The robot reacted violently, and began shooting lasers everywhere. Most hitting the Clones, in their red combat armor.

After three more were killed, the robot exploded, Casey ducked the explosion.

By now the remaining Troops and Sonic bot came over there initial shock, and began to react, trying to hit the black shadow that never ceased moving, one clone had its assault rifle torn out of its hand, and felt its barrel shoved into his mouth, and then his head exploded as the heavy caliber weapon discharged its magazine into his face.

The weapon then found a home in the next Clones stomach, as it was shoved through the clone's body halfway through, it screamed in agony, and then its head was torn off along with half of its spine still connected.

All this took five seconds.

The last clone seeing fighting worthless, tried to escape, but only met sonic, who mercifully Bashed the clones own helmet against his head, knocking the clone out.

…

Sonic looked up, he had quickly cut through the first metal sonic, and rushed over to were the group was clustered around Casey. Then he heard a roar of pure rage, before everything became mayhem. One Sonic bots head exploded, and then the clone next to it had its head knocked clean off and into the clone next to it. The 2nd robots leg was torn off and then it started shooting its own men, the next clones head was blown up by his own weapon, and then the weapon was shoved through the next clone's chest and his head torn off along with its spine.

He then saw a clone run in his direction and he incapacitated it, and then sonic rushed forward into the carnage.

Then the two last Metal Sonics landed in front of him. They were about to attack, but then two gloved hands punched through there metal chests and then tore back out holding their energy cores.

Sonic took a shocked step back as the two robots then were demolished into pieces by black claws.

Sonic slowly looked up, the person standing in front of him, her long jacket splattered with blood, as tense as a coiled spring.

Casey.

She was breathing fast and heavily, her arms at her side, she was shaking, and two red circles were seen from under her hood. The scarf was undone; two white fangs gleamed in the moon light. Her two ears poked through her hood, curving slightly inward.

Sonic was rooted to the spot.

Casey felt the anger wash away, the job was done, they were all dead.

She felt fatigue wash over her, she fell to the ground and was too tired to move, pain was coursing through her now, but she couldn't scream, only cry, tears rolled down her furry face, but she made no sound or movement. The beast felt the agony, and stayed silent, coping in its own way.

A shared body brings shared feelings.

…

Sonic shook his head, clearing his mind, the fear that swept over him a moment ago before she fainted was like nothing he had felt before, he felt powerless. Like nothing he could do would save him. Like running was useless, like he should just lie down and submit to defeat and death.

And right after those two glowing red eyes vanished he snapped out of it only partly.

But now he refocused on his duty, he picked her up with certain uneasiness, but he ran as fast as he could none the less.

…..

He reached Knothole, but didn't stop running at full speed. And within seconds he ran down the hospitals doors, quite literally.

He didn't bother checking in at the front desk, he just ran until he found Dr. Quack.

The yellow Duck fell backwards but sonic caught him.

Sonic quickly shouted everything that happened to him since he arrived starting with tails encounter with Casey and what happened.

Dr. Quack put a hand over Sonics mouth and shut him up. "Hold on! You already ran a marathon give your mouth a break sonic! Just tell me what's wrong and I'll see what I can do!" he requested, sonic took a breath and told Quack of the pains Casey's been having, and her spasms, and then handed the vixen over to the Doctor, who rushed down the hall to the nearest operating table.

….

They kicked the door open, and put Casey down on the table. She was out cold now, barley breathing. And when she did it was shallow and pained. Like she was forcing herself on by sheer will to live.

Quack casually tore off her clothes except for her bra and panties, sonic took a mental gasp, the doctor remained calm and unsurprised, he was a doctor. In that field you come across bizarre things, red eyes, and a spiked back just made him think hybrid between a fox and a animal with a ridged back, and a genetic mix up in the irises, making them have the uncommon red eyes.

Sonic took a small step back, keeping his distance, he could see why she hid her features, and they were more or less quite demonic.

All black fur with red tips at the ears, red furred paws and feet, and a red tipped tail and red tipped ears, quiet demonic you can say.

Doctor quack checked her sleeping eyes, and felt for any broken bones. Then he clipped off some of her black fur and then took a quick blood sample.

He checked her mouth, and did a basic overview.

But with sonic, by now seeing the almost naked vixen body, you could say that it was now that sonic was glad he started wearing clothes, preferably, the loose jeans.

Dr. Quack then trimmed off a bit of her black hair,-

(Note some mobian Females (and some men) have hair, not fur on their heads. Hair. Think about sally and some other select few.)

-and then came back with a stethoscope, and a pair of gloves which he put on, he was forced to remove Casey's bra, but being a doctor. He's done it before. But before so he turned to sonic. "I think she would prefer somebody who actually HAS to look at her privets in here then somebody who doesn't? Wouldn't you agree?" the Doctor sighed.

Sonic stuttered and then just shut his mouth and quickly left the room, feeling embarrassed, and wishing for the first time that he had red fur so nobody could see him blushing.

…

In the next two hours, many different doctors, surgeons, nurses, and other medical expertise walked in and out of Casey's room. Some with trays of equipment, or paper, and X-rays, and some with nothing.

And after a while Quack came out and motioned for sonic to come with him,

"Sonic," quack said when they were in privet. "I have good news for you."

"Hmm?" sonic looked up.

"She'll be fine, just soar for a few days, and she won't wake up for quite some time. But she's expected to make a full recovery."

"So, what was wrong with her?"

"I can't begin to list them." quack breathed out, leaning back in his chair and sighing. "But the ones that were causing her the most trouble were three different viruses, two parasite infections, bacteria build ups, seven cracked bones three of them ribs, one of them a finger, and the last are in her legs." Quack paused and thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah, and she had internal bleeding. And complications with her lungs, and chest." The Doctor finished.

"Uhh…." Sonic drooled.

"*sigh* the fractures in her bones must've been delivered from an impact, that led to the internal bleeding, and maybe a cut from something, that led to the infection which she must've treated, and there was some parasites left, that led to the transfer of the bacteria and viruses." Quack took a sip of water. "All this led to her having her lungs infected, which stopped some air flow at times, and the infected blood stopping and getting backed by bacteria build up in the chest, and that caused massive irritation to her nerves there. Causing massive pain attacks and accidental thrashing, basically, what I'm saying. Is that she should be dead around two weeks ago. And this only surfaced recently you say?" quack asked him.

Sonic shrugged "yeah I guess?" he said.

"She is truly amazing; from the lab work we got back it tells us that her bone structure is rock solid. And she has amazing reflexes, easily equal to yours Sonic my friend, running she may not be but still…" quack eyed Sonics surprised face, and then turned over a sheet of paper in front of him.

"Also, it says here that her body can take some pretty amazing levels of stress, her nervous system is much more acute then yours, meaning she has better hearing, eye sight, and overall a better grasp on her surroundings." He looked at another paper with writing on it as well.

"but that's all that we could find out from her, she keeps her secrets well sonic, there are what we call anomalies that are being said here on this medical exam sheet, there things that we don't know are, she has the same workings of any mobian, but there… well better… like you, you can run at amazing speeds, and harness the chaos emeralds, we don't know why. Tails can fly, and is brilliant. Knuckles, he's outlandishly strong, and can take enormous amounts of damage and recover. I haven't seen anything like it. Shadow, well he IS an anomaly. The list goes on, and Casey here. We have much to learn from her. So far, she is the most unique one of us here. Believe it, or not sonic, believe it, or not." Quack smiled.

…..

Three Days Later In Knothole…

_Casey kept running, and something next to her was also running, but she couldn't see it. She was naked, and cold. _

_Blackness was all around her, and something dark and evil was chasing her, and whatever was pleading with her to keep moving._

_She tripped in the black forest, falling to her knees, she shook her head, "I, can't…*Pant, Pant* I just can't…" she sobbed,_

"…_!...!..!...!...!" something beside her, she couldn't hear it, see it, or touch it. But she knew it was there. Alive._

_Something forced her to get up, the monster was coming. Something was pulling her along now, running as fast as her legs could carry her._

_She and whatever ran out of the black forest, and into rain, pouring rain. In a forgotten city, one without a name, just streets that nobody use and houses and towers that are empty._

_They kept running, it was night, raining, in an unknown city._

_She was pulled by the unseen force into a home, the door locked, the blinds lowered, and a fire lit. But she was alone, with something she can't see, and by something she doesn't know._

_She sat down on a nearby chair, her fur wet, but the fire will dry that in time. She felt safe, whatever it was couldn't get to her, or them in here. But she doesn't know how she knew that…_

…_. ….. … … ….. …. ….._

END Chapter 3/

R&R


	4. Wake Up

Chapter Four: Tough Luck.

"_Well doctor? What do you make of her?"_

"_She is literally like nothing I've ever seen before,"_

"_Can you explain doctor?"_

"_Look at her, she's a genetic marvel. Magnificently designed in almost every way."_

"_Sir?"_

"_Lithe and agile, rock solid bone structure, fast, quick in reaction time. And cunning, also you could barely see her in the dark. I couldn't see her on the bed when we came in this morning without the lights on."_

"_Yes sir, light doesn't seem to reflect off of her fur Doctor Garillen, were looking into that as we speak."_

"_Resourceful, strong immune system, imagine the medical breakthroughs we can discover with her. And 'other'….more….Aggressive…. uses for her can be arranged as well Markus…"_

"_Indeed sir."_

"_So, shall we see what we can find out from our 'friend' as of now? We must not tarry here for long."_

"_No we should not."_

"_This may hurt her, but the damage won't be too extensive…"_

_[Sound of a door slamming open.]_

"_Hey! I thought I told you two to get lost!"_

"_Ahh! If it isn't the good Dr. Quack… be reasonable sir. She's a bio-genetic marvel. It would be a shame not to see what we can find from her…"_

_[Gun Clicks]_

"_This is your last warning. She is MY patient, NOT a product… when she is well enough. Then you can ASK her now LEAVE, before I do something I may regret…"_

_[Fading footsteps.]_

_[Footsteps nearing her]_

"… _I gota sit down, damn long day…"_

"…"

"_*sigh*…hmmm."_

"_Who…are you miss… you're a puzzle to all of us…"_

"_But how do we solve you… and I hope that only us and sonic and his friends are the only ones playing this Puzzle… everyone seems to want your pieces now. But let's hope were not the only ones with good intentions…"_

"_Well now miss Casey, you are among friends, and sonic is a good man. I hope you can hear me, but you can trust us. That Boy Tails seems to have a knack for you *Chuckles* let's see what happens, be nice to the kid he's gone through a lot lately, he's lost may people dear to him."_

"…_*sigh* the wounds that Cosmo left are still fresh on him, try not to hurt him anymore then he already is… all of us know something's about you Miss Casey. None of them are the least bit happy. Except that you saved tails… and that's good enough for me Miss."_

"_but if you can hear this, let it be known that there's something about you that is all too familiar, and I'm putting these pieces of this puzzle together… and from what we heard, your acts in Arkwood city, you're 'little' eating habit…"_

"_We are people you should make sure to not put on the menu…"_

"_I'm watching you Miss Casey, but if you do behave, most people can get over your… looks…. And we might just be friends after all…"_

_[Fading footsteps.]_

…_.._

_Seven Days Later…._

_[Morning birds]_

_ "Are you sure she's ok? She's been out for over a week Doc!"_

"_Sonic, calm down, remember, we know nothing about her almost. We are 94.6% sure she's ok. But for all we know she needs this. What she's in is some sort of coma, but a benign one, a self inflicted thing. Her body has taken massive amounts of trauma when she got here, the constant intrusions of reporters, press. And those damned Gen-Tec people… last week they were in here, and they were messing with her. Experimenting."_

"_What!"_

"_From what they did she's going to be out for around four more days. She would've been up five days ago but they keep messing with her. It's interrupting her healing process."_

_[Door opening]_

"_Well speak of the fuckng devil. Oh, sorry… you already are the devil."_

_[Laughter]_

"_And I see the hedgehog himself has quiet the mouth…"_

"_What do you want Markus,"_

"_I'm here on behalf of our dear friend, Garillen. And if you look at these papers… you can see that we now have access to our friend here… so please step aside, I have research to do…"_

_[More footsteps.]_

"_Ah! Heller you're here. Your bag please…"_

_[Ruffling of papers]_

"…_these…these are from the mobian military itself!"_

"_Yes they are sir, but we told you to move!"_

"_Over my dead body…. She's my patient!"_

_[More footsteps.]_

"_Sally? What are you doing here?"_

"_You're highness-"_

"_Doc we've known each other forever, cut out the formalities, it's just sally. Please."_

"_Yes, sally."_

"…_Heller, hand me the EMHR, I need a electrical pulse reading…[Beeping] ah, good."_

"_Now…this may hurt her, but it's nothing too bad."_

"_What are you doing? You two, I order-!"_

"_Sally they have permission from the military, and were at war, they out rank us right now…."_

"…_what!"_

"_Ok, this is a moderate electro shock, Heller, give me a pulse rate."_

"_Normal sir."_

"_And clear…"_

_[Casey thrashes.]_

"_You're hurting her!"_

"_Right now she's our property…"_

"_You CAN'T OWN SOMONE!"_

"_She's not mobian if you haven't noticed hedgehog…."_

"_Heller, they don't understand…."_

.

.

"….." Casey was jolted back into reality, she was confused, she felt horrible, and tired. She coughed, and felt blood trickle up her throat.

"Hey! She's waking up! You two can stop, Right now!"

"Only when were finished with or work, Hedgehog…."

"Sonic! Don't, you'll do something you'll regret!"

"Sal, what they're doing is wrong, if what Doc here says is true, she can slip into a permanent coma."

[Zap!]

Casey screamed quickly, she felt her fur stand on end, and her heart beat increase, her breathing became ragged, she quickly opened her eyes.

"Good, again Heller."

Upon hearing that she was going to be shocked again, her mind flicked into self preservation mode.

She let out a feral growl and flicked out a clawed hand, targeting the person nearest to her, a female brown ferret, in a white lab coat, and blue eyes and yellow fur, with two white striped going down her back. She was holding a weird thing to her chest; Casey figured that was the thing that was hurting her.

She lashed out at her, catching her on the shoulder, her claws dug in a few inches, and the force of the blow knocked her back, and the two metal pins in her arm, out. Casey hopped out of the cot, her sense tuned. But she felt slightly dizzy. Like her mid wasn't woken up carefully enough.

"Holy SHIT!" the familiar blue hedgehog cried.

[Gun Clicking]

Casey's ears picked up the sound it made, and she closed the distance and dislocated the other lab coated menace, this time a male raccoon, with brown eyes.

She slapped the Revolver out of the raccoons hand, and was about to slit his throat when she felt herself being pulled away. She looked over to see a mildly spooked but amused blue speedster.

Knowing that she was in safe hands, and no longer being supported by her own power, she drifted off to sleep.

…..

Sonic and Quack both let out slightly skittish chuckles at the now sleeping Casey, who was in blue hospital shirt and pants.

"Uh, hello! IM BLEEDING HERE!" the Ferret named Heller shouted angrily.

"Oh, yes of course. Let me have a look at that…" the duck said bending down to examining the spreading wound.

It was then that Casey, in her sleep climbed into Sonics arms and smiled peacefully, and snuggled closer to the slightly, blushing, Blue hedgehog.

Sonic crept over to the bed, and laid her down in it, watching her for a moment.

He then turned his attention to the Ferret. "Now will you leave her alone?" he smirked.

_

-

Sorry for the short Chapter, but bare with me people, I will make this story the one I'm working on the most now. Just sit back, relax. And browse some other quality FanFics, if you're a tails fan, then highly suggest Green Raccoons Fan Fic, _'Homeless Two Tail'_ it's exceptionally well written, and its done, and there many chapters featuring our favorite Flying Fox. Now just add this to your story alert, and grab some refreshments and Review this.

R&R


	5. All Cities Demon

Chapter Five: All Cities Demon.

Sonic was sitting with the sleeping Casey in her hospital room, she was supposed to wake up today, and sonic wanted to be there so she wasn't left out or anything, or lonely.

Sonic was busy rifling through some random generic medical magazine, most of which he had no idea what the hell it was talking about, so he threw it aside, he would rather have something that had pictures in it. And less long words, like _head,_ and _arm_.

*_coughing_*

The blue blur quickly looked to the source of the noise, and smiled as he saw the mysterious black vixen slowly get a grasp of the waiting world around her.

She opened her eyes, and sat up slightly, and glanced over to her right, and saw the blue hedgehog sitting there smiling at her kindly, with his emerald green eyes shining.

Casey panicked slightly, a little nervous now noticing were she is. In a hospital, and she had almost nothing on except for a topaz colored hospital gown, that was all to revealing of her, only coming down to her waist, showing off most of her lower body. Which Sonic had no problem with, you could say…

She doesn't care, not yet at least. She blinks and then yawns, showing off her dagger sharp teeth and vampire like fangs. The brief moment of fear had subsided, and she felt ditzy, and sleepy, and hungry.

And for those of us who are following me so far.

Her being hungry….

Well…

That's bad.

She pushed the hunger aside for a moment, and she swung her furry legs over the side of the bed and sat there, she looked up briefly at the Blue hedgehog who was smiling well naturedly.

"Well, well sleepy head. 'Bout time you woke up." the hedgehog grinned.

Casey nodded slightly at the comment, staring at the floor. She felt like she had nothing on at the moment, she had a fear boiling slowly but surely inside her, she had no idea where she was, or what do it is. Or anything. But she did know that perhaps everyone knew what she was.

A demon.

But another thing she didn't know was why she wasn't left out to die. Or killed even the moment they laid eyes on her.

Or why they didn't hand her over to a church to be buried alive with a stake through her chest and holy water down her throat.

"Hey, hey? What's wrong?" the hedgehog asked with concern in his tone.

"…why haven't I been killed yet? Is this a joke?" she asked softly. Almost a whisper in the wind.

"Whoa, Whoa, whoa! What are you getting at! Why would we do that!" Sonic asked, startled by her remark.

"Well for one just look at me!" she cried a little "I'm a monster! A freak show! A demon!" she laid her head in her hands and curled up tightly hugging her legs.

Sonic sighed a little, he had this talk with Tails a million times, and he knew what to say.

"Case…" he sighed, the teary eyed depressed demon glanced up slightly.

"Don't call yourself that…" Sonic looked up at the crying girl sternly. "Look at me; I'm a blue hedgehog that can run as fast as hell. I have a friend who has two tails and can fly. And is brilliant, and so many more I can't begin to say." Sonic listed,

"So what? You look different! It doesn't matter, and I really don't care." Sonic put his hand reassuringly on her shoulder and lifted her chin up to meet his fatherly smile.

"We're all different, every one of us, some more than others but were all special because of them. I can run tails can fly, my friend knuckles he can punch as hard as hell, my friend shadow, well, *heh* the name speaks for itself." Sonic chuckled.

"And you, you're a good person, you saved tails, and past deeds can be forgiven in time. And you're pretty special, you're strong, agile, fast, and who knows what else." Sonic told her, smiling kindly. His vibrant green eyes gleaming.

Casey sniffled, and then did something that surprised both of them, she leapt forward and hugged the blue hedgehog tightly, not wanting to let go.

She felt, warm, and slightly giddy from remnants of the medication that was still in her body, so in a sense, she was a not herself you could say.

She smiled a little, "…thank you…" she whispered to him.

"…uhh, no problem. Anytime." He said, patting her on the back, blushing slightly at where she was sitting on him.

"…you can let go now, I still need to breath." He insisted,

She laughed a little, which she usually didn't and sat on the bed again, crossing her legs. And then she returned to her shy self, blushing slightly along with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Ahh… so can I… get some less… skimpy clothes on now? I'm not a Playboy girl" she smirked, looking questioningly up at him, cocking her head slightly."You like what you see?" she teased him, making him stammer, and sweat a bit.

"Oh, yeah hold on, I'll go grab something." Sonic said, stuttering a little, and quickly glancing down at her waist but stopping himself. He stood up and hurriedly walking out of the room.

He closed the door behind him, and slapped his forehead, and grimaced, "reeeal smooth Sonic. Reeeal smooth…," he muttered to himself, feeling embarrassed and a bit ashamed of himself.

He was already in love with sally, but anyone who could get past the demonic features, and rap sheet… one would say, she is… suggestive… if you know what I mean.

However, this subtle, but noticeable, allure about her will be pondered about later, but for now, Sonic brushes this thought aside.

Minutes later, he came back with blue jeans and a T-shirt and underwear, and set them beside her.

"I'll… wait outside…" Sonic said cocking his head to the door, still visibly blushing, along with 'other' noticeable features prominent, as he walked out.

She closed the door and removed her hospital gown, and then got dressed, the clothes we're her size, but they were new and clean, she felt naked wearing them, she longed for her heavy black jacket, that went down to her knees.

But yet, they did so much for her so far, and she did NOT want to be rude, they saved her, and the least she could do is accept the clothes they gave her, and deal with it later.

She sucked in a breath of air, and walked through the door, and she saw the waiting hedgehog sitting in the hallway on a bench.

"Well, I'm done…" she said, putting her hands behind her, and shuffling her feet ever so slightly.

Sonic smiled and stood up, "hey, you look great, now you stop all this talk about you being a monster…" Sonic chided.

The shy black furred vixen blushed even harder then she was already, and looked at her feet in embarrassment, smiling slightly.

Sonic tugged her on the sleeve slightly, and motioned for her to follow him, and she nodded, sticking close to him.

When they were nearing the entrance of the building, Sonic seemed to remember something, and he walked up to the receptionist, and talked to her for a second, she nodded and handed something to him.

He walked back to Casey and smiled, and placed something in her hands.

She looked at it and beamed, it was her Long jacket, except cleaned and repaired.

"Thank you!" she nodded, hurriedly putting it on quickly. And pulling the hood over her head. Her tail swept the floor happily.

"Yeah, well Casey, there's a problem…" Sonic said rubbing his head and gazing at the ceiling, "You do know that you look different, like me." he said, adding the '_like me.'_ part quickly. With an emphasis on the _'me.'_

Casey nodded, a bit sadly, "yeah, I know."

"…And that back in Ark wood, some people thought that you are a….err….a….demon…" Sonic continued, choosing his words carefully, knowing how easily women tend to….blow up…. so to speak.

"…Mhm." Casey said looking at the floor.

"And that people tend to make things bigger then they seem…" he coughs. Continuing to mull over his choice of words, and trying not to upset her.

"Yeah…" Casey nodded, trying to see were this was going, but she was beginning to see the light at the end of the tunnel as this progressed.

"Well… you do know how religions think of… ahh….demons…" Sonic cringed at the slight hurt that slipped past her red eyes.

"Well Case… I think word of your arrival…uhh... sorta got past us… and…" Sonic led her down the hall until they reached the lobby.

"And…well… the churches in the area didn't take it too well…" sonic gulped sharply, as Casey peeked around the corner that opened up in to the lobby, and what she saw made her heart practically break. And made her feel all the more lonely.

Because right in front of the hospital, was a large crowed of yelling Mobians, all of which were holding up crosses, and other holy items.

They ranged from all sorts of people, men, women, and children. Anyone that heard and felt a anger about Casey in their city.

Casey stepped back behind the corner, not giving them satisfaction of them seeing her like this.

Casey the demon vixen turned to the Blue Blur in despair. She sighed and gazed up at Sonic sadly, she said nothing, just stood like that. Like the finality of it finally found her.

The fear of being found out for what she is when she finds the one place where she can relax, integrate with society and find peace and happiness.

Nevertheless, this is what she feared, that this is what would happen. In addition, here it was her reward.

Her worst fear, and deepest pain, rejection.

She felt tears start welling up in her eyes.

Sonic, the Blue Blur, saw this, he put his arm protectively around her, and he herded her with him.

"Come on, there's the back door." He reassured her, holding the silently crying vixen close to him, she

needed a friend. And he would be that friend if the need would arise.

He found the back door and ushered Casey through it, and then he grabbed her hand, and then sped off into the rising daylight.

But yet, the blue hedgehog found hope for the young demon, he vowed that he would find her, her place in Knothole, at all costs.

The debt he owed her for Tails will be repaid.

….

End Chapter Five.


	6. Party Demon

Before we all continue with this chapter, it would be GREAT if anyone reading this, tells me what they like what I'm doing and dislike what I'm doing. I want this Fic to be solid. So please, help this story along, and review.

Chapter Six: Party Monster.

Within minutes, they reached the royal palace, and the two walked inside, Casey, over her initial depression brought on by the raging holy bigots.

Still had some drugs running through her system, and was shocked at the size of the palace.

She was not only shocked to be in knothole, but she would have never thought she would be INSIDE its capital building!

Sonic saw her turning around in circles in awe, staring up at the mile high ceiling, and he grinned. "Yeah I never get over it myself." He nodded, looking up himself "here, come on, the others are waiting. Me and Sally invited our friends over, and we want you to meet them." He said, tugging on her sleeve to get her attention.

She followed him, but trailed behind slowly, she wasn't good on meeting new people, and she pulled her hood as far as it went over her face, and stuck her hands in her pockets.

She also kept her tail hidden behind one of her legs, the spikes that ran down her back didn't stop at the base of her tail; it was from neck to tip.

Sonic looked behind her and groaned quietly, he should've known that Casey wouldn't like the thought of meeting somebody else.

More or less the whole crew: Shadow, Knuckles, Charmy, Espio, Bunny Rabot, Rotor, Cream, Rouge, Sally, Tails, Blaze, and Sonic himself.

For someone as shy and self aware as Casey, this would be a field day. But so far, unbeknownst to Sonic himself, Casey has found refuge in Sonic.

He was nice to her, and saw past her differences, and demonic evil features, her spikes fangs red eyes and all black fur with red tips and pointed ears.

He didn't care about that; all he saw was a lonely, frightened, shy and hurt little girl who needs a home and a friend to look after her.

She felt attached to him, and protected in a way that she couldn't protect herself in.

Sonic fell back beside her, "you're going to have to take that hood off one time or another, and trust me, and they won't mind you, they already know." Sonic sighed.

Casey hesitated, but then pushed back her hood, and tried to hide her fear and unease as they approached the door.

Sonic pushed it open, and walked inside with his cocky swagger, smiling and shouting helloes and welcomes, which then were followed by replies of equal joy and cheery greetings.

Warmth and happiness, things Casey rarely felt and enjoyed, was radiating from that room, which Casey peeked into.

She wanted to push on her black hood, and hideaway underneath its shield, but she yet refused to go against the blue hedgehogs wishes, she wanted to be anything but rude and disrespectful.

He's shown her kindness and saved her cursed life even…

She could leave, run away, hide, and flee the city and its churches. Find her way back to Arkwood, or, some other city, lay low for some time, and prey upon the forest dwelling animals, and the foolish.

The hedgehog would come looking though. He was like that.

But Casey persevered, she took a breath and walked through the doorway, instantly turning to the right, to the corner of the room, shadows lay cast there, she slid into them and leaned against the corner, trying to calm her beating heart.

It was a large room, shag carpet, and other furniture, the room itself was the size of a small gym, and people were talking and chatting, and it began to dawn on Casey, that these were all some of the most heroic figures of the great eggman revolt back ten to twelve years ago.

She didn't like most of them, yes, some were kind like the blue hedgehog, sally and the two tailed fox, and others… on the other hand, had trouble accepting people.

For instance, there was Blaze, an annoyance. And then there was that _black hedgehog._ Casey did feel racist about having an instant seething hate against him…

But she was also black so just shut up about it.  
L-O-L.

Casey secretly, without her even knowing _Wanted_ to try chatting with the crowed, but yet she didn't. Even with her hood off and that alone pulled back she gave off an unnerving appearance. Completely black fur, and red eyes, ears tipped with red, black hair, and gleaming white fangs.

She herself at times was frightened by herself in the mirror when she finally forgot of herself sometimes at rare moments.

But for now, she stayed back.

…..

…..

…..

Tails looked around; the get together was working out great. Everyone showed up, and was having a good time. Except shadow, he never has any fun.

It's been five years since everyone saw each other; everybody has changed during the five years…

Not all for the better, Shadow seemed to grow even more cold, cruel and unapproachable. Cream, the poor little girl, she had lost the little chao, cheese, and her mother vanilla.

Four years ago, during the Eggman blitz days Cream was trying to escape the Eggclones, the chao, Cheese, and Vanilla, both were shot before allied forces could help, now the bunny barley ever speaks, and ditched the bright colored dress and clothes, switching to that of more dull colors.

Even more shocking the girl joined up with the Mobian Elite Special Combat Forces Unit Number 6. MESCF-U6.

But there was another unit, MESCF-U7, they weren't so lucky.

An elite Unit, much like that of Earths SAS, Green berets, GSG9, SEALS, and Spetnaz, but not as good.

As they lacked the control and experience. There too cocky, and the humans that were sent to train them a group of all the Spec Ops listed above.

On their first mission, all of the MESCF-U7 soldiers on the mission were slaughtered.

U6 on the other hand learned from their mistakes, but they still lack the most important skills of the trade, which are planning, efficiency, strategy, and the most important of all, Plan-B.

Explosives on the armory. That's plan.

So, in short, there more like an elite army unit then a small Spec Ops one and the tactical operations are more or less handled by tried and true ones, like Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, and Espio.

But still, Cream wasn't the most changed of all, Charmy. The poor little guy was the most hurt by the war. He always liked to talk, but that got him hurt one day, and with a harsh outcome.

The tall alligator, Charmies constant talking out on the field with Espio and Vector alerted a patrol of passing Eggbots. They came down swiftly and harshly.

Vector was hit eighty two times with high caliber rounds in the chest, death came quickly Charmy had a stray shot through the throat, Espio got him out of there, and he was saved… but he lost his voice.

But yet Charmy didn't lose his sense of humor, but the memory of vector still haunts him, but he hides it. And he learned sign language, and he comments that somebody REAAAAALLLYYYY wanted him to shut the hell up, up there.

Even though he still is haunted by the memory of Vector, the little guy just kept on fighting, never giving up.

He lives with Espio, and finally lost his childish helmet, and took to wearing an old Kevlar combat helmet he found, colored woodland green and olive drab. And the jacket he threw out and wears just a regular T-shirt and shorts.

Espio, nobody knows how he changed really, he wears black and now rarely ever speaks, his horn on his crest was broken off by nobody knows what.

He has nasty scars all over his face and back, deep ugly gashes, and is all the more cold, rivaling that of shadow. He works for the Royal mobian army, as a solo operative, and the best.

Even surpassing Shadow.

The silent ninja, always hiding in plain sight as most would say.

But few can hide form Casey; she's been the victim of assassination attempts from mercs.

And if you want to know how they went.

Let's just say that Casey is still here.

And the mercs are not.

And is Espio pisses her off.

Then he can talk to those mercs.

Casey noticed him the moment she walked into the room; him, standing on the other side of the room staring and watching the crowed, taking everything in.

Casey made a mental note to herself to keep watch on him.

Then there was Bunny Rabot. She herself was not as personally affected as much as the others. She still had her robotic parts; she kept her spirit and will with them as well.

She took the liberty of caring for Cream, knowing she needed somebody to look after her.

But yet even with Bunny, Cream stayed a changed girl.

Bunny became a royal guard for Sally; both of them are still close friends, and gossip and other girly shit that they do.

But yet, Bunny Rabot is constantly reminded of better days from her metallic limbs, she knows that there is the technology to replace them with flesh and bone. But they seem to have become a real living part of her now.

As for Rouge, she's another story, the famous thief and G.U.N operative has forged through much in the past years.

Betrayal and murder.

After GUN made its last stand against the Egg Empire, Shadow and Rouge sought refuge with the crown, but were forcefully turned away.

King Max, while he was still alive looked disdainfully against GUN, through his years he had gained a hate against humans.

Thinking that they were purposefully not giving them enough aid in their war, even though they were in there own war with Eggman, and were at the breaking point, and saw GUN as an enemy. And did what he could to dismantle GUN.

And once it fell, he refused refuge for the two people who saved his own life.

And only when he was at his deathbed, and Sonic and Sally took the throne, Rouge and Shadow were granted amnesty and refuge.

Max was thrown into a rage, but the new king and queen only turned away, and shook hands with their old friends.

Rouge herself had gotten rid of the perky jumpsuit, in favor of something more casual, like stylish black jeans, along with a blue long-sleeved shirt. But she kept a scrap of her old life with her, a pink heart was tattooed on the back of her left hand.

And so the king died in his diseased mind, and his reign of leading his own kinds into turmoil ended.

But during those years, rouge and shadow were plunged into darkness, and passed through many cities being chased by the king's men, and evading Eggtroops.

They did things that surpassed there morals, and even the darkest of minds would cringe at.

And those things left everlasting marks on the two minds…

But then we move on to Blaze and Rotor.

The most humble of the three, Rotor, the inventor walrus. Making most of the weapons that the soldiers use.

He and tails were almost inseparable, constantly making new things and getting into trouble.

Rotor tried to keep his mind away from what he was making and what they'll be manufactured for, and how they'll be used. He tried not to think about it. He abhorred killing of any kind.

Then we move onto Blaze, the fire princess.

She was a card, a wild card. Her dimension had collapsed, and she escaped here just in time, but was trapped here. Silver wasn't as lucky…

She hasn't changed as much, she was tolerant, but still had a short fuse for many. She was militant, and was a no nonsense women, scolding Sonic and Sally for slacking off on mission planning and strikes.

She herself is quite dangerous with her fire elemental powers, and agility, and excellent judgment.

She is impatient, and second guesses herself. She doesn't want to make the wrong decision, and doesn't want to make any mistakes.

But still, she agreed to be a military tactical commander for Sonic and Sally.

Lastly, Knuckles, the red echidna, a born fighter, but head strong and quick to judge, and rash in decisions. Most of these rash actions have cost him greatly, his chest and arms are covered in scars.

His headstrong attitude had cost him Juli Su. And now he forces himself to think, but yet. He is still haunted by his actions.

Tails sighed; everybody had taken a hit, but yet tails he is still hurt by his loss of Cosmo. He wanted to fight after that, but Sonic forbid him from fighting in the army. Even when he turned sixteen, and still he wasn't allowed to.

Sonic was a great fried, and almost an older brother, and father, Bunny Rabot is like his Aunt, and Sally was like a mother to him. And Rotor, an uncle.

All of them were the family he never had, even though none of them were related to him.

But still, the point remains clear.

"Yo! Little bro!" Sonic cheerily said, walking up to him with some generic party drink (possibly spiked) in his hand.

Tails smiled in return, his blue eyes shining. "Hey Sonic. Nice party don't you think?"

"Yeah, but it has more of a friendly social, doesn't it?" Sonic said shaking his head, smiling.

"So, have you introduced our new friend to the guys?" Tails asked noting to where he last saw Casey.

"No, not yet… she's pretty hard to talk to…" Sonic huffed outwardly.

"Have you had any luck with her?" Tails asked.

"Yeah actually, she's incredibly shy, but you just got to slow with her, you know, be gentle." Sonic said, but then he frowned. "Don't even think about saying, _that's what she said._"

Tails smiled and chuckled slightly, "I wouldn't dare, hey sonic, why don't you bring our friend over? Since you seem to do best with her." Tails suggested.

"Ok, be right back." Sonic said, setting his glass on the table.

….

….

…

…

Casey saw the blue hedgehog working its way through the crowed to where it last saw her, deciding that going with him was in the best interest, she stepped out of the shadows, and walked over to him, whilst still staying hidden.

"Sonic." She spoke, startling him slightly, hearing his name from behind him. He laughed a little; he was scared from her, even though he knew she was there,

"Hey Case, c'mon over, have something to drink with us." He implored.

Casey nodded, and followed her host to the refreshment table.

"Here, have something to drink," Sonic gave her a drink. "Here, it's good." Sonic said, handing her the glass filled with the pink liquid."Casey looked at it, and took a sip, and gagged slightly, a tremor went down her.

"It's…*Cough*…gre-great…" she said giving a forced toothy grin.

Sonic smiled. "It's ok; you don't need to force yourself…so…what do you usually drink?" Sonic asked.

"Well… beer… but I don't drink it often, I get… you know… dangerous to be around…" Casey hints running one of her claws across her claws on her other hand, making a metallic scarping noise.

"Well what do you drink…that's…safe…" Sonic says.

"Blood." Casey says simply.

"what." Sonic says, Smile fading instantly.

"Really, just the red stuff, anything else tastes like oil." Casey sighs. "Look, I know, its creepy, but my inner workings are all rearranged, like you guys eat baked and boiled food, I eat red meat, from a four legged animal." Casey says.

"Well… just don't eat me." Sonic chuckles weakly.

"…" Casey just looks at him strangely.

"…Uh…Case…y?" Sonic backs away.

Casey lets out a low humorous laugh. "I'm just messing with you." Casey smiles slightly.

Sonic grins widely, and laughs heartily. "Damn Case your turning into me!" he says patting her on the shoulder.

"Well hey there you two, you having yourself a good time?" the two tailed fox cheered as he walked up to the two.

"Oh, hey there tails…say...Do we have any…you know, uh… blood packs?" he says.

"What?"

"Never mind" Sonic quickly finishes.

""It's ok, I can manage." Casey said, not wanting to be a burden for her certain nourishment requirements.

"Ok Case, whatever you say." Sonic shrugged, "so,

So! Casey!" Tails says, moving his attention to the black vixen… (Not racist!)…

Casey quickly looked up; her heart skipped a beat seeing the two tails fox, standing there smiling brightly.

"…Yeah?" she asked in anticipation.

"How are you settling in? Did you find a place to stay? You…are staying with us right?" Tails asked.

Casey thought for a moment, "no… I don't have anywhere to stay, but I used to sleep out in the open when I was little, or a barn. Sometimes I got lucky and found an old cabin. I can go find a nice spot right now." Casey says solemnly, jerking her thumb to the window.

Tails and sonic look horrified at this suggestion, "Are you crazy? Hell no! We'll have a place for you to stay by nightfall, ok?" Sonic insisted.

Casey shrugs, she didn't really care that much. "Ok, fine. Whatever you say." She sighed, looking around at the party goers. She hasn't drawn that much attention to herself, less then she thought she would.

There was the occasional glance or stare, the whisper to the nearest person next to them. The gradual steps away.

All of these Casey noticed, she was the elephant in the room, you notice her, it's hard not to.

She sighed inwardly, as she leaned against the table slightly, her black red tipped tail sweeping the floor beneath her.

She tried in vain not to stare at the yellow fox. '_What is up with me?' _she frowned slightly.

Sonic nodded to himself, "So Case, you enjoying yourself?" Sonic asked.

Casey looked around, "Well… I haven't killed anyone yet and I don't have a wooden stake through my heart and I'm not six feet under… so yeah I guess I'm ok." She said with a morbid sense of humor.

Sonic and tails chuckled slightly, "Well we intend to keep it that way, but really is there anything I can do for you?" Sonic asked

Casey shrugged "Nothing really, I don't really like standing in group… But I can't complain, but what is up with that black hedgehog? He's been giving me the dead eye for the whole time." Casey lowered her voice, she didn't look at Shadow, but she had other ways of seeing him.

Sonic sighed and shook his head. Tails huffed, "oh, him? That would be Shadow…" Tails said.

"Who?"

"He's a card, Case." Sonic took a sip of his drink. "He's something of a mystery, like you Case." Sonic twirled his drink, looking at the small whirlpool it made in his glass.

Casey raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, just stay away from him, he's a jackass." Tails growls slightly.

"Oh come on Tails get over it already!" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"He nearly killed me!" Tails barked out angrily.

"He was confused tails."

"That's no excuse for trying to kill me just so he could supposedly bring back some dead woman." Tails folded his arms and glared at shadow.

"We talked with him and everything's fine now. Ok tails? You can stop holding a grudge." Sonic said patting tails on the head.

Tails brushes Sonics hand away smiling slightly.

Casey looks at the two, and shrugs, must be something she shouldn't get involved in anytime soon.

Casey felt the piercing red eyes of the black hedgehog drilling into her skull, but Casey didn't glance at him. She took Tails' advice, don't get involved with him.

Tails and the other two had a conversation for two more minutes, Casey not really willing to give away some of her secrets.

What tails and sonic really wanted to know, was where she came from, where was she born, was she always like this? And if not, who did this, and where, and then make a bet on how quickly sonic will dismember them.

Really.

But whenever they tried to ask that, or ease into it, she would close into herself, and say she doesn't want to talk about it. It seems that only time would tell.

It was at that time that a light purple cat, with amber yellow eyes walked up to the blue hedgehog.

She looked around the age of 21, and had that air of importance and calmness about her that comes along with military personal.

She had on a violet colored dress/coat, with the royal acorn crest on her right arm, she had her hair tied back in a band, and wore red shoes along with black jeans, (hey, I can't have everyone running around _all natural ok?)_ she saluted to sonic but he waved away the salute.

"Blaze we go way back so cut the formalities will-ya?" he said smiling. "You enjoying yourself.

The cat didn't seem like she ever smiles, just a small grin. "Yes I guess." She said, and glanced slightly at Casey whose ruby red eyes were scanning Blaze silently, and carefully.

Blaze returned the gaze, not smiling. "And this is your friend…" she said to sonic, not taking her eyes off of Casey.

"Yeah, this is Casey." Sonic says introducing her.

"I see…" Blaze nods slowly, and warily.

Sonic sees this, and hurries to Casey's defense. "Blaze she's a nice person, you don't need to be like that." He sighs.

"Right, sorry miss Casey, she says, pouring herself a drink. Still wary none the less of Casey.

"Sonic," Blaze says turning now to Sonic, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?"

"You do know about our success on last week's siege of red canyon hill?"

"Yeah I do what about it?"

"Well, our scouts recently reported growth in enemy presence west of its position, and we fear a counter siege before we can reinforce the area." She says calmly, without hesitation. But then she does. "But also, we have reports of vehicle sounds in the forest just twenty klicks east…"

Sonic sighs and looks up at the ceiling. "Fuck I'm not good at this military command mumbo-jumbo…" he sighs.

"Uhh…Sonic mumbles. "Can we talk about this later after the party?" He asks.

Blaze nods, "very well." Then she notices Tails and smiles. "Oh, there you are! How have you been?" she says giving the fox a friendly hug.

"Oh I've been fine Blaze," she says smiling and returning the hug.

Blaze and Tails have grown to be close friends, nearly as close as Sonic and Tails are.

"So tails, I heard you got that position in the specialized engineer battalion." Blaze congratulates.

"Yeah, I wanted combat engineers and actually do some real use." Tails said quickly glancing at sonic who rolled his eyes.

"Tails, I told you already, I don't want to risk you…" he huffs, putting his hand on Tails' shoulder.

"Sonic, it MY life…" he points out, cocking his head and releasing blaze.

Casey cocks her head to the side, confused.

She was beginning to feel slightly more at ease, now being in line with Sonic and Tails and such.

She shifted on her feet, glancing through the crowd, and examining the party goers as some danced and others lounged.

But all the while they glanced at her with a nervous disposition.

Casey just ruefully shook her head in mutual distrust of them as well…

It was then, that Casey stiffened, and sniffed the air, as if something was off. She steps up to Sonic, Tails, and Blaze, worriedly.

"Umm… If I'm not interrupting anything…" she starts, looking at the floor sheepishly. "But, something's bad…" she says, looking around.

She had all three of them looking at her, as well as some others that overheard her.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asks. "I don't see anything different-"Sonic then remembered Dr. Quack telling him about her.

"…_And Casey here, we have much to learn from her. So far, she is the most unique one of us here. Believe it, or not sonic…" _

Sonic frowned, Casey seemed agitated by something, and she kept looking over her shoulder and out the window, as if expecting something to slam into it. Or come over the horizon.

Her tail swept the floor, and she seemed jumpy, and nervous. "What's wrong Casey?" he asked her with concern, taking Dr. Quacks word about her possibly having unknown powers. Or even a sixth sense.

"I don't know. Something feels just… off… I really think we shouldn't be-"just as she was about to finish her sentence, a huge explosion struck the building, sending huge blocks of concrete down onto the festivities below.

It wasn't Sonic that saved the two tailed fox's life, and the fiery cats' nine lives.

It was the black half demon fox. Her quick reaction time and ultra heightened senses, that's what saved them.

Right before a hell of rocks and plaster crushed the two, a black streak slammed into the cat.

Knocking her off her feet and under the table, and then it threw the fox under the table with the cat. Before tucking and rolling out of the rocks crash zone itself.

Still not out of breath, Casey trained her eyes onto the ceiling, to see that the destruction had stopped for the moment.

Miraculously, nobody else was hurt, either Shadow had teleported ones about to be crushed to safety, or Knuckles had smashed the larger falling rocks.

Or Bunny Rabot had incinerated them with a high powered laser shot.

Charmy and Espio had no trouble evading the falling derbies, and Charmies hard military helmet deflected some of the medium sized rocks.

It was designed to stop laser blast and low caliber bullets, gravity powered falling material is easy.

Cream got by with just a scratch, and luckily Sonics awesome speed had prevented a more terminal injury. Rotor was saved thanks to Shadows abilities, but just a trademark glare was his response to Rotors thanks.

Rouge, like Espio and Charmy, dodged the Shraplmel just fine, but was impressed with Casey's' display of agility and quick reaction time.

Sally was already out from the danger zone, being pulled away by Espio, like Casey he had a premonition and was going to warn the queen but got there a little late, but not too late.

Casey stood up, like there was no explosion at all, her mind switched to survival mode.

Doing a quick checklist of her vitals and limbs, just dust on her jacket and derbies in her hair.

"What the fuck was THAT!" A confused Rouge shouted. Hovering a few feet off the ground, trying to clear her head.

"I have no idea, sounded like an explosion?" Knuckles said, brushing the dust off his gloves.

"No shit Sherlock!" Rouge barks.

"Keep digging Watson…" Knuckles growls back.

"Ok, we need to get out of this room!" Blaze says landing next to the two bickering companions. "Whatever that was its not going to stop after the first shot." She yells.

"Blaze is right" Tails states crawling out from under the table. Nodding a thanks to Casey, "everybody out NOW!" he orders.

All comply instantly, hurrying through the door, Casey going last, trying to look through the hole in the ceiling, to see what brought the destruction.

"Ok, now can we get an answer!" Charmy insists.

"We know as much as you do Charmy, right now we need to get somewhere safe." Sonic tells him.

"Well whatever it was it got past our missile defense system and I designed the damn thing!" Tails growls, angry that his ground based anti air laser launch beams stationed a few miles off of Knothole were thwarted.

"Tails I'm sure that it was a system glitch, machines do that all the time, or sabotage? Who knows, but right now we got a problem on our hands and we need to find out what it is." Sally said, trying to calm the fox down.

"Ok, ok fine…" he huffed.

The group made their way outside all nervous on what could be waiting for them…

They didn't have to wait soon.

They heard the sound of jet engines above them, the group looked skyward.

And saw a rippling shape drop to the ground in front of them about fifteen yards away in the main palace yard.

"It's using cloaking visual tracking lock countermeasures." Tails and rotor both said instantly.

"I'll ask it later" Sonic smirked getting into a fighting stance, "but right now… its scrap metal."

Casey looked at it nervously. "…Something's not right here…" She commented out loud, she had her hood pulled back over her head.

"The quiet one speaks wisely…" Espio observed without turning his head away from the shimmering contraption that they have yet to see.

"Shouldn't it be moving?" Casey asked. She herself knows the fighting style of Sonic, and his opponents, this… this is going against their tactics. Possibly alone stationary robot. Going up against the fastest thing alive, and this cloaked assailant, obviously too big to be quick. Is just waiting?

"Who cares!" Sonic said as he launched himself at the beastly thing.

Only to bounce off harmlessly.

"Sonic has spines strong enough to cut clean through steel. That thing should've been mince meat right now." Sally whispers nervously to Casey.

Sonic again tries to spin dash and homing attack the thing, moving this way and that.

"Argh! Sonic step aside and let somebody who KNOWS what they're doing finish this." shadow growls launching himself at it aggressively, and slamming a glowing green palm into the thing, and energy sparks flashed off of it.

Shadow landed and took a shocked step back, "what?" he shouted. "That thing should've imploded after that much chaos energy! What is this thing?"

Casey felt a strange sensation go through her when she saw the green chaos sparks.

The only thing shadows succeeded in doing was making the thing move, and uncloaks itself, revealing its identity.

It was an eggbot alright. A new one.

"OH. SHIT" they all said in unison

R&R


	7. Party Crasher Prt 1

Chapter Seven: Giant Fucking Metal Robot Thing.

It stood ten feet tall, colored black and yellow. It was a tank of a robot, with four arms and three heavy duty legs, with four stabilizers like toes going in four directions on each foot.

The two upper arms had two vicious looking Gatling guns attached to their ends, while on its shoulders were two missile silos, probably loaded with Hell Fire missiles.

The two under arms were just as intimidating, one boasted a four pronged claw on its hand, sharpened to the extreme, but the other had a long gun barrel that cream recognized as an automatic laser rifle. But the thing was like I said, a fucking. TANK.

Everything had super thick plating of some sort of shiny black material, which looked like metal, but yet seemed to shimmer like water, or wax.

The things head was shaped like a foot ball, but had three spikes going straight back like a crest. And it had a wicked mouth like thing, with sharpened metal teeth, on a hinged jaw.

And no one believed that they were just for show… the bloodstains proved that.

But it didn't seem to have any eyes, or cameras, whatever robots use. But it seemed to be looking at

them.

It looked like there was a compartment in the chest area, nobody wanted to find out what was in there.

Shadow seemed enraged that his first shot didn't destroy it, and he screamed "Chaos Apocalypse!" and he was surrounded by a controlled reed orb of light that slammed into the giant behemoth.

Not even a scratch.

"So, any other ideas ultimate light show?" Sonic sneered, standing up from the shock wave of the blast.

Now it was the machines turned, the two heavy Gatling guns started to spin and a high pitched scream filled the air, followed by a roar of gun fire as the dull weapons spat out thousands of rounds per second.

It was Sonic and Shadows speed that saved them, they circled the machine, barley evading its amazing targeting capabilities, normally sonic would gloat and insult it for missing him.

But now the machine seemed to be only toying with them instead.

Sonic was to focused on the blazing Gatling gun focused on him that he didn't see the sweeping arm

He slammed into it, and fell backwards; he looked up only to see the Gatling gun pointed right at his face.

The arm he ran into pinned him.

The gun started spinning, the death scream returned.

"SONIC! NO!" Sally screamed, and Knuckles and Espio rushed forward, along with Cream, toting a heavy duty machine gun.

But then, surprisingly a small laser scanner popped out of the things head, and a red ray of light flashed quickly over his face.

The arm lifted and the gun returned to its ready position, now the monster of a machine was ignoring him.

"What…?" sonic said, confused as fuck.

Shadow faced a similar fate. He too was released without harm.

The beast started moving forward.

Slowly but yet at an alarming rate.

"What's it doing!" Sonic shouted to shadow who shrugged.

Then Machine gun fire erupted from in front of them, as cream calmly placed rounds on the right Gatling gun, the gun was different from the rest of its armor, the barrels were regular.

Some bullets found there mark, and jammed the guns barrels, as they sparked and the weapon ceased turning. Bunny Rabbot seeing what she was doing, unleashed her own robotic arms Gatling weapon.

And soon it was disarmed. The machine stopped its advance, and seemed to be interested why its two weapon arms were malfunctioning, the scanner re appeared, and inspected its Gatling guns.

And with life like reasoning, it seemed to sigh sadly, and then the weapons retracted back into the arms, which were now giant clubs. Blaze, stayed back until now, building up a massive attack, and decided now was the best time.

Wrong.

It saw it coming and slammed the husk of the launcher at Blaze; it slammed into her and knocked her out cold.

"SHIT! BLAZE! NO!" Sonic screamed

But then the two missile launchers, big ugly boxes raised themselves to the ready position, they had a heavy coating of metal around them; these weapons won't be so easily broken.

"… I liked the machine guns better." Cream squeaked out.

Casey growled and was about to rush it,

"Casey. Hide." Sonic instructed, and Casey looked at him questioningly. "Just do it." Sonic said sternly.

"SCATTER!" Sally shouted as she dove sideways, the group did the same, rouge and Charmy flew up, and Espio dove left.

Tails garbed onto rotor and flew him and himself to safety.

Casey sprinted behind a pillar, and waited for the launch.

Then a tremendous roar erupted and two missiles blew there safety caps and charged into the ground, and the explosion made a huge crater, and the shock wave knocked Cream and Bunny off their feet, who were trying to disable the things weapon systems.

They only then noticed it leaning over them, the thing knocked the two together, and cream shouted as the giant claw caged them.

But then strangely, it repeated the same process it did on shadow and sonic.

It released them and then started its search for the hidden combatants.

"What the hell is it doing?" Cream yelled,

"I don't know honey, but it aint no any ol' Egg ro-bo that's fo-sure." Bunny shook her head, rubbing it gingerly.

The beast crushed anything beneath its feet, making huge foot prints in the grass.

Rouge was waiting for it, she glided silently behind it, and then landed on top of the things head.

But she didn't account that even that it had no visible eyes, didn't mean it couldn't see her.

It threw its head forward, knocking her off, and again, with the scanning.

Then Cream was at it again, her HMG rattled off more high caliber rounds into the things back, she got a lucky ricochet. It bounced off the things curved head, and into the left rocket launcher, imploding its missiles.

This finally seemed to hurt it, the flaming wreckage, got its full attention, it seemed to be pissed now, and forgot Rouge for the moment, and turned to cream. She took this moment to blow the other launcher.

Bad move.

It raised its laser rifle arm at her, Cream tried to take it out, but this one was protected. She saw it charging and quickly fled for cover, leaving her gun behind. It traced her, and fired.

Bunny bee lined it to cream, swept her off her feet as her rocket legs fired up just in time as the ground below them was ripped apart from the massive weapon.

"Don't do that Cream!" Bunny shouted "you had me scared to death!"

"Sorry. I'm a soldier it's what I do." She said dismissively"

Now Sonic and Shadow were back in the fight, again trying to find a weak spot in its armor.

"This isn't working!" Sonic shouted as he jumped and flipped, trying to hack his way through the juggernaught, and it tried to swat them down with its four arms, as it still continued to try and finish the game of cat and mouse with everyone.

"For once I agree with you!" Shadow shouted back, firing Chaos Spears at the thing, and teleporting back and forth away from the arms.

"Try the jaw!" Sonic suggested and he tried to distract it. "It's different from the rest of it, like the weapons!"

"Good idea!" Shadow said in approval, and he teleported right in front of it, his hands cupped for a massive attack.

The thing looked at shadow and then opened its mouth and a small tube appeared.

"You're kidding me right?" he chuckled.

…Right before a huge jet of flame spat out at him.

"HOLYSHIT!" Shadow screamed.

"It has a FLAMETHROWER!" Sonic said, enraged at how many heavy weapons this thing boasted.

The thing continued trying to incinerate the blue devil.

Now it was knuckles turn to try and take a swing at it, he tried to disable its legs, but he only succeeded in getting knocked out by its powerful arms.

Suddenly blue plasma blasts impacted the thing, and it seemed to work, then the heard a familiar jet engine, and the Tornado soared overhead, it flipped over, strafed the thing with its onboard high impact plasma cannons, and A/G missiles.

Rotor was also on board, holding a long weapon.

"WHOO! Yeah Tails! Give it hell!" Sonic cheered his young comrade.

The Giant nightmare shrugged off the bolts, but it was affected by it, it surprised sonic now with agility, as swung one arm forward, but swept at him with the other, one impacted sonic, and he soared into a pillar.

"Hey Sonic." Casey greeted as he landed in front of our Black Vixen.

"Oh, hey Casey." He said, still lying down. "Just hold tight this won't be too much longer.

"Till you die? Or what?" She said comically.

"Hopefully the latter…" he said, as he stood up, and rushed it again.

Tails dived again, and Rotors weapons proved to be of use, it was a super high powered Gauss rifle.

But it wasn't enough; it kept advancing, like it knew where everyone was.

As the Tornado made a low pass, the scanner got a shot at tails and rotor, and no longer engaged them, but did try to swat the annoyance down when it could.

Then something on its back exploded with vengeance, and the war machine was rocked forward. And fell into a cloud of dust.

Charmy punched the air, it was Charmy and rouge, carrying Espio with an explosive back slung over his shoulder.

"SCORE ONE US! ZERO YOU BITCH!" Rouge gloated.

A red scanning light passed over the three hovering in mid air, and everyone grew silent.

"But… that was twenty tons of C4 explosive. Nothing could survive that…" Rouge gasped, Espio just glared violently.

"Oh…Fuckberries." Sonic swore,

The thing stood up, shakily, it was damaged, as sparks flew off its back at times, and one arm seemed a bit loose.

And one of its toes was broken off, and it was no longer shimmering like it used to.

This time it moved quickly swatting Espio Charmy and Rouge out of the sky painfully.

It tried to blast Sonic; it deterred him, but didn't stop him.

Now it was in kill mode, and it was trying to incinerate, slice and fry everyone, and by the stand point, it was winning.

Its claw arm was a lethal weapon, it could swing that arm faster than the others.

And it was about to get much, much worse…

It held out one of its Gatling arms, and then one of the Gatling guns popped out, and then the other arm.

"It can REPAIR ITSELF! OH C'MON!" Knuckles swore, as he finally woke up, he was bleeding from his head.

The thing now revved its two minniguns in Knuckles face.

"Why me…" Knuckles moaned.

"KNUCKLES!" Rouge screamed, and she sprinted and then glided towards the red echidna, frantic on saving him.

But it wasn't the white bat that did the saving.

A black and red flash tackled the Guardian, and lifted him up and shoved him off to safety.

"Casey!" Sonic barked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She shrugged off Sonics shouting, and faced the giant beast of a monster, she herself was a little unnerved as it scanned her, but instead of stopping, it did it twice, and then its clawed hand lurched and tried to grab her.

"Whoa!" she yelled, and she quickly evaded its reach. It wasn't that slow for its size, in fact it was fast.

"Now what's it doing!" Shadow barked out, trying to stop it with another attack.

Casey was still trying to evade it, but she was getting desperate, the arms were swinging at her face, trying to KO her, and it kept advancing with an aggressive determination.

She kept watch of the claw arm and it tried to grab her, but she had to focuses on four things swinging at once, while she tried to run away.

"What's it want with her!" Cream asked.

"I have no idea! Just stop it somehow! Knuckles said charging it head on.

It was about to swat him like before, but this time knuckles smirked and dove underground.

"!" Casey screamed as she felt herself be tugged underground, and popped back up next to the rest.

She spat out dirt, and knuckles brushed the dirt off his clothes.

The thing opened it jaw, and the menacing flame thrower popped out, but instead of firing, a large red glow appeared in the tube.

"Now what!" Sonic growled.

"Just attack it all at once it can't fight us all off at once!" Casey suggested.

"Oww… what I miss!" Blaze said, staggering over to them holding her head in pain.

"A lot defeat…" Shadow hissed.

"Damn…" Blaze groaned.

"Here it comes…" Espio warned.

Charmy, raised his fist, in a futile but valiant attempt

"Here we go…" Bunny sighs. Prepping her Gatling gun.

It as Battle time.

R&R


	8. Party Crasher Prt 2

Chapter Eight: Party Crasher Prt 2

"LET'S DO THIS SHIT!" Sonic shouted, his voice filled with fury. Everybody charged, but now spread out.

Knuckles humped up into the air, and spun straight down into the earth, Espio jumped skyward and Rouge caught him and lifted him up higher.

Sonic and shadow Nodded at each other, and they latched wrists and started spinning until they became a black, red, and blue tornado.

Racing towards the mech.

Rotor and Tails gained air, and dived with all weapon systems firing.

Bunny activated her jet boots, and activate her Gatling gun, and revved it up.

Charmy swooped down and grabbed Creams hand, which had a grenade launcher out now.

The two flew skyward with Espio and Rouge.

Blaze erupted into a ball of fire, and flared skywards, and shot towards the mech as well.

"All right girl. You can do this, now get mad!" she said to herself, and she sprinted at the beast.

The mech then had its move, its massive two Minniguns screamed there counter, and then spat out millions of bullets per second. And its Flamethrower roared.

Bunny peppered the Machine with bullets, but it wised up this time, and it tried to swat bunny before it could damage its guns.

Shooting its laser rifle arm at her, Bunny had to barrel roll (Do a barrel roll!) and twist and jinx to avoid the heavy fire.

It then spied Cream and Charmy, and it aimed one Gatling gun at them and opened fire before they could get in range.

So far its defenses were holding strong.

Charmy was grazed on his arm and he let out a soundless scream, Cream tried to retaliate, but her rounds were falling short.

Charmy was forced to land, the wound was bad.

Casey didn't get to close to it, and tried to circle it for an opening, she couldn't do all that fancy stuff like sonic and the others…

Then the Sonic Shadow tornado, slammed into it, throwing random objects on the ground at it. And forcing it to attack the wind.

But eventually sonic and shadow had to separate and continue the assault on their feet.

The tails and rotor launched their all-out-assault on the thing, missiles and Plasma and kinetically super charged bullets flew all over it, making it waver.

The tables were evening.

The mech had a hard time with blaze, she was protected by the fire that surrounded her, it stopped the bullets, but lasers were a different story.

So it changed out tactics, it aimed one Gatling gun at Bunny and the laser at Blaze.

But it didn't see the two dual attacks from the air coming.

Suddenly Espio was on its back, placing explosives,  
YEAH! ESPIO!" everyone cheered as they tried to keep it away from the ninja.

But then nobody thought that it could swivel its head 360 degrees all around.

And Espio looked up to see the flame thrower staring right at him.

He was forced to jump off, but not before it fired.

He screamed as he got third degree burns on his back, and rouge swooped down before he hit the ground, and she flew off in a hail of fire to go find safety for him.

"FUCK!" Sonic screamed, and he froze as a free Gatling gun caught him with cold feet targeted him for a quick kill.

"But then the ground erupted beneath the mech, and its Gatling arm was pulled beneath the earth.

Stuck!

Sonic saw the opening Knuckles had given him, and he spins attack like a mad saw blade from hell at the things joint!

"C'mon! c'mon!" Sonic urged himself, spinning faster, Shadow saw what he was trying to do, and he too joined Sonic in the amputation attempt.

"C'mon shadow! Hurry!" he shouted, the thing was beginning to break free from knuckles death grip under the ground.

With one gun down, the tornado, Bunny and blaze hurled there projectiles at it, while Cream Pummeled it from long range with her grenade launcher.

It was beginning to falter!

:But not soon enough, the thing slammed in to claw arm into sonic, cutting the blue blurs side, and then shadow was the next to go, with a vicious flame thrower attack.

Shadow got lucky; he was spinning so fast that it only hit his rock solid quills.

Sonic cringed and groaned as blood poured out of him, Bunny saw this, and sped as quickly as possible to him.

Not quick enough.

Seeing a kill shot, it aimed its Heavy Gatling gun at Sonic, defenseless, and underpowered. And opened fire!

It never hit the hedgehog.

The tornado, it swooped in-between the bullets and Sonic.

And the blue plane crashed into the ground, and Bunny got sonic out of there,

"NOO!" Casey screamed, not even knowing she did, cupping her mouth as tears streamed out of her eyes, she saw that Shadow was distracting it as much as possible.

She sprinted over to the burning wreckage; she pulled out the walruses, knocked out.

But the fox was stuck behind the controls. She used her strength and claws to hack away the things pinning the fox she apparently felt for.

She yanked him out. And laid him on the ground.

He was bleeding badly, blood was pouring out of his mouth, and his fur was heavily singed and burnt.

His arm looked broken, and his legs as well, both.

Blood could be seen under his jacket…

Casey stared at that blood, she stared. And she heard laughing.

He felt his pulse synch with hers, his was slowing, and the laughing grew louder.

…and louder…and louder…AND LOUDER…

That laughing…it was LIFE.

Life, was toying with her, she was its toy. A doll, something that they took, something that used to be beautiful, and destroyed it.

They brought Casey back from the dead and made her a demon, and when she thinks she finally finds home. Life fucks it all up.

Somebody she took stealing glances at and has on her mind more and more, her heart beats faster when he talks to her.

And they kill him.

Now they've gone too far.

They crossed the line now.

They teased her with the key, and she didn't grab the key.

She cut off the hand holding it.

And now they'll pay.

Because the cage is opened.

Casey screamed her rage, and sprinted like a wild man at the Mechanical killer.

But life still toys with her.

All the machine does is simply point the laser rifle at her and fire.

One shot.

Straight through her chest.

Painless.

Casey stops, and falls to her knees, and looks down, blood was quickly soaking her clothes, she sees a burnt hole in her clothes. She can't feel anything, but she knows that she must be in pain.

She starts crying, but she doesn't know why really, there could be so many reasons why. The yellow fox, her dying, Sonic, the cruelty of life.

All of those things.

She then falls onto her back, she then has fear, the Beast, if she passes out, and it'll take control. And there's no telling what she'll do.

She squirms all over the ground.

But the tunnel was closing, and she can hear the laughing again, but the rage didn't help her struggle for control.

She fades.

….

Sonic was screaming, Tails, Casey, both of them crushed with ease from that fucking machine. Like a insect being stepped on.

The machine, just standing there, trying to shoot down Blaze and Bunny, and trying to torch shadow. Cream was tending to so Sonics wounds.

"Cream! Go save them! I'll be fine!"

"Sonic you know I can't! Not until you're stabilized…" She too was shaken deeply.

Sonic curses, and cries more, but it was Bunny, Aunt Bunny as Tails called her, she saw Tails lying there, and changed her priorities to machine, to mother.

She swooped down but the Machine saw the opening, the two Gatling guns tore up her legs, and she to share the foxes fait. She wasn't hurt from the fall.

But what about Casey?

Sonic was shocked to see the Black Vixen sit up like it was nothing, and then stand.

But… There was something different about her.

Something Sonic didn't like at all.

It was then that she looked at him.

He still has nightmares about that one moment.

Two, two red dots under a black hood. Nothing but two red dots piercing into his soul.

He felt fear like nothing before envelope him, a hopelessness and despair of death and violence, he felt all hope dissipate like fog in the sun.

All happiness was consumed and replaced with doubt and pain of the mind.

He couldn't move, he was frozen to the ground,

"Sonic?" Cream tried to shake him, and then, sadly, regretfully.

She looked.

And she stifled a scream, as the same feelings washed over her.

And then Casey, or whatever ungodly evil force now walked among them.

The force of Armageddon has arrived.

And then the demonic force of death looked away, and the feelings of terror and pain vanished like they were never there.

The demon casually stride over to the machine, it fired at her with its laser rifle arm Sonic flinched at each projectile.

…But…but it was like she wasn't there, you couldn't quite see her, like a thin mist covered the ground now as she walked.

And she was never in the line of fire.

And then she was next to the machine.

The carnage she delivered onto the poor Robot was something that only pure rage and fury could deliver.

She tore the claw arm clean off and then she ripped apart its two Gatling gun arms, and then made it somehow shoot itself to pieces with its Laser rifle. And then tore off its head, and she piece by piece ripped anything apart.

Sparks flew and a horrible witch like metallic gravely laughing could be heard, the laugh of madness, but yet of internal pain, and suffering.

She was in pain.

Forever in pain.

It was sad, even in the situation, Sonic pitied her.

The thing never stood a chance, as metal parts were thrown everywhere, but as soon as it started it was finished just as quickly.

Casey stood there, or something else did, fire surrounded her, giving off a even more demonic tint on her.

The shadows seemed to bend at her will.

She was a thing of nightmares and darkness, and yet, a thing of beauty and power.

She stood dominant over all of them; even kings would bow at her demand.

This thing that stood here right now was not the Casey he knew, but yet sonic saw this part of her before, days ago when sonic was ambushed and Casey decimated four sonic bots with ease.

The demon turned and once more its eyes so red speared through all that saw her.

…..

Casey had no control over herself, no matter how hard she screamed or how hard she fought the beast refused to relinquish its grasp on the wheel.

Casey wanted nothing more than to kill the beast but that would mean death to herself. Their souls were intertwined. Casey could only aggravate the demon, and annoy it to the point of physical pain.

She new begging was hopeless; it was a demon for fucks sake.

But for once she did, and it only silenced her.

Being possessed was strange, you can feel and everything, it's just that you're not in control, somebody else is.

And you see and hear everything and it terrifies you to the bone.

….

The demon strode forward, its red eyes gleaming, the two points of hell shining through its portal.

Sonic felt the young bunny next to him, Cream; hold on to his arm out of pure fear. He looked up to see Blaze just hovering over them.

"What happened to her?" She asked, shaken.

Then shadow ran up next to them, with Charmy slung over his back.

"I wouldn't say that it's 'Casey' were with…" he said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Blaze turns and looks at him.

Shadow shrugs,

"Why must you always speak in riddles…?" Blaze sighs, and everyone turns their attention to 'Casey'

But Sonic was too focused on Tails, behind her. His little bro.

But whenever Sonic tried to move, his side was racked with pain.

….

The beast smiled when it saw its helpless prey. All them would be easy as hell, most were worn out and injured.

She grinned, and strode towards them silently, and quietly.

The black hedgehog appeared in front of her, she excepted it, and countered his straight punch, slashing his face and flinging him to the ground with ease. Ready to finish him off.

It was then that the demon heard a noise behind her.

She turned around reluctantly, not wanting to take her eyes off her prey.

It was the yellow fox; it was coming to its senses.

The demon, the beast, it felt strange, something aggravating when it looked at the bleeding fox.

The beast growled, it made the host stir at the sight of it.

It would be best to deal with it soon as possible.

…

Casey saw the fox, and she knew that the demon would kill it outright once it finished with sonic and his friends.

With this spur of emotion, Casey struggled for her body back, not willing to let harm anyone else.

She had promised to but her blood baths behind her, back in the past. Gone and forgotten.

Casey seized control, and she now grabbed her head as a splitting headache ripped through her like an arrow.

She fell to her knees and whimpered out of pain and pure agony, as the beast roared like a fiery dragon.

It thrashed inside her head, raging for control and blood to fall onto its hands.

Casey stood up on shaky legs, still clutching her head painfully; she stumbled over to the yellow fox.

Something came over her when she was in his presence, a feeling of well being and warmth. All pain vanished like a fine mist over the morning ground in the sunlight.

She let go of her head, the migraine stopped and was now only a dull throb in the back of her head, a distant roar in the calm seas.

She didn't know what she was doing, or why.

But she brought her hand to the fox's neck, feeling for a pulse, it was faint, and diminishing ever quickly.

She frowned slightly, not much could ruin the moment.

Not even desperation and the fear of death, that of which Casey oh so would welcome its cold embrace.

But she knew her time still has yet to come.

She brought her hand to the back of the foxes head, his eyes lazily stared up at her, a faint spark ran through them, as blood still dribbled out of his wounds.

She felt him thrash a little in pain, is hand pulling at the ground.

She eased him, whispering words into his ear, and taking his hand in her free one.

She then didn't know what she did next, only that something urged her to.

Something she hasn't known before.

She smiled slightly, with now peacefully ruby red eyes, now not of death, but compassion and the fire of the heart, love and courage, and the lone rose and warm summer nights.

A thing of beauty, and thing of the soul.

She did as she was urged to do so.

She bent down to his face.

And touched his blood stained lips with hers, in a air tight embrace.

She breathed into him, a warm air through the life giving passage Casey lay birth to between them.

She waited like this for about a minute in a half, longer then it needed to be, but she was unknowingly reluctant to break the moment.

The joy and peace that washed over her was marvelous.

But she did regretfully, she didn't know why she did in the first place, but, to her, it just felt, well…right?

But by now, the gunshots and screams had attracted attention, and sirens could be heard in the distance.

Also, Sally the queen, had returned. In the beginning she had ran off to fetch help, but most of the guards have gone off on leave, and she had some difficulty finding them. But once she did find one, he radioed in support.

"Oh, my…god…" she gasped as she rushed into the palace yard.

The aftermath was hellish, like a-thousand fiends were unleashed.

Fires burned, and ashes blew in the wind, deep craters pocketed the ground and large .50 and .30 caliber shells littered the area, pieces of metal lied in ruin, and tails plane lay amongst the rubble leaking fiery oil and coolant.

Also coughs were heard as blaze landed next to sally followed by shadow running up next to her.

"Sally, thank god you're ok." Blaze said, relief watering over her.

The cat and hedgehog looked like they've gone through the gauntlet, scrapes and burns lined there exposed fur, and their clothes torn in places, and looks of shock, and fear and weariness were on their eyes.

All from just one single machine.

"We thought that… never mind, we have wounded, is there an ambulance coming?" shadow said, his voice laced with pain from a hidden wound.

And to answer their prayers, the tell tale wail of sirens were heard off in the distance, coming ever closer.

Sally nodded t other Troops behind her, and on cue they rushed out into the derbies to aid the torn fighters.

They soon returned with everyone over a shoulder, or stretcher, sonic had recovered enough to walk on his own, thanks to creams expert medical attention to her leader.

Knuckles and Rouge have flown off, Knuckles was already in expert care. Rouge had returned just in time to se Casey 'little' display of hellish fury on to the machine.

And she was silent as she helped Charmy into a now arriving ambulance; the poor bee had a nasty wound on his wing.

Espio needed urgent care, his back was charred and burnt deep, the liquid fire had nearly took his life, but thanks to his reptilian roots, there was no fur to fan the flames, only scales.

Bunny Rabot was in no pain, just annoyance, she couldn't walk, and the heavy slugs from the Gatling guns had disabled her legs.

Rotor was the least wounded, still knocked out, but he had just minor scrapes and burns. He would live.

Cream had some wounds but they were superficial. She was a soldier, she could handle it.

Tails… Tails had the worst of them all. He was bordering sleep and reality, massive blood loss and trauma, as well as countless broken bones, and a few gunshot wounds, by all respects he should've been dead ten minutes ago.

Now the if-I-give-him-CPR-he'll-be-fine dead, six-feet-under-funeral dead, THAT kind of dead.

But yet, his heart was still beating, and he was still breathing, raspy, but it was still breathing, as well as his eyes fluttering slightly at times.

Casey was beside him, doing what she could to help him.

There wasn't much, the medical pack was destroyed in the fire after the crash, and tails was the last one to be loaded into an ambulance, even though sonic insisted that he went first, but that's life for you.

Casey noticed the blood on her shirt and the hole on the shirt encircled y burns. She lifted up her shirt slightly to see an unharmed body.

She sighed, and quickly battened her jacket over the ruined clothing, there would questions… She was alone now, funny, they forgot about her, and didn't even concern themselves with asking if she was hurt?

But then she remembered the robot.

And what she did to the former working machine…

She heard the beast laugh in the back of her mind; she stood there, rooted to the ground, eyes gazing at the rubble.

She rememerd when the east looked at sonic and the others, the look of terror in their eyes.

The Beasts' laughing grew louder.

It may've saved them all from the nightmare, but with it, it brought Casey her own new one.

End Chapter Eight.

R&R


	9. An Outcast Once More

Chapter Nine: All the same and more again.

Casey woke up, it was day once more. She sat up and let out a toothy yawn and then looked at her alarm clock.

5:25AM

Still dark outside, she had been given her own room in the royal palace, and it wasn't anything fancy, but nothing bad, spacey, nice bed.

She stood up now, fully awake. And she stretched a bit.

"Another day…" she groaned, "another Jackass I'm going to run into…" she finished her stretches.

She walked over to the coat hanger with all her clothes hanging off it; she washed them last night, wanting to get all the filth off, but it was dug in deep.

Sliding into them, admiring there loose fit, she slung her two weapons in the holsters, along with a couple fresh magazines of ammo.

She remembered her sapphire knife, and slid it into her jeans pocket, she has lethal claws, but she loved the knife more.

Pulling the hood over her head, and walked out into the dimly lit hallway. But to her it was well lit, thanks to her predatory senses and eyes.

After a couple minutes of walking, she turned a corner, and stopped, her ears perking up, she growled.

She dropped to the floor and lashed out her foot behind her, catching into something's stomach, and a grunt followed as well as something fell to the floor.

She calmly with ease removed one M-9 and aimed it at the unfortunate person.

"Yo." She told the black hedgehog.

The hedgehog stood up, the M-9 stayed eye level with him. He brushed off his sweat shirt, not minding the loaded gun aimed at him.

"So you knew I was following you for the whole time, huh?" he said, not hiding his disappointment as he wiped away some blood from his mouth.

"yes." Casey said.

"Then may I ask why you are up at this hour…the hour when monsters walk?" he smirked, crossing his arms in front of him.

Casey's eyes flashed dangerously, she shoved the pistol into the hedgehog's forehead, pulling back the hammer.

"Don't call me that!" She growled, knowing that she couldn't shoot him, or anything else for that matter, and he the same.

But words leave no marks on the body.

"I'm just stating the facts…Casey… or is that what you're really called?" Shadow said, toying with her.

"I WILL pull this damn trigger…" She hissed through her teeth.

"Really? So violent you are… Or are you always like this… because, you're not who you seem to be, or are you what you look like…" Shadow seemed to be enjoying tormenting her.

Casey tore away the handgun before she could do something she would regret, and stowed it away under her coat. She turned around and paced herself down the hall.

"Oh, leaving so soon?" Shadow mocked. Laughing he walked off in his own direction. "I'm sure we'll see each other again dear…" he heard him yell.

"Yeah… in hell." She growled.

…

Outside in the Knothole Great Forest, five minutes later…

The large buck came down easily, Casey ate her fill. Purring while she ate. She made sure she dragged the carcass deep into the forest; she didn't want anyone to see her primal, predatory side.

She tore into the fresh bloody meat in its side. Savoring the flavor.

Just as good as mobian flesh, if not better.

If she was to stay in knothole, she had better get used to deer meat; she couldn't get away with murder here.

She had taken off all her clothing, except her panties and bra, because it felt nice, and two, she didn't want to raise suspicions; going back to knothole with bloody clothes would be a walking shit bomb.

And washing them would take too long, so, she took them off, and just washed her fur and underwear which was much easier, and took less time to dry.

She took down her clothes, after wiping her hands off, finished with the carcass. And she then went down to the small pound nearby, and hopped in.

"Brrr… this is a tad cold… but I can manage." Casey shivered slightly, but water was water.

…

Rouge was tipped off by shadow about Casey's early morning 'jog', as he called it, and Rouge did what spies do best, they track, and get paid, which Shadow had asked her to do.

But finding Casey was damn near outrageous, if not impossible.

Her soundless movement and black clothing made her like a specter in the mist.

But rouge had years of practice, and found her in decent time.

She tracked her through the misty Great Forest, and saw her take down the deer, and strip off, and devour it, which Rouge found arousing, and she began to question herself for that…

Soon the vixen had waded into the small pound, and rouge was already frightened enough from her eating the deer in no time like a savage, and she did not want to e a second more around this creature.

Fearing that she may be the dessert…

Rouge shifted uncomfortably, bringing her hand down to the USP-40 at her side. Its black finish didn't reflect in the moonlight that filtered down through the trees.

Who was she? Able to take down a fucking super robot in five seconds flat, when a group of former freedom fighter couldn't, with the ultimate life form and sonic the hedgehog, with air support from an ace pilot, with a supped up turbo jet with heavy plasma cannons and a dead eye aim mechanic with a rail gun, couldn't.

Take a kill shot to the chest, scare the shit out of Sonic the FUCKING hedgehog, and now this, whilst looking hot enough to make lava look bad.

Who the hell is she? Rouge began to yell at herself mentally.

She was hiding behind a tree, trying to stay out of sight; she knew she had enough evidence with the camera she brought.

"Who's there?" the voice cut through her thoughts like an ice pick.

'Damnit!' Rouge cursed to herself, she had stepped on a branch.

She looked around the tree, to see the still naked vixen getting out of the pound, and reaching under her jacket, and pulling out a mean looking handgun, and aiming it towards the sound.

'I better get outa here before I become swill cheese…' Rouge decided, and she took flight, not caring if she was seen now.

…..

Casey looked up, to see something glint across the sky in the direction of the castle, taking this as her cue; Casey, with her excellent eye sight in the early morning darkness quickly got dressed, and rushed out of the woods.

She was clean now, a little damp, but still spotless. I mean, no one saw her. And that white at she thought she saw flying with a camera was just her tired mind…

Right?

…..

"Hello there faker." Shadow grinned as he walked up to the blue hedgehog rival of his.

"Hello there to you to, ultimate jackass." Sonic replied, they all just finished breakfast, and were heading off to their jobs, it was Friday, and so there was a sense of anticipation in the air for the good old weekend.

"So what is it shadow that you wanted to tell me?" Sonic asked, Shadow had requested permission to talk to sonic in privet, which he almost NEVER does.

"Well Sonic…" Shadow takes a digital camera out of his pocket, and smirks wickedly.

"I think that your little fox tails needs to choose new friends more carefully…"

Shadow hands sonic the camera and steps back, as the dominoes began to fall around Casey's world.

…..

Tails had gotten out of the hospital early, nobody knew why, but Casey visited him while he was in there that one day, and after she left, skipping and smiling slightly, with a deep gash on her left arm, which she was holding… and nobody knew why there was a blood transfusion happening with Tails.

An hour later, he was fine. In fact, he felt outstanding!

He was released, and he saw the black hooded vixen looking shyly up at him when he walked out.

He smiled at her brightly, and said, "So how are you doing? And may I ask what the hell did you do to get me moving after I should e dead?" He smiled curiously.

"I...uh… well there was a medical bag in the plane" Casey said, thanking her black fur for hiding her beet red face.

Tails smiled somewhat, Casey was obviously hiding something "my plane doesn't have a medi-kit, and Bunny said you kissed me?" Tails said, cocking his head slightly. "How do you explain that?"

Casey now was as red as the color, if not more. And she was shifting on her seat, and staring at the ground.

But she was saved from having to answer in the form of the Blue Blur, suddenly appearing in a loud whoosh and a blast of wind and sound.

Sonic the hedgehog has arrived ladies and gentlemen.

Sonic smile and walked up to tail, and gave him a bro hug, Casey stood up, still flushed, but smiling as well.

Sonic saw her, and hesitated slightly, Casey noticed this and was a little worried. 'Oh, no not this again…' she thought, sorrow washing over her again, just like back in Arkwood.

But then he turned to tails, and asked him something, "hey, little bro, me and Casey need to talk about something, here's a twenty, and would you get us something to drink?" he asked heartily, slapping the fox on the back.

Tails smiled and nodded, and pocketed the cash, walking off to the nearest café.

Then he turned to Casey, his face hard and emotionless. Casey felt afraid, alone, and took a step back from him.

He folded his arms in front of him and asked. "Who the hell are you? Don't bull shit me with the I don't want to talk about, you dismantled a ten tone killing machine easy, and also three heavily armed sonic bots, and Eggclones in five seconds flat when I couldn't take down one!" he growled.

Casey felt tears in her eyes from the harsh words. She looked at the ground, hiding her face.

"I'm waiting." Sonic said loudly.

"…You don't have to yell…" Casey muttered.

"Excuse me?" sonic barked. He was out of any more fuses. He wanted answers, and he wanted them NOW.

Casey flinched at the reprimand, and hurriedly spoke. Still looking at the ground. Gone was the gentle blue faced hedgehog.

"..I… I…. don't remember much…. Only the pain… and… that… a demon… is in me… and I've been, living with it trying to take…control…all my…life, an…and… what happed…back…there was what it…can do… if I lose myself… it was luck that I gained control again…" she had to force all the words out, every single once, she saw the hedgehog step away from her, he thought that she just looked like one, not IS one.

"You're a DEMON?" he gawked. 'I should've known….' He thought to himself, he had his suspicions, but he really couldn't confirm them until she took down the robot.

"Only when I lose control." She added hurriedly, but the damage was done. Sonic is single minded.

"Please don't hate me…" she whispered. But sonic only turned around, and saw tails waiting there patiently. Little did sonic and Casey knows he heard everything, and that he was a little shocked, if not appalled at sonic.

"I got coffee." He said holding up a tray with three mugs of coffee.

Casey took one, and downed the bitter tasting stuff, she didn't flinch, and she didn't want to look rude in front of the kind fox, hoping to anyone up there that still cared that he didn't hear.

Sonic looked at the fox, "we need to talk tails, ok?"

"sure." The fox smiled,

Casey felt her heart break.

She was soon to be alone again.

She thought about letting the beast take control.

She would love to hear their screams.

And the black hedgehog looked delicious.

…..

"So men, delta has failed, we still can't get near the damned vixen without someone crying foul." The head of Gen-Tec said.

Pacing in the front of a round table filled with doctors, scientists and military commanders.

"But we will get that damn vixen one way or another… but how is the question…" Garillen huffed.

A person from the crowed raised their hand.

"Ahh, Markus, back from the ward I see. Have you an idea?" Garillen asked hopefully.

Markus stood and cleared his throat, "well sir, from our last footage of our target… it appears that… she has taken a liking to the kings closest confident, and the same for him." A picture popped up on a screen behind Garillen.

"Miles 'Tails' Prower" Garillen announced, finishing Markus's speech for him.

"I already know what to do, thank you Mark." Garillen applauded.

Mark sat down, pleased with himself.

"Now, may I speak to my military assists in privet, our friend tail here will be having a field day soon…" he laughed.

…

"Tails, I want you to know something" sonic told his 'little bro' back in the palace.

"Yeah?"

"You know Casey, how she looks and stuff." Sonic eased into it.

"Yes, it's hard not to, but when you get past it she's a really nice person." Tails said happily, he liked Casey, she was a nice vixen, and she needed a friend at the moment. And tails would be glad to be that person.

"Yeah, yeah. But you may not want to be around with her anymore…" sonic warned, and tails stopped smiling, confused, and then he remembered how sonic was acting with Casey some time ago.

'Oh, right THAT thing…' he sighed.

"Well, Casey's a demon." Sonic let it out, and watched his friend's reaction.

Tails only blinked.

"….a demon…." Sonic said again.

"Yeah, I heard you."

"And…" sonic was the confused ne now.

"And I don't care. If she's a demon she's a really nice one. A different one that just wants to fit in." Tails defend his friend.

"But that makes her dangerous tails." Sonic was worried now at Tails blindness to the situation.

"To Eggbots that is…" tails remembered the wreckage.

"Tails you're not grasping the severity of this."

"No, I am, you're the one who's not." Tails sighed, and he walked out of the room.

"And now, I'm going to go spend the day with a very nice demon, one who's nicer then you sonic. Think about, she hasn't hurt anyone of us. So why worry?" tails said, standing in the doorway, casually, before walking out.

…..

Casey saw her favorite, (even though she doesn't know it yet) Two tailed fox walk out of the palace, and smile and wave at her, she smiled to, with a toothy grin., but then brought her hand down, and frowned again.

'He knows, he's just mocking me…' she thought.

"Hey? Casey is there something wrong?" the fox was fast to see sadness.

"You…know now don't you, sonic tell you…" she harped, her ears flattened against her head in shame.

"*sigh* Casey… look, I too was the object of ridicule… and I honestly wouldn't care if you were an egg clone… you saved my life twice, and yes I know what you did the second time…" he smiled and rubbed the Vixens shoulder she closed her eyes and purred slightly. "And you're a nice person, Case. You really are. Stop looking down on yourself. You got a good heart, and that's all that matters. I don't care what others think. There idiots." Tails said, and was shocked when the vixen hugged him tightly, resting her head on his chest, she was crying.

Out of happiness, another first for her.

"Ok Casey *Cough* you can let go now, I still need these lungs…" Tails cringed; she was no shrimp that's for sure

"Thank you, so much" She said quietly, and letting go, blushing slightly as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"So… you want to come back to my place?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have nothing to do either." She said, all traces of depression gone.

"Alright, we can rent movie if that's cool with you." Tails suggested as the two started walking down the sidewalk.

"Sounds good, what do you think we should get?" Casey asked.

"Alien sound good?" Tails asked, he always wanted to see that movie.

"Sure," Casey nodded.

….

(At Prowers house, 8:00 PM)

Casey screamed and jumped onto tails lap as the alien burst out of that guy's chest. (I can't remember his name)

Tails was only slightly startled, 'for someone like Casey she scares really easily.' Tails thought, holding the frightened vixen in his lap tightly, trying to comfort her, as she was in a tight ball.

"It's just a movie Casey, it's all right." Tails said, soothing Casey slightly.

But at every time the Xenomorph (name of the creature in the movie for those of you who don't know.) appeared, Casey let out a meek cry of fright, and held on to Tails.

Tails, being the empathetic and kind fox he is, let her. And didn't comment on it, he too was a little startled.

At the end of the movie, Casey let go of the two tailed fox, but lingered for a bit.

"Good movie eh?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, pretty scary though," Casey said,

"Yeah I have to agree with you… I didn't think blood can spray that far…" He muttered.

"Umm… Tails?" Casey looked up.

"Yeah Casey?"

"Can…I, uhh…sleep here tonight?" she asked timidly cocking her head to the side a bit.

Tails already knew he would say yes, they way she was starting to be treated was mediocre, and getting worse, he didn't want her to spend the night in the palace again. And she was still scared from the movie.

"Yeah, of course. Just go get your stuff and I'll wait." Tails said.

"I'm wearing everything I have already." She said plainly.

"Oh, well. Ok. But there is one thing." Tails commented.

"What's that?"

"I don't have another bed or a sleeping bag…" he said, he said, shuffling his feet.

"Oh…" Casey let out a breath of air, she looked at her clothes, they weren't in the best condition, and were pretty dusty; she would have to sleep in her underwear.

"I can give you some of my clothes," Tails suggested, looking at her jackets state.

"That won't work" Casey said, "I have small spikes on my back, remember?" she knew she could tell tales that, he wouldn't care about her appearance. "There small and I dull them down quite a bit. And they face downwards so they won't tear sheets, but… I still need to wear this jacket…

"Well… I guess we both have to suck it up…" Tails said looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah…" Casey sighed. Even though she was embarrassed, her mind wanted this badly.

Tails tried to keep a straight face. But when you're a guy, and a very, very, good looking vixen, that's soon to be in your bed only wearing her undergarments and you the same it's not that easy for blood not to rush to 'certain places'. And his pants were starting to constrict.

'I don't know if this good or bad thing, or if it's something else….' Tails thought.

"Well my rooms' upstairs follow me." Tails said, changing the topic, he couldn't kick her out. Wasn't possible for him, that's like killing an innocent newborn kitten, or insulting someone's baby. Or taking an old ladies purse, to tails.

Tails showed him his room, and the first thing Casey noticed was that his bed wasn't that big. She could just barley squeeze in there.

"ok, so I'll go get dressed…" tails said, as he stepped into his bathroom, Casey did the same stripping down to her bra and panties, and hanging her jacket, jeans and shirt in the corner. And sat on the edge of the bed, not knowing whether to be, embarrassed, excited, or what.

So she went with both. Her ears twitched involuntarily, slightly nervous. Tails came out, wearing boxers and a white T-shirt. He was in good shape, not overdone but in pretty good shape, working with machines and running with sonic would do that to you. And dodging gunfire…

'Stop looking Casey. You're beginning to stare...' She told herself, tearing her eyes away.

But her eyes trailed back, and went down a bit when she stopped herself and closed her eyes, 'don't even think about it girl! You're not that lucky, and it's not going to happen…' she scolded herself. 'Even though I really want it to…' she heard herself whisper.

Tails was thinking the same, trying not to look at the well formed furry body she had. He quickly pulled the covers over himself and Casey slid in with him. Both not knowing what to say to each other.

Tails himself slept with women before, sally and bunny when he was ten and eight, and Amy as well, but those were both during thunderstorms, he still hates lightning, but he can handle it now.

All of them had no problem with it, he was cute as hell back then, still is but more of a handsome young adult now.

But now, here he was with a… well to be frank and very sexy looking vixen. Pressing up next to him.

Life is either playing with him, or telling him something,

He felt Casey shift next to him, and sigh, rubbing up next to the two tailed fox, hugging him slightly. As she drifted off to sleep.

Yeah it was telling him something.

….

End Chapter Nine.

R&R.


	10. Dreams

Chapter Ten: More Dreams, and More Death Following.

_Casey woke up or at least she think she did. Something was waking her up, she shook her head and she noticed that she was naked again. And that it was still raining._

_It was starting to get old…_

_She looked around, she was in that house again, and the wind outside was bashing relentlessly at the structure; she could see that it was not going to hold up much longer._

_Something was shaking her arm, trying to get her to stand, she couldn't see it, but it WAS there._

_She decided that it was best to follow its lead, she stood up, the fire had died, and whatever it was outside was angry, and getting stronger, she knew this from a lion like roar that echoed though the house._

_She fell to the floor from the power of it, but she shook her head, as a faint outline of something bent over her and lifted her up, and tugged her along holding her hand._

_From its outline, she could tell it had curves, making its sex females, and it was naked like her, making her face go red._

_It was shimmering with a soft light slightly, she didn't know what it was, but it floated off the ground a about an inch._

_A ghost? 'No, ghosts aren't in dreams.' Casey kept telling herself._

_Casey then looked at herself, she skidded to a halt, throwing the thing off balance._

_It was her fur, Casey's fur, it was no longer the deep black color, it was now a light shade of grey, no longer her real world black. _

_She looked at her hands and feet, to see no long black claws, just regular fox claws, she looked at her tail, and no angry spikes lined her back._

_She saw that they were in the hallway, and that the bathroom door was open, she ran into and stared into the broken mirror, her ears weren't tipped red, neither was her tail._

_And her muzzle was a snowy white, as well as her chest and inside of her legs, and it extended to the underside of arms._

_No fangs protruded from her mouth, and her eyes were a brilliant blue electric topaz color. She felt her face, like she was doing it for the first time._

"_Is, is this what I used to look like?" she seemed to ask the spirit figure next to her._

_But it seemed to shake its head, and nod at the same time, in a yes and no fashion._

"_But it has to be! What else? Besides what I am out there!" she said pointing to the sky, out of the dream._

_The spirit seemed to sigh, a small voice echoed in Casey's mind, too small to pick out._

_Casey returned to looking in the mirror, she was shocked, she never knew what she would look like without all her demon features, so she guessed it was this._

_A normal vixen girl… with a normal vixen girl life…_

_The spirit was pulling her again, and she abandoned the mirror, and let it pull her along._

_She was starting to make sense of what's going on, the thing chasing them was her inner demon, and her, her body she had right now, would be well, Casey. And the thing pulling her….? _

_Casey was still working that out._

"_Excuse me but who the hell are you?" Casey yelled over the roar of the unearthly storm._

_The spirit turned around for a second and a voice echoed again in the back of Casey's mind,_

"_I don't understand you" Casey shook her head. "Screw it! Let's just keep running." Casey sighed, as they barreled out the door, just as the house was demolished, they heard the thing roar, and heavy paw steps pursed them._

_The spirit that was pulling Casey, Casey had now taken to calling it Spirit, was pretty damned fast, and silent._

_And the demon that's chasing them was pretty damned slow and loud._

_But it was relentless, Casey would give it that much._

_Casey didn't know how long they ran, but her fur was soaked from the endless rain._

_But the spirit didn't seem to run out of energy, _

"_Were we going?" Casey asked over the roar of the wind and rain she knew that she wouldn't be able to make out its words, but it was something to do while she was pulled along, her legs were about to fall off, she really wanted to get there._

_The Spirit pointed up ahead to a clearing, and they sprinted into it._

_In the middle of the clearing was an old run down small town, Casey had an eerie feeling that she's been here before… it was painfully familiar._

_They ran to an old building on the far side of the town, with the storm biting at their heels._

_The two slammed the door behind them Casey panted, bending over with her hands on her knees._

"_You…really… run…a lot…do...you?" she asked the spirit. It nodded, and walked further into the small house. _

_Casey followed suit, shaking her fur like a dog, she then ran her hand over herself to pat down the wet fur, and then her long black hair, which is odd because she cut it last week._

_And it now came down past her shoulders, 'strange.' Casey thought._

_But she was reminded of what she was supposed to be doing when the spirit pulled her back along with it, not letting Casey get two feet out of its reach._

'_I must be pretty damned special to it.' Casey concluded, seeing the outline of its head turning around to confirm Casey's location every five seconds._

_But if she was so important, Casey wanted to know why. _

_Casey walked up into a room in the top floor, and glanced around there was a couch pushed up against one side of the room, and there were rotting boards as walls, a dresser and a bath room were there, and a bed with enough room for two near a boarded up window, a dull light hung down from the ceiling and a few playfur (Lesbian mobian porn) (…no comment) magazines were in the corner of the room, Casey made a metal note to look at them later._

"_Well I see our entertainment for tonight…" Casey said gesturing at the mags. _

_The spirit seemed to laugh and slapped Casey on the ass playfully, as if to say, 'you dirty girl…' _

"_This is your house isn't it…"Casey grinned._

_The spirit shook its transparent head, and went over to the bed._

"_good idea," Casey said, and went with it, it was a nice bed, comfortable, and only slightly dirty, with stains that revealed its former occupants 'habits' as did the magazines in the corner of the room._

"_So, you have any paper so you and I can communicate?" Casey said, staring up at the ceiling._

_The spirit shook its head, _

"_Damn, I have to find some in the morning… or is it morning? Cuz I am dreaming right?"_

_The spirit nodded._

"_But yet I'm not… right?" Casey then asked, enjoying the comfy bed._

_The spirit again nodded_

"_Well, I'm going to sleep to wake up… I think." Casey said as she pulled the covers over herself as did the spirit._

…_._

Tails felt himself awaken to the world, his eyes slowly adjusting to the bright light of day.

He yawned, and then he felt a wait on top of him, he looked up to see a sleeping Casey laying belly down on him, hugging him as if he were a teddy bear.

Now, tails is a nice guy, and he's blushing as hard as he ever will, and Casey is oblivious to what she's doing. And he didn't want to wake her up, but, Tails hoped she would get off soon before she felt anything 'down there' poking her. -.O

The vixen shook her head and yawned, and then looked down at tail and blinked.

She then recognized the situation and barrel rolled off of the fox and leaped off from the bed, almost banging her head on the wall of the room, she saw she was next to her coat, and she hurriedly put it on.

After the brief drama that occurred, "did…did we…" she asked worriedly.

"No…no we didn't…" Tails assured her,

Casey let out a sigh, disappointed, but yet glad. "Ok… so…I'm going to get dressed. She said, reaching for her pants and shirt.

"Good idea, me to." Tails said, both over the brief moment.

After the two finished, they walked downstairs, tails fixed himself breakfast, Casey having a different eating style and such.

Then the phone rang.

…..

"Who was it?" Casey asked after he got off.

Tails turned to her, with a shocked expression on his face.

"I… I just got combat duty." He said, almost dropping the phone, Casey's ears pricked up and she got a distant feeling of dread.

Because somehow, she knew that something else was being played at.

….

Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be longer, I promise.

R&R


	11. The Set Up

Chapter Eleven: The Set Up.

…

"So Casey, I know I can trust you with this, but I'm not supposed to tell anyone though, but I just need to." Tails said excitedly, he was specifically told not to tell sonic "well you see, I'm probably the best hacker ever."

"Let me guess, they need you to go in solo, and sabotage a base." Casey guessed.

"How did you know?"

Casey pointed to her ears and then the phone, smiling.

"…Damn." Tails said, impressed.

"Let me go with you." Casey suddenly pleaded.

"What?"

"I want to come." She said, taking the two tailed foxes hand. Not noticing she did.

"But it said specifically for nobody else."

"I don't care, nothing's going to stop me from going with you, if we both do this, maybe people will stop hating Me." she pleaded. What she said was not the truth; she actually wanted to impress the fox.

"…" tails thought for a moment, Casey was pretty stealthy, and tails had limited combat experience, and she also took down a ten ton machine, making her a very formidable opponent.

"…ah what the hell rules were meant to be broken of course you can join." He smiled,

Casey didn't know why she then kissed the fox and hugged him, but she did and she wasn't complaining.

"I'll go get my gear!" She chirped running up the stairs.

Tails sat there stunned, he felt his lips and then shook his head to clear it. Smiling slightly. "Women… I'll never understand." He laughed.

…..

Shadow looked through the window at the display, he had tapped into the wire with a little GUN training, and he smirked, and ran off to the palace.

…

Twelve hours later.

"This thing's a pretty loose fit, don't you think?" Tails complained, he had a black hat over his head, and a Kevlar reinforced raid jacket and pants on, Casey had her usual apparel on, and was rearing to kill.

Her eyes glowed slightly in the darkness.

She glanced at him, and gave him the up and down, "its ok, the adrenalin will make you forget.

Casey had been given some heavy gear, an MP-5 SS and two silencers for her M-9's. Along with some requested throwing knives, unconventional, but lethal in her hands.

Tails was less equipped, preferring to use his own weaponry, his famous old 'Magic Glove' a white glove able to transform in to a super charged energy cannon, silent and very accurate, as it is deadly, with multiple firing settings.

Casey thought it was actually pretty cool, tails beamed; he loved it when people admired his and rotors work.

He was also given a combat knife and silenced UMP-45 and M-9, he gave the heavy Smg to Casey who knew how to use it better than he did.

"Try to stay behind me ok?" Casey told him.

"Why?' he asked, not wanting her to do all the heavy lifting.

"I can take a point blank round and be ok, don't ask me why, just be glad. And two, I don't want the gear to get damaged, we would be screwed then, and three, I like you, don't want that cute face to get all messed up." she chuckled.

"Hey!" tails teased.

"Two minutes" The driver announced, and Casey gave a look over of her weapons, and took out her favored M-9's.

They arrived at the edge of the building, the two dismounted, and the Car raced off.

"Take my hand." Tails said, Casey did as prompted, and Tails crouched and then took flight over the fence, rising rapidly.

It was a large complex that looked recently built for its size, tents surrounded the grey eggman building, with robots and clones circling below.

The two foxes landed on the rooftop, and Casey saw the door that led to the top floor.

She got to work on it, using her tools of the trade to pick the lock.

"Were through." She announced, and she pushed the door open, and walked into the stairwell.

She looked over the edge down the spiraling steps.

"Metal stairs, can you fly us down fox boy?" She asked turning to the fox, as she pulled her hood over her face.

"Yeah, case" she took his hand, and tails swung over the drop twisting his tails rapidly,

"Ok, were supposed to go to the third floor, and find the central computer, and upload this virus." Tails took out a USB-flash drive. "Lots of guards, but we can take them." Tails said.

"My weapons aren't strong enough to take out the robots, my claws can, but I have to get really close for that.

"My energy cannon can disable them silently, no worries." He said, and for show his right hand glove flashed once and a large black cylinder appeared.

"Ok, there's the floor." Casey pointed out.

Casey swung forward and landed silently at the door, and pushed it open, a dimly lit hallway, lined with doors appeared before them, with a two turns at the end of it.

"We need to find room 536" tails told her.

"Got it, stay behind me, remember?" Casey looked at him.

"But I will take out any Eggbots we see." He reminded her.

"Right, got it."

They crouched low and Casey led the way like a cat in the night, her footsteps nonexistent, while tails had to go slower to not make noise.

Tails was startled when two clones walked around the corner at the end of the hall way, but then two streaks of light spun through the air and impaled them in the face.

The guards fell but Casey leaped forward and caught both of them, laying them down on the floor, and took out two bloods stained throwing knives; she licked the blood happily off of the knives like a child will to an ice cream cone.

But she shook her head, growling slightly, and placed them back in there holders, trying to not look at the bodies or the blood.

Tails caught up with her and glanced at the two holes were their hearts should be, and shivered slightly at the terrifying accuracy of the throws, he was glad that he had her with him now.

Casey glanced around the corner leading to the left, and pulled her head back and took out one silenced M-9.

She spun around the corner, bringing her gun to bear; four shell casings hit the floor tinkering slightly. As the four hollow point rounds were ejected from her handgun.

And so began the few milliseconds left for the four test tube babies lives.

The hit the floor, and Casey was thankful for the rug on the floor.

She had placed the kill shots in there necks there were only two of them, but she didn't want a involuntary scream when she took out their heads.

Tails gave her the thumbs up sign, and then they both froze when they heard the sound of clanking machinery.

Casey glanced at tails, who nodded and held out his right hand and the glove morphed into a weapon of war.

The two Eggbots came down the stairs.

The design of them had changed over the course of the years which both races were at war, from the humble beginnings of a simple egg shaped design, all red with a cone like nose.

To the now fearsome almost primal hulk of metal shaped like a clone, but with one arm being a Gatling laser, and the other a three pronged metal grasper, and two chunky legs.

And the head being a domed shape piece of metal and the eye being a single strip of glass with a single red eye revolving around it.

Tails casually brought up his gun arm and fired.

A large fast moving ball of electricity sparked out of the end of it and rocketed towards it target like a fever.

It impacted it and lightning sparks flew everywhere around the robot, it flailed its arms before going limp its power source overcharged and its systems fried and useless.

"Nice shot." Casey complimented. 'I really want to get one of those…' she later thought.

Tails nodded in thanks, and his Energy cannon morphed back into a white glove.

The pair then raced around the corner, and encountered little to no resistance of any such kind, besides more doors.

"This is too easy." Tails complained,

"Shouldn't you be happy that it is?" Casey said looking around another corner before giving the all clear.

"yeah, but this is not a good kind of easy, this is like a bad kind of easy, only five things got in our way so far, and it it's been thirty minutes, they should've found the bodies by now and sounded the alarm." Tails murmured, looking around the hallway.

"I don't know what you're complaining about. If this was such a big mission they would've used somebody like that ninja guy or that fucking black hedgehog." Casey growled.

"Whoa, somebody has a grudge." Tails chuckled.

…

"The targets are in sir." A soldier said, standing next to Garillen, as he watched a monitor showing tails and Casey's progress, it was a playback, showing Casey nail the two Clones with the throwing knives, and then lick the blade before downing the two others.

The soldier seemed to flinch.

"Fascinating, superior heightened senses and reflexes. We simply must have her." Garillen sighed, his fingers pressed together while he sat in his chair.

"You know what to do, when the reach the room make sure that the two tailed fox leaves it to shut off the safety, then seal her in. any means necessary if things go awry." Garillen waved his hand and the

"But what if she leaves the room?" the soldier asked.

"Then hold him hostage, we just need her away so she can't intercept." Garillen said.

The soldier saluted before leaving the room.

"You'll soon be mine my old friend… we've been out of touch for too long. That is, if you do remember." Garillen smiled.

….

"HE WHAT!" Sonic blasted shadow, who stood there calmly, only blinking in response.

"Like I said, he got a call, he was requested for a field operation that required his hacking skills, and Casey decided to go with him, and there at the target building now." Shadow said calmly, his arms folded.

"Why the hell would he do that? He's gona get himself killed!" Sonic said, pacing the room franticly.

"Actually, we hacked into the security feed, and there a third of the way done already." Shadow commented.

"I don't care if they were leaving! Just get him out of there!" sonic shouted, quickly putting on his shoes getting ready to run off.

"What about the girl she's with him? You want her out too I assume." Shadow smirked.

"I don't what happens to her, tails is in danger and so far from what I see he's not safe when she's around, she's a bomb shadow." Tails grunted.

"As you wish." Shadow turned around, and smiled, so far so good.

….

"Were in" Casey said, they had found the room, and Casey had just picked the lock and walked inside, it was filled with electronics and computers, all of them blinking around one big one.

"An AI-Class 58.86-V super computer, very nice... and in great condition…" Tails said in awe. Fingering the keyboard.

"But it has a safety, I need to get that off in order to up-load the virus." He announced simply by looking.

"What do you need me to do?" Casey asked.

"There should be a room around here filled with computers, there should be one that says safety, find that one and select 58.86-V Safety. And just click it. Then I can get in." Tails told her, and then returned to preparing the Virus.

"On it." She said, and ran out of the room.

….

"Target has left the room" Garillen spoke into a radio. "Proceed with the second plan, and get the one in the target room."

"_Roger that, we are in motion."_

…

She kept checking rooms, finding none filled with CPU's, only bathrooms and bedrooms and other useless rooms.

"Were is it!" She hissed, she then turned around to see the last one she hasn't checked.

"Here we are…" she sighed, and pushed open the door to see the room she needed, large and with cables everywhere with computers lying in rows with their screens blinking, she saw one in the far corner, and the hopped over to it and checked its name.

58.86-V Safety.

"Bingo" she smirked and she sat down and hoped that she knew what she was doing.

…

"All right, its set. Now all I got to do is put this in here…. And click this… and wait for the safety to shut off… and…. Oh, good Casey just did it… and…." Tails muttered to himself, crouching over the CPU with the flash drive inserted.

He then heard the sound of many footsteps approaching the room, and he knew that they weren't friendly.

"Shit... I knew this was too easy. He growled, and he quickly started the download process, and shut off the screen. He looked around for something to hide in, but then he got an idea.

He took out his silenced M-9, and saw the fire extinguishers above him, he shot the ones nearest him, and put his Energy cannon gloved hand behind him and activated it.

He then shot the computers nearest him, and they sparked, he emptied his entire magazine and threw down the now unloaded weapon.

The computers sparked and fizzled, and smoke trailed up into the sensors.

"FREEZE" the group of ten clones shouted, raising XM-8's and pointing them at his head, tails sighed.

…

Casey ran out of the room, hearing shouts.

"I guess are cover is sucked." She muttered and took out her UMP-45SS.

…..

The sprinkles hissed to life, drenching the clones, but tails stayed dry.

"What you think water is going to hurt me?" the nearest one said he lifted his rifle higher, and cocked it and flipped the safety off. "Where's the girl! You give her to us, you go free!" he growled, Tails faltered, confused.

"Right here." A voice said from behind them.

They whirled around and tails took his chance, and fired.

The electric bolt hit the pool of water beneath the clones, and arks of electricity ran up their legs killing all of them within seconds.

Tails hopped over the smoking charged remains and grabbed Casey, pulling her with him.

"Nice thinking!" Casey said, seeing the display, "But what did they want with me?" She muttered to herself.

…..

"Sir! Alpha one has stopped responding!" the soldier said, running into the room once more

"I know! Send in the other teams! All of them! I want that VIXEN!"Garillen shouted.

…

C'mon Casey! There right behind us!" Tails shouted, they could hear the shouts of the men behind them.

They rounded the corner, and they heard the volley of fire as bullets impacted the wall right behind them were they were a second ago.

"That was to close for comfort, c'mon we gota run!" tails said, Casey was going as fast as she could, but from years of running with sonic, tails was faster.

Then Casey looked ahead of them, and heard the sound of more guards coming from that direction.

With nowhere to run Casey looked up and saw an air vent.

"Exit: stage up tails!" Casey shouted and leapt up her claws cut through the thin steel, she pulled tails up with her, and the two crawled forward, Casey leading the way.

"Nice thinking, but we have to get out sometime; they'll cut the air flow." Tails said, taking shallow breaths.

"I know this is just so we weren't Swiss cheese back there." she said.

"They wanted you back there, not me for some reason, any ideas? Did you do something back before we met you?" Tails asked.

"Tails… I did a LOT of things to a LOT of people back when I was younger. It's a big list tails." She told him.

Then she turned around and looked back at him questioningly. "…Are you looking at my ass?" she said defensively

"Casey, in this position there's not a lot of room to move, and were both moving forward and I have to if I don't want to run into you, so yes, but not intentionally. And we could be going faster. And why are you asking that now?" he said hurriedly, his face lighting up a bright red color.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Casey said embarrassed, crawling forward at a faster pace now.

"No harm no fowl, let's just keep moving." Tails said empathetically.

…..

Sonic burst through the front door, not caring about the bunch of people shooting at him, but vainly missing.

"Were the hell are they!" he shouted, rushing through the complex.

He ran up the flights of stairs, slamming into clones when he could, tearing down doors and trying to see any clue to wear they went.

He passed four dead bodies with knife wounds and shots to the head, and he guessed that was Casey, and when he found the smoldering remains of a robot and clones, he knew that was tails.

"Which way did they go?" he shouted to himself, not seeing any more dead clones, but was standing underneath an air vent that was torn open from beneath it.

He couldn't go in there, he was a bit too big, and it would take too long to crawl through.

So he guessed that it was leading away from the carnage, and he ran down the hall following it.

…..

"Sir! The targets have taken to the air vent! Do we have permission to use tear gas? And sir, we also have reports that the king is here, and with RMA soldiers to. Requesting orders." The soldier said again.

"DAMNIT! We almost had her! But it's too late. All Gen-Tec workers are to evac now! We'll have to try again some other time… damn hedgehog was tipped off by somebody… fucking ass!" Garillen swore violently, but he followed the solider out of the room, and too an awaiting Evac chopper, with more on the way to get the hired Mercs dressed as Eggman clones out.

….

"Ok, we can get out here." Casey said, tearing a hole in the vent, and easing herself out.

She last her grip and fell, nothing that would hurt her, but maybe the person that she fell ON.

"OW! GET OFF!" The pissed blue hedgehog shouted.

Casey hurriedly got off and tried to help him up but he wasn't in the mood, he jumped up and pulled out the surprised yellow fox.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING TAILS!" Sonic shouted at the hurt looking fox.

"What the hell is your problem Sonic? I can do what I want! IM FUCKING 19!" Tails shouted back, his fur bristling.

"Who let you go on this damn mission and why did you bring her! And why were you trying to get yourself killed!" sonic shouted at him again, he grabbed tails and pulled him along.

"That's it! Were leaving! I'm having a talk with you when we get home." Tails scolded him like he was a child.

Tails thrashed trying to get out of his grip. "What the hell do you mean 'Home?' My home is not in the palace you jerk! And I'm not ten years old anymore! AND YOU'RE NOT MY DAD! HE'S DEAD!" Tails scowled at sonic, who seemed to flinch at the mentioning of tails parents.

Casey just walked along, also angry at the hedgehog, and how he mentioned her, but she stayed silent, and didn't say anything.

"Plus! Why didn't you tell me!" Sonic growled at tails.

"BECAUSE THIS SHIT WOULD HAPPEN!" Tails screamed at sonic, making him flinch enough that he let go, tails jumped out of his arms length, and stood next to Casey. "Sorry about that, sonic thinks that he's my 'father' and if he was well he sucks." Tails was on fire, furious.

Sonic had no rebuke when tails said something like that; he couldn't say anything about being his foster parents. That would just send him on a rage trip.

"Tails I just don't want you to get hurt…" he said calmly.

"WHY? You keep having me under ball and chain! I can't make any of my own decisions! When I said I wanted to join the combat engineers you said no! They don't go into combat without tank and air support sonic! When I said I wanted to join the air force! You still said no! And I didn't even ask you! You just vetoed it!" Tails ranted.

"Look at Casey! She looked after me!" Casey smiled and nodded. "They even just wanted her! Not me! And I'm fine!"

"And any way, do you know why the hell Eggman wants Casey? Everything else aside now, really, we want to know. And you being the king and everything sonic, do you have anything like this?" tails said forcing himself to calm down by switching to something else not related.

"No, but if Eggman want her and he's sending a new type of bot, that makes too dangerous for you to-"

"AH TO HELL WITH YOU SONIC! FUCK YOU!" Tails suddenly raged, "YOU! Can't tell me who I can and can't be with! That's crossing the god damn line!" Sonic stood there shocked, tails never swore at him like that.

"You can't force me to not be with her you ass!" Tails finished, he took Casey's hand and led her past sonic who just glared.

Casey tried not to look at him, but his eyes burned holes in her head.

…

Minutes later, the two were airborne, with tails carrying Casey; the two were still laden down with their gear.

But tails had carried sonic and knuckles before at the same time, so it was no problem for him to do it with one vixen and a few guns.

"It's pretty cool how you can fly. Wish I could." Casey commented, her arms around the fox, and the wind ruffling her hair.

"Yeah, it never gets old, flying whenever you want. But I can't do it forever. But I can make back to my place."

"Ok, but I need to go back to the palace I guess… huh, it's a shame really, and you were a great mattress." She teases him.

Tails laughs, and the City could be seen in the distance, closing quickly.

"Just know that you can sleep at my house whenever you want ok? Don't let Shadow oust you and push you around." He told her.

"Thanks, and don't worry, he tired that once… and Once with a capital O." she smirked.

"Ouch." Tails chuckled, they saw his place, and he descended slowly, and then put Casey down gently.

"I think your friend sonic is going to be waiting for me back at my room." Casey sighed.

" I don't know what's up with sonic honestly. He gets paranoid over me and its beginning to cause tension between us, not to be blunt or anything, but I think your butting weight on the tension, with how people perceive you." She looked down. "But I really don't care, they can suck it up. You're my friend case, don't forget that. You saved me twice. That has to say something about you not being a bad person." He smiled and Casey sighed.

"Thanks, but I can't get over some things. I always wanted to come to knothole, to think that people wouldn't be so harsh…"

"There's something else bothering you isn't there." Tails said with an almost dead on accuracy.

"Yes… there is." Casey said.

"Do you want to tell me?" Tails asked.

"Maybe in the morning… but not right now I'm a bit tired, you look tired to, and we should get some rest, we can do something tomorrow." Casey said, yawning. She was beginning to become a day person.

"Same here. So I'll see you. Around nine sound good?" tails asked.

"Yeah that sounds good." Casey said as she turned around and walked away, but then she stopped and ran back to tails smiling.

"You forget something Casey?" tails said who was unlocking the door to his house.

"Yeah I did." she said still smiling brightly.

"And that would be…"

"Your goodnight kiss." She said pressing her lips to his.

She held this for a few seconds, before giggling and disappearing into the darkness, leaving a stunned tails rooted to the ground.

…

Bunny was just passing tails house, finishing her evening jog. When she saw this display from Casey, and heard it to. She knew that feelings were brewing amongst the two. And she chuckled to herself.

She remembered what it was like to be young and in love.

….

END chapter eleven.

R&R


	12. To Win The Demons Heart

Chapter Twelve: To Win The Demons' Heart.

Casey saw the morning light trickle through the curtain; she sighed and wrapped the blankets closer around her furry naked body.

"Oh… I realllly don't want get up…" she moans. But then she sat bolt up-right and looked at the clock next to her bed.

It read 8:45.

She leapt out of her bed and hurriedly but her clothes on now clean. But she fumbled with her bra, and it fell onto the floor, she left it, for it too much time for her to put on anyway.

She sprinted over to her weapons closet, to revel her 'Borrowed' 'new' UMP-45, and MP-5. She grabbed the smaller MP-5 and shoved it under her jacket along with her two M-9's and sapphire knife.

She leapt out of the window, falling the three story drop, tucking and rolling when she hit the ground, perfectly fine, she ran out the gates still in a full on sprint.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shiiiiit..." She whispered to herself repeatedly, she was going to be late.

….

Tails and his Aunt Bunny sat around the table in the kitchen, with plates of eggs in front of them.

"So suga, how you been doing?" Bunny asked,

"Great actually, though sonic has been a little antsy with Casey ever since me and her became friends." Tails sighed.

"You like her don't you." Bunny Smirked.

"Yeah, she's my friend." Tails said.

"I know that, I meant… in that '_other'_ way…" she smiled eyes gleaming.

"Oh…" tails said. "I-I don't know what you're talking about…" tails stammered, face heating.

"Oh, c'mon tails, haven't you seen the ways she's looked at you, and the way she acted around you? Plus she kissed you last night." Bunny pointed out.

"She was just being friendly…" tails defended.

"Tails, I know what it's like to be in love, and I'm a woman, I KNOW what she's playin at." Bunny smiled victoriously, and tails looked down in defeat.

"You're not going to tell sonic are you?" he asked, Sonic finding out how he felt was the last thing he needed.

"OF course not Hun, but when are you going to tell her?" Bunny asked.

"I don't know Aunt Bunny, I don't know." Tails sighed, his face still flushed.

The doorbell rang, and tails stood up. "That's Casey." He said.

"Go get her Romeo…" Bunny teased.

"Hey!" he blushed.

…..

"Casey's favorite fox answer the door and she stepped inside and gave him a friendly hug, which he returned.

"Hey there Casey, you're early." He said.

"I ran, woke up five minutes ago." She said, rubbing her head against his chest.

Tails glanced over at his aunt, who was smiling, and raised an eyebrow, giving him the 'don't deny it; look. Tails sighed helplessly.

"So case, I want you to meet my Aunt, Bunny Rabbot." Tails said introducing her.

"Does she…" Casey's voice filled with fear.

"No, no, she honestly doesn't care." Tails reassured her.

"Oh, ok then." Casey said, calming herself down.

"Oh, so you're the one Tails keeps talkin about." Bunny walked into the room, looking at Casey with a new interest. And she had to admit that they would make a cute couple if people got over Casey's features.

"Yeah, you would be… Bunny Rabot? Right?" Casey asks inquisitively.

"Yeah suga, that's me." she says, walking into the kitchen, with the two in tow.

Tails walks up his fridge, with a calendar and to do list hung up on it. "So is there anything I can get you two?" he asks.

"No thanks, I already ate." Casey said. This was true; she was running through the forest as a short cut, and snagged a low flying bird. She licked some remaining blood off her mouth, and looked out the window from under her hood.

"No thanks tails, I'm fine as well, but thank you for asking Hun." Bunny said, and started talking to Casey about something or other.

"All right, I'll be right back I just remembered I have to check something. I might be some time ok?" He said, he walked into his work shop, and locked the door behind him and went over to a workbench, with mechanical parts strewn about it, and a mean looking assault rifle laying on it, with the blueprints lying under it.

"Ok… so let's try this thing out." He said, lifting up the surpassingly light rifle, it had a long barrel, with a XM-8 handle extending to the edge of the stock, to the front of the rifle, with a black finish, it had a long muzzle with a flash reducer equipped, it had an adjustable M-4 model stock and a 50 round magazine with custom make bullets, and a intergraded firing mechanism. He called it the XM38-Hell Hound. Accurate up to 1,756 yards, surpassing some sniper rifles and it delivered a heavy bullet as well.

He put down his latest toy, and walked into the bathroom.

He splashed some water on his face, trying to calm himself down, he was sweating when Casey hugged him, and blood rushed to some areas.

And he was wearing loose pants, opening the fridge and letting the cool air wash over him didn't ease his erection, and focusing on a new weapon didn't take his mind off Casey's curves and smiling face either, he almost called the gun the Black vixen or something that rung of Casey. But he forced himself to go with Hell Hound, which wasn't bad by all means it suited the gun nicely.

He ran more water onto a rag, and put it over his face, letting the coolness soak through.

"-T!" he repeated to himself, trying to calm down.

It wasn't working that well.

Eventually, quickly slipped into his room, taking note to curse loudly by the door, and drop a paint can. He quickly walked up to his room, with a bit black pain on his loose jeans, it would wash off, but he needed something less… revealing.

Minutes later he came back into the kitchen, with more suitable leg wear.

"What happened in the Hun? We heard you shout?" Bunny asked. Casey was looking up at him worriedly, wondering if her hurt himself.

"Ahh, it was nothing, just remembered to put another coat of ant-reflecting coloring on my new model XM… and I slipped a little and dropped the can… happens a lot actually. Hey you remember that time me you and sonic were trying to get away from a bunch of spider bots, and we ran through that old store!" tails smiled.

"Oh! Yeah! Sonic ran through the paint section and came out all red? Thought he was knux for a second!" Bunny and tails laughed.

Casey looked at both of them, not knowing what the hell they were talking about, and just shrugged.

"Hey," tails said turning to Casey. "You have any stories you'd like to tell?" tails asked, bunny nodded in agreement.

"Well… there is one…" Casey said, going through her memories… ones that weren't THAT gory…

Then Casey smiled sadly…

"Yeah, I have one…" she said finally.

"Well then tell us, were all ears."

"Well… it all started around when I was fifteen… right before my not so nice streak… if you know what I mean…

_Flashback…_

_Four years ago…_

"_C'mon Cas! (No not a misspelling, it really is Cas, like K-Ah-Ss) Hurry!"_

_A red vulpine fox, with a white furry chest and red fur and eyes said, shouting to a familiar black vixen, struggling a bit to climb up a rocky outcropping. Digging her needle sharp claws into the hard stone. It was an effort but she managed to pierce through the rock and get a solid hold._

_Casey had completely different attire at the time._

_Barley any at all._

_She wore nothing except for a belt around her waist that held her Sapphire knife, and a vest that didn't cover anything, it was colored grey carrying some provisions, black biker gloves, and hiking boots. Her tuff of hair below her neck that puffed out covered her small breasts, and her tail hid anything else. Letting her showy legs catch stares. As well as other things…_

_The only thing she needed to worry about now is the other two kids below her also climbing with improvised gear. It wasn't a big cliff, only about the 5/6ths of a foot ball field high, more or less._

"_I hope you're not looking at anything down there you two!" Casey shouted back at the cougar and the weasel._

"_No promises!" the cougar shouted back up to her, happily._

_Casey let out a growl, but she couldn't blame them. They were adolescents going through puberty, and Casey happened to be one of the few girls in the small settlement they were now trying to reach._

_Casey reached the top, and hauled herself over, taking a few breathes of air, before the waiting red fox, around the age of 16 took off again, Casey was about to turn sixteen, and then she would be able to start work! But right now, training._

_Now waiting for the others, as the rules for the training stated on this exercise, everyone for themselves._

_The red fox came to another climb this one was only twelve feet tall, Casey smirked and launched herself into the air, her light body flying about three quarters of the way up. She slammed one clawed hand home into the rock and then leaped up once more, and caught the edge of the cliff face, and hauled herself over once more._

_Smiling victoriously, she looked over the edge to see the still climbing red fox, only now were the other two starting the next climb._

"_Hey! No fair Cas!"_

"_It's CASEY." She sighed, as the red fox pulled himself up over the ledge._

_He wore a black jacket, much like Casey's modern jacket she wore now, which was far too big for him and nothing else really, except sneakers and one red glove on his right hand. He had a chunk that was taken out of his left ear, and a scar over his left eye, his eye was almost hit when he got it from god knows what. And a cocky grin. He had two stray hairs that fell over his face, and he had a rebellious appearance._

_His name was Jericho._

_They waited until the other two came up slightly out of breath, but their faces flushed not from climbing, but they were climbing at the time , and case was ahead of them, with her cute butt. And they were below her._

"_next time, you go first, she scolded the two, she couldn't yell at them everybody in the settlement was close to each other, she knew they were just being boys. Hell she would do the same if they were dressed like her._

_The two shrugged, grinning a little._

_He nodded in approval, and then pointed to a steep hill, lined with boulders, "Ok, this part of the race, you need get up the hill first, whoever gets to the top of the hill first gets to take the easy road! Ready? Go!" Jericho then yelled._

_Everybody knew that Casey was best at the obstacle course. She was agile and quick, she could move through the air like a bird, and twist herself like a cat, and always land on her feet._

_But she had a weakness, a common one among most of the girls of the settlement._

_And that would be Jericho._

_Jericho was rugged as hell, and he and Casey were always trying to one up each other. It was a game they both played._

_But everyone knew that Casey had a small crush on him. Nothing that she would want to take to the next level, just passing glances and small stuff kept her content._

_Right before Casey was about to take off like a rocket and take the lead by a mile that Jericho finally figured out how to stall her. _

_Each time they got to this part, Casey had thwarted him, and she got to take the easy road home._

"_Hey! Cas!" Jericho said next to her._

_She looked to her left…._

_Only to receive… _

…_a passing slap on the ass from him_

_She instantly froze to the ground. For about a minute, before she shook it off, and with a pissed off look on her face, and two rosy lines under her eye, trudged up the hill everybody already ascended._

_She could here hysteric laughing coming from the three boys standing up on the hill._

"_Oh god man! What do you have? A death wish or somthin?"_

"_Dude! Jericho… she's going to fucking CASTRATE you for that!"_

"_I think she's more pissed that I beat her then spanked her actually, pals"_

"_That's what we were saying!"_

"_Oh."_

_Casey walked up to them and opened her mouth but then shut it promptly, seeing everybody still smiling, and snicker slightly, this included Jericho._

_Casey was walking up the trail, the two others had run past her. but then she got an idea, she looked to her left to see forest, and she jumped into it, rushing through it, she saw the trail, that Jericho had taken._

_She waited in the shadows, smiling, and blushing a little to, not believing that she was about to do what she think she was about to do._

_Then she saw him, whistling and walking along the path._

"_I really can't believe I did that…" he chuckled. "Well… she is cute… and I well… just sorta did what my mind told me to…" he sighed._

_Casey couldn't believe she heard that, but stuck with the plan._

_She crept out when she had past him. And then followed him, ran up to him._

_And said._

"_Hey, Jer." Her nick name for her, like she calls her Cas._

_He whirled around, shocked._

_And she did the one thing that she knew she could do._

_She kissed him right on the lips passionately _

_He froze, and she stopped and smirked at him._

"_You really didn't think that I was going to let you get away with that did you?" she chuckled._

_He was lost for words. "I-uh, I mean…"_

"_And yeah I did here you say that I was cute…" she said, cocking her head to the side, and shuffling her feet with her hands behind her back. She chuckled and decided to give him a hug._

"_Thanks anyway. Jer, _

"_So, wanna go play in the pond up in the springs?" she asked, releasing him._

"_Sounds great, let's go." Jericho nodded, trying to forget what just happened._

_After ten minutes of walking, Casey chatting about boys, Jericho about girls, and training, and other things teens going through puberty would chat about. they came to the pool, and they took off their clothes, not afraid to be COMPLETELY naked in front of each other, hell, Casey has even seen Jericho's Manhood many times before here, the hot water would do that to male foxes during this time of the year. It was the end of the mating season as some would call it, and Casey herself was just starting to get off being in heat._

"_Now let's get washed off." She smiled, and they hopped into the pool._

_Jericho washed off Casey and she washed him off._

"_So how was training today?" he asked, running his fingers through her fur on her back, grooming her coat._

"_Yeah, we need to do that again some time." She agreed. "I think we need to work more on climbing and stuff like that."_

"_Yeah, I think we should too. May need it one day… that's the fastest rout for escape…" he shuddered. Then he looked at chest, "hey, Casey your rack is getting pretty nice, your turning into a women now aren't you" he grinned, feeling one."_

"_Thanks," she said, placing a hand on one. "You know last time I checked you had some growth down there as well." She said, pointing to her lower regions_

_Jericho looked at his crotch, and grinned. "So you've been looking now haven't you?"_

_Casey's sighs. "I guess, a little…"_

"_But I don't get it how your half demon, but yet you have the body of an angle? Real question." Jericho looked her wet body over. Noticing her growing curves and effortless gait she has when she walks, and that swaying motion her hips make. _

"_You know, I don't know. I guess its how I compensate for looking like this, when I get older, I think I can work my way on those without bias. _

_Jericho whistled, "Dear god, you when you're twenty. Now that. Is one sexy vixen." Jericho complimented._

"_Oh, now you're sweet." Casey hugged him._

"_Hey, no problem Cas, I'm here for you, remember that, you're like my little sis."_

"_You're a great brother then…" She whispered._

"_I'm here for you." He told her, hugging her close to him._

_Casey couldn't ask for more…_

…_But life. _

_Life was the demon, not her…_

_It all happened a month later, and only sheer luck saved her life._

_They were climbing once again. And Casey and Jericho were just making it up the finale stretch, it was just them two, the others had broken a leg and ankle._

"_So, how you do you like being sixteen?" Casey's brother like friend asked her._

"_Not to different." She sighed. _

"_Well you look better than ever, you're getting a lot of stares from the boys." Jericho grinned. "Growl" he teased her._

"_Heeey! Stop that you!" she laughed._

"_So did you hear? Malia gave birth to her kid, and the doc was right, the kid, even though she's a cat, has feathered wings, like an angel, she's snow white to." Jericho told her._

"_Wow! Isn't Malia the one who has wings" she asked._

"_yeah, were all freaks here. You and your damn good looks, and me and my eyes and tail._

_Jericho has a weird bone like spike on the end of his tail, that's toxic, to all except Casey for some reason._

"_Hey, but I like the spiked tails, its cool!" she cheers him up, he has to keep it under wraps, so he doesn't hurt people._

_BOOOOM! The first explosion hit like a fire bomb. Casey and Jericho gasped, they saw the planes fly over, dropping troops and bombs. Casey felt her pack, to make sure her dolls was still there._

"_Oh, my, god… those are FF planes… it's them… they found us, they finally came…" Casey gasped, hugging Jericho for safety, and reassurance, he pulled her close to her, and hugged her, never wanting to let go._

"_Casey, we have to get out of here. Get to the cliff. Don't stop running, don't look back, if I don't follow you, I'm dead, don't cry, just promise me that you'll get out of here." He looked at her sternly, his red eyes staring in to hers._

_She nodded, lips trembling._

_He pushed her along, keeping her in front of him, urging her to go faster, they saw the FF swine up ahead, Casey darted left into the woods, breaking for the cliff, and Jericho followed close behind her._

_Casey heard gunfire lost of gunfire and screams coming from the town behind them that was still in flames._

_Casey bumped into somebody, and looked up, she nearly cried out of joy._

"_Helena!" She said, wrapping her arms around the pink eyed and furred vixen friend._

"_The cliffs were hit with bombs! We can't go that way!" She trembled, but Casey was surprised by her calm disposition during this situation, and found solace in her friend's eyes._

"_So what do we do now?" Jericho asked walking up to the two._

"_I know a way, follow me." Casey suddenly announced. _

"_Were right behind you, but move fast." They told her._

_She nodded, and she darted down the hill, dodging rocks left and right, she glanced behind her, and saw Jericho carrying Helena, she was a doctor's apprentice, not a runner._

_It wasn't a really steep hill but it was filled with rocks, and boulders. Lined with trees on either side, like the obstacle course she mastered, but at the bottom there was an intersection, with a path going straight, left and right._

_When they got to the bottom, Casey skidded to a halt and took the road going forward; plane still bombarded the home she once knew, but no time for crying right now._

"_Were we going?" Jericho asked._

"_You'll see!" she assured him._

_Then Casey after ten minutes of running, she broke left into the woods, her friends following close behind._

_They came to a cliff side, a narrow pass. That restricted them to single file, Jericho went first and then Casey and then Helena._

_Pressing their backs to the wall and inching along._

_They made it, they reached the other side and took reilife in there safe passage._

'_Click'_

'_click',click,click'_

_The sound of guns cocking was their reward. They slowly looked up only to see four of the dreaded Freedom fighter soldiers pointing assault rifles into their faces._

_Jericho looked back at Casey, meeting their eyes one last time, he had a look of anguish in his eyes, but then Casey felt herself being pushed over the edge, falling. He had tripped her._

_Not to betray her, he knew she would survive the fall._

_She crashed into the trees, he fall being broken by the branches._

_She hit the ground, and looked up at the cliff face_

_The sound of gunfire met her ears._

_She dropped to her knees. And hugged them close to her._

_Then the gun fire stopped, and something fell off the cliff._

_It landed near her, blood stained, and filled with bullet holes._

_Jericho's jacket, she picked it up, hugging it close to her, she then heard the sound of planes flying overhead, she turned and ran into the forest, she felt shockwaves as bombs fell to the forest ground, carpet bombing the forest, killing everything it._

_Except her. She had tears streaming down her face as she ran, crying her heart out._

_She didn't know how long she ran, and how long she cried. Just that she wanted to distance herself from that place forever._

_She kept running for thirty minutes in a flat out sprint mode._

_She was worn out, out of breath; her legs ached and cried out for her to stop. She was on a grassy plain, sparkling in the moon light lit dew. She turned around. And looked back up at the mountain, an orange light lit it up in a mournful glow._

_She felt the jacket that was over her shoulders, her only memento._

_That, and her dolls, she took out the one she had just got, her new one, not the one she had just finished. But a regular plain one, she had three to be exact, a black one, a white one, and a half black half white one. She through the half one and white one to the ground, and kept the black one, staring up at it._

_She felt a dark smile twinge at her lips. And her eyes shown like red coals in the night sky._

_She was going to be a bad, bad girl this year…_

_A very bad one indeed._

_And with that, she felt darkness creep into her, eating away at her soul, her sorrow morphed into a black rage, a burning torch of fury._

_They would NOT get away with Jericho's and Helena's life. They will be avenged._

_She placed her doll bag into her bag, and walked off, letting the rain determinate the other two faceless dolls._

_Hell was going to rise. And her with it._

_End Flashing back._

Casey leaned back in her chair.

Looking at the stunned expressions on Bunnies and Tails faces.

Casey was crying slightly at the memories, but she was somewhat over it now, but whenever she went and looked back on her memories, Jericho's jacket got a life like feeling on her; she ran her hand over its sleeves unknowingly.

"Oh, my god." Tails gasped.

"Lord Suga, that really happened?"

Casey nodded, and wiped away her tears.

"We…we did that?" Bunny looked at Casey, eyes wide.

"From her description those were model forty three sky skippers. Bombers and troop carriers. The strike fighters… but. Why would we attack innocents?" Tails shook his head, staring at the table.

"I don't know Hun… we wouldn't do something like that? Would we? Are you sure?" Bunny said, eyes still wide.

Casey nodded her head, and described the markings on the plane.

"Funny, I don't know any of those markings…" tails said, he memorized all of the airborne markings, and he didn't know that one.

"So… what did you do after that?"

"Oh, not much, I sulked a lot of the time, made my way to Arkwood… nothing much…" she lied, what she really did, was killing thousands of FF fighters.

Bunny nodded, absentmindedly. Still confused on why they would kill those people.

The place that the FF struck down was a small town that freaks and outcasts fled too, to escape oppression.

But the weird thing was that all the bodies were gone, when Casey went back next day to kill the soldiers that she thought would be there. She found only charred remains.

Skeletons, hugging each other, mothers holding their children as the incendiary flames closed in on them.

All of this only fueled her rage.

The fascist crown had taken her brethrens lives.

And she took theirs in return.

"So this Jericho person sounded like a pretty nice guy eh…" Tails asked.

"Yeah… he was like a brother to me…" Casey sighed. Looking at the floor.

"What about that other girl, Helena?" Bunny asked.

"Oh, yeah, she was like my sister you could say. We all looked out for each other. A family." Casey explained. "how I got their though was through Jericho, I was around eleven or twelve at the time, I don't remember much, but he found me out in the forest, cold naked and wet. He took me in and cared for me, and Helena helped me recover, she was a nurse in training. A good one too, she had a lot of potential." Casey was about to cry again, she doesn't really cry anymore, she tears up.

Tails went over and sat next to Casey, and put an arm around her, comforting her.

She leaned up against him and sighed, nuzzling up against him, and purring slightly and a small warm smile appeared at the corners of her lips.

Tails looks down at her, and then bunny, blushing when she sees her big smirk, her arms folded, leaning back in her chair.

His eyes looked at hers, and seemed to tell her. '_Ok, ok. Fine. You were right. I get it.'_

Bunny chuckled and looked around the small kitchen, as if she was searching for something.

Casey stayed like that on tails, closing her ruby red eyes and snuggled up against him like a kitten does with its mother.

Bunny winked at him, still smirking like crazy. "I'm gona leave you two, to you 'fun', play nice now you two… and use a condom tails." She teases him, getting up and walking out of the house, chuckling.

Casey glances up at bunny as she leaves, confused slightly, but then she looks up at tails, who was shifting uncomfortably in his jeans. She sits up quickly on her chair, blushing.

After an awkward silence, the two look at each other, and then laugh slightly.

"Sooo… you need any help around here, anything I can do to help in your little workshop over there?" she says gesturing to the workshop door.

Tails instantly brightens. "Yeah, sure, you can help with lots of stuff. Rotor is busy working on the trashed robot, and I'm short on hands." Tails chirped.

Casey smiled and stood up with him, trying not to blush, giggle and glance at the good sized bulge in his pants, at the crotch area.

Pushing the sexual thoughts of what she could do with something that size out of her mind, and just pitying him for his male nature, and the things he couldn't control.

"So! Casey, you want to help me test out some new fire arms?" he smiled, he to was blushing, shifting in his pants uncomfortably.

She sighed, and patted him on the arm. "hey, you're a guy, I'm a girl, just go grab a porno mag and go to the bathroom, do what you gota do and then come back here when that thing is done and gone, it's ok Tails, noting to be ashamed of, it got me staring, that's for sure." She said, laughing now, and poking at it, getting a startled flinch from the vulpine

"I-uhh… you... Ahh. Err… yeah... I'll guess I'll go… do...That… now… and I'll go... Grab… a … magazine… up…. In my room…" he said, stuttering, and he face was a bright pink.

She hugged him, "oh, you're soooo cuuute when you do that!" she giggled. "Really tails, its fine. Just go get it over with… but… if you don't happen to have any magazines… I can always model for you…these clothes do get a little too hot and there a bit tight…" she said, purring seductively up at tails. Before smiling and breaking out into laughter, which tails also did.

"Yeah… I won't be too long. Try not to touch anything…" he said hurriedly… running up into his room and closing the door behind him. Casey tried not to listen, tough she was tempted to peek in and stare.

She started looking around at the strange and cool cutting edge inventions that were stacked in labeled organized boxes and shelves, by number and letter, each in order.

There were ray guns, healing units, repair bots, AI-Computers, transporters, rocket launchers, energy transmitters, laser guns, phones, rocket shoes, jet packs, computers, energy readers, scanners, Hover boards, Storage devices, water purifications packs, those strange energy rings, and just sitting there on the table…

A Black Chaos Emerald.

She knew it was most likely protected by a very high tech, and even MOOOORE dangerous super laser that is probably aiming right at her head, and will kill her if she touches it even a little, much less if she BREATHS on it.

So in all good sense, she doesn't get within five feet of it.

It was at that moment, when Casey was still standing five feet away from the table, when tails came down, pulling up his pants.

But not before Casey saw a little hint of pink against his white fur, she felt herself grow hot and sweaty, in a good way, but she wondered what it would be like if she was sitting on him, all clothes off of both of them... With her reaching back down to his…."SNAP PUT OF IT GIRL! YOU CAN DREAM BUT NOT STARE RIGHT NOW!' she screamed at herself.

She smiled and walked over to him.

"You done?"

"Yeah…" he grimaces. Looking at the floor.

"Hey, you're a man, I'm a woman. Plus as you already noticed I was in a rush, and I forgot to put my bra on. And it's cold in here, and this shirt is a little tight. And revealing of my stomach… why do I always wind up with these kinds of clothes? My jacket is my lonely one that doesn't show something off!" she growls, buttoning it up.

"Yeah I don't blame you, almost all the clothes that are manufactured for women these days are either provocative or downright wrong…" tails sighs.

"As a guy, shouldn't you be happy about that. Or are you… I mean do you… not-go-that-way…: she asks.

"I'm not gay Casey…" he assures her.

"Oh thank god…" she sighs.

"Why?… do… you…like…" he starts, smiling slightly.

"Never mind!" she yips, "so what about the gem over there…" she says, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah! That, good thing you didn't touch it or you would be frozen for a week." Tails lets out a breath of air, he design it so rouge or any other thieves couldn't get within three feet of it. Force field and freeze field, get to close, and BAM! Your frozen solid until someone thaws you out, non lethal and effective.

He already thawed out rouge seven times now.

And counting…

He didn't expect to stop counting, that pesky thief of a bat never learns…

"Really?" Casey asked her furry fox guide.

"Yeah, but it's off now." Tails smiled, stepping over to it, picking it up, and tossing it up and down a couple times. He handed it to Casey, and she felt power course through her body, it felt like she was on fire, on overdrive.

"Whoa!" tails said, shocked, "Casey your eyes are literally glowing! That's awesome!" he cheered, and he took back the black emerald.

Casey eyes were literally like beacons of light; her red irises were on fire practically.

"I'll have to look more into that later, but right now, I want you to help me test out these anti gravity power gloves…" Tails said, leading her off into the work shop.

Both of them blind, but there vision is healing. Blind to their feelings, but now the light shines through the sickness, and they being to know their love.

All in good time, will they finally be able to see.

….

R&R.


	13. Feelings

Chapter Thirteen: Shamed and Shunned.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

….

Casey woke, she felt something soft and furry beneath her, she couldn't feel her clothes on, so she decided that she was in her bed.

… Who wants to tell her otherwise? Anyone? Any hands? No? Good idea… I also want to stay intact…

She looked down, to see none other than…

The two tailed kitsune…

Also without any clothes on.

She panicked slightly, and her memory began to return to her.

She cringed…

She had accidentally been shot by a experimental beam sort of thing, it made her a bit… drunk, but not drunk.

It was too late for tails to walk her home, and he dint want shadow or anyone else trying to manipulate her in her stupor. So he did the only thing somebody in his position could do. Keep her at his place.

But then, she stumbled and fell into the paint buckets, which lead to her not having anything clean to wear.

Tails, a gentleman, cleaned her clothes, and put them in the dryer, but Casey said no to his clothes, and just combed down her chest fur over her breasts, still giddy from the ray gun.

They watched a movie, and Casey just basically slid up onto Miles, and stayed like that for the entire fill, and when it was time for bed…

Miles, having a couple bottles at the time, a stress reliever from the daily hum drum of life, he just finished his third one when Casey walked up from behind him.

And full on kissed him, and lead him to his room…

Nothing thankfully happened, but they did go as far to feel each other up and down without anything on.

Casey did feel something poking her leg at the time, but was too excited to care in her confusing stupor.

She didn't know what to think about last night, she really didn't. Should she be happy? Relived? Embarrassed? Scared? All of the above? Or Other?

She had to admit, he was very well built. Lean, in shape, cute as fuck. Kind, caring, enchanting eyes… 'Snap out of it Casey…' she mentally reminded herself, she was beginning to drool, and she didn't want to mess up his soft fur and- 'Casey…'…she shook her head clear, he was waking up, she rolled off of him, and patted down her chest fur.

The first thing he knew when he woke up was that he had nothing on, and so did Casey. And they were both in the same bed why would that be a problem if she wasn't in his bed? Duh.

The night came back to him, and he felt his face light up, same with Casey.

"Ahh… so, you feeling better now? He said.

"...Yeah, much… *heh*" she smiled weakly.

"Some night…eh?" she laughed slightly. "Kinda got crazy at the end." She said, closing her legs. And crossing one arm over herself.

"You could say that I guess… sooo… everything's fine right? I mean we were both sorta…"

"Out of it?" she finished.

"Yeah, that."

"Yeah, everything's cool…

"…"

"…"

Nobody knew what to say. They both knew that they liked it. But they didn't know how to _say_ it. Their feelings were beginning to reach the spill point. And it wasn't too long now.

"You're stuff should be clean now…" he said, changing the topic. "So, you wanna join me today? He then suggested.

"Ok, I'm always free now, nothing to do really. Should find a job, but I don't think anybody would want me working in their store…" she sighed.

"You can work here with me." he suggested, he would have no problem with her helping him. In fact he would enjoy it.

"Are you saying you wanna do that again?" she giggled.

"…not… intentionally…I mean…how I work myself into these things…" he said, slapping his forehead.

She hugged him, smiling now. "Oh, I'm sorry. Let's just get dressed." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before standing up and walking downstairs.

Tails watched her hips sway when she walked downstairs, like the deer that got away, or so he thought it did, it was a big world, but a small forest… and they had plenty of time together in the coming days… plenty of time indeed…

Hopefully…

….

After the pair dawned there garments, they walked out to the streets, Casey instinctively pulling on her hood.

"So, case? How you felling?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it's all out of my system. It got pretty crazy last night…" she said, they both wanted to talk about it now, to get it off their heads for the long run.

"I still don't know what happened… I mean you walked pass the thing, and a beam hit you like a spark, and next thing I know when I'm trying to help you up. You start chuckling, and then you fall into the paint cans…" he whistled.

"Yeah, why did I not take your offer for something to wear? That I don't understand…" she shook her head in confusion.

"Well, that thing must've made your hormonal system in charge of your brain, making you act out, knowing the female hormonal cycle. I say that YOU are in heat… and that's why you were acting that way with me. Good thing we didn't go any further… tails and Casey shuddered at the shit that would fly at them from their friends, well tails friends, if they found out that tails got Casey pregnant.

"And anyway, it should've worn off by now. So you're probably fine…" tails told her. "When I get back I need to check out what happened to it, and why… maybe it has something to do with you and the chaos emerald. Who knows?"

"*giggles slightly* you have to admit…" she looks up at tails. "It was sorta fun while '_it_' happened up in your room…" she says, face reddening at the memory.

Tails also does the same, and he looks forward, grinning slightly. "…yeah, I guess it was… not that we would…do…_it_… again right?" he looked at her.

"Possibly…you are cute. But I guess a lot of people tell you that though…" Casey sighs.

"Not really, yeah my friends, but they say that in a kid way, not, the _other_ way." He says.

"Well I am. And I mean it-" Casey then laughs at what she said, she really did like him.

"What?" he says to her.

"It was nothing …. And maybe, who knows, we could end up like that again." She winks at him.

"Are you hitting on something case?" he asks her grinning a little.

"Maybe… who knows, you'll find out soon enough…" she says, "oh, look were here." She sighs, as they walk into the front courtyard, it was being repaired; due to the extensive damage, tails plane had been taken to his shop, and the robot to rotors.

Who was trying to glean information off of it, and find out more. Like how it got through there missile defense system.

"Why does sonic hate me so much?" she suddenly asks tails.

"I honestly don't know, I mean, I don't hate you at all! And you saved us from that robot, and sonic from those bots, helped me finish a mission, let me stand up to sonic… saved my ass around three times already! I really don't know what his problem is…" tails growled, he was beginning to hate Sonics outrageously protective and biased crap routine.

"I don't know what I did wrong… I mean… I just want to be accepted…" she says, her ears dropping, and she looked down, sadden.

"Hey, Case…" he stopped her, and looked at her, eyes shining. "Don't worry about them, me and bunny really like you…"

'Especially me… I REALLY like her I guess…' he tells himself, his face going red slightly.

He puts his arm around her, and hugs her close to him. "Hey, hey, don't get down. People are assholes, just stay away from them. Stick with us; you'll be fine that way. K? Just ignore them. Your better than them." he tells her. She lays her head on his shoulder and sighs.

"All right, let's get going and see what's going on." She nods and pulls him with her.

….

Inside the palace, it was havoc, people were running this way and that, they made their way to the main room, were blaze, cream, Espio, shadow, sonic, and sally were.

They looked very serious looking, their faces grim and worried, as they stood around a computer.

"Hey, what's up?" tails walked in, sally hugged, him, forgetting about whatever was happening for a second. Sonic did the same, and nodded emotionlessly at Casey, briefly for a second. She stood with tails, not looking at anyone except him.

"Is there something wrong?" Miles asked everyone.

"Yeah, there is something VERY wrong." Blaze stated, her arms crossed.

"What?" he asked.

"A new eggman mobile fortress."

"Oh, that's bad… but we take them out all the time?" he said.

"Yeah, WE do." She gestured to all the former freedom fighter around her." but this one is an entire ground army… with one command one. Remember that these things can take out entire armies in small groups. Just three can hold back our best army. But one hundred…" she shudders. "Our empire will be destroyed…" blaze states coldly.

"So we take out the command fortress. And the rest will fall easily." Miles tells them.

"But there's a catch…" blaze sighs. "They have DNAR-MSTD.645 Model IVS installed on the main one. we can't get near without all the weapons auto locking on us and full weapons fire following us, we'll all be decimated if we get close. That means sonic will just be shredded. And shadow can't get in do to the presence of three chaos emeralds on the craft." Everyone grows silent

DNAR-MSTD.645 Model IVS is a system that has the DNA samples of certain people, and when the person(s) get near the device, it'll lock onto them with weapon systems, and fire at them with ungodly accuracy. From unheard of ranges…

"So, we can't send in a fighting force, and we can't get near… so what do we do?" tails said, demoralized.

"I don't know what we can do, why not just launch a missile or somthin…" sonic suggests.

Even Casey was shocked at his idiocy. "Uhh…why make something that doesn't have a subtitle amount of armor? I mean… really… conmen sense dude." Casey rolls her eyes, everyone in the room except tails glares at her. She stands there. Not caring what they think.

"And any way, won't the main one have a shield or something? Like a force field." She suggests.

"Don't be silly that would be a waste of time, now think before you open your mouth, girl." Sonic spits.

"Actually she's right, _Sonic._" Tails stares at him coldly. "That command fortress has a MDSS-GF.4. And it generates a highly conductive energy shield around it, slightly visible, but it will incinerate anything that comes at it from above, it's used to protect important objects from air raids or missile strikes. Or anything else like that coming from the air sonic. So next time before you question Casey's comments, do something new for once. THINK." Tails spits back at sonic, blaze and cream are a little surprised at Sonics little broes retaliation, most of the time tails just lets him do what he wants.

But now, he's defending the demon?

Sonic was about to open his mouth and shout at tails, but then blaze steps in before a fight breaks out, and Casey would surly aid tails, and she doesn't want to clean up Sonics blood all over the floor.

"She's right; it has a shield on it sonic. Nothing will work, do we have somebody that can slip it and disable it? Somebody like…like…" Blaze turns and looks at Casey… "Like Casey…" she knew her tactical possibilities. She could take out the command vehicle and render the smaller fortresses useless.

"What about me?" Casey looks at them; all eyes were turned on her.

"What! You expect me to help you? The way you've been treating me lately, I don't think so…"

That's what Casey WANTED to say. But all she did was say, "Ok, so suit me up." she said. Frowning.

"you really think she's going to be able to take out that thing?" he points to the large hulking box, the size of five football fields, colored red with the eggman symbol on the side of it. It topped with a 315MML cannon mounted on the top of it. And 50Cal turrets on the side, and laser turrets.

And massive treads moved the thing. Crushing everything and everyone under them.

…

Later that day, tails gave Casey her gear.

"Ok, so you need to get to the center of the thing, and overload the core, do that, and it will blow up. The other things are connected to it, so the sudden cut off of commands and connection will make them go crazy, and they'll lose their threat analyses system. And they'll attack each other, destroying themselves. The last one left will self destruct, without anything to shoot at, or do, or take commands from. It'll just die. You'll have to get out of there fast, or else you'll be shot." He said to her, helping her sling her gun over her shoulder. It looked like a modified M-4.

"That gun fires electrified bullets, they'll take out any robots you see. Also I'm giving you anti gravity boots, just push this button on your watch and you can move quickly and even fly, that'll let you get in quick, and get out even faster." He says, giving her the black high Tec boots, that pushed her away from the ground with a push of a button.

"also, the watch can fire a high intensity laser, don't know why I put that in there, I just did, also, it can bypass security systems and capture information, and get you access into things, just pull out the USB cord in there, and it will do the rest, just select what you want and BOOM! You're in." tails explains the black watch on her wrist now.

"Thanks Tails, I'll try to stay safe as possible, ok?" she assures him, giving him a smile.

"Alright… I…I… I'm just worried about you, I want to look out for you Casey, your one of the nicest people I know… and… Sonics not around often to talk to and stuff… I really like you Casey…I really do…" he tells her… giving her a well needed hug.

She looks up at him, smiling brightly. "I do to Miles, you really are good person." Her watch beeps, "ok… looks like I need to get to my ride…"

She ten looks back at tails, and walks over to him.

Forgot this Casey," he reaches to her and embraces her holding her to him.

The two stay like that for a good long thirty seconds, 'I can kiss her… but Damnit I can't tell her that I love her?' he thinks to himself.

'I'm going to have to talk to bunny; maybe she can help me… I wish I could go on this mission with her… dear god I'm so worried about her… god I hope she'll be alright…' he frets, he notices that there still embracing each other, and he pulls away, and hugs her.

"Be careful out there case, those bots don't fool around."

"Hey, neither do I. I'll be careful, for you alright?" Casey assures him.

Her red eyes no longer the menacing eyes of a born killer.

But now the soft, passionate eyes of a tender vixen, one that just wants to be held and care for her friends.

He loves those pure eyes. And he is pained to know the pain the endured, and the things they were forced to go through.

He wishes that he was there for her all those years, helping her along, and showing her the road to take.

She was a lot like him, both were outcast. But he had sonic, she had Jericho and Helena… but…but the FF killed them.

They took her chance for family. While they gave it to him instead. He felt guilty, and he wanted to make it up to Casey, he wanted to be there for her.

He WILL, be there for her.

Sonic wasn't going to stop him from doing that for her. He won't tell him who to love, or why he shouldn't.

He takes a deep breath; he's going to tell her… he's going to tell her that he loves her.

"Casey..?" the beautiful red eyes smiled up at him, bright, and full of life. They used to be dead. But he revived them. He breathed love into them. He brought her back from the brink.

"Yeah tails?" she smiled, rubbing her head on his chest.

"i-i-. I lov..-id'e love it if you join me tonight, a celebration when you get back. Bunny can come if you want her to?" tails smiled. Inside he's kicking himself, those eyes…. He loves them… and the made his will pudding…

"Cool that would be awesome. I'll see you in a couple hours." She smiled and walks out the door.

"Please be careful my love." He whispers once he here's the car speed off to the airport.

"I'll tell you one day…" he sighs. Standing alone in his workshop.

One day he hopes it will no longer be a lonely little shop. But one with Casey… and him… together…

…

R&R.


	14. The big bad red button

Chapter Fourteen: The Big Red Button. Press It!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Casey was sitting in a drop ship, sitting patiently on the bench; she had made it a habit now to kiss her favorite yellow fox each time she leaves his place.

She smiles, this one in particular was REALLY nice, her head was still in high places, and so was her spirit. Nothing could ruin her moment, not even when she back flipped out of the plane, she laughed in delight as the fur hit her face.

She spread her arms and legs, and stabilized then she tucked her arms to her side and closed her legs, and barreled towards the ground.

She saw the roving army of massive war machines, they were HUGE. But the biggest one was her target.

She got closer and closer, and when she was just moments away from becoming a fluffy pancake she activated her anti grav-boots, and she floated to the ground, and she landed silently on the command behemoth.

She raced across the hull of the armored box, and she found the entrance hatch, she took out her electrically charged hand gun, tails gave it to her, it looked like a USP-40 with a laser sight on the bottom of it.

She hopped down the hatch, and dropped to the floor, like a cat in the night mist.

Two metal hulking chrome bots stomped around the corner, but Casey was all the met.

She raised her pistol and placed two grey bolts on each of them. They fuzzed, and then drooped, deactivated and dead.

She smiled at the guns effectiveness; she twirled it and slammed it down into her holster.

She swiftly and silently fell through the halls, quietly as a shadow of the ever returning night.

She looked around the corner, and spied a sentry drone bot, hovering in the air, its fan like tail fin glowing a bright orange, and its three red eyes on the left right and front.

With a laser SMG mounted on the underside of it.

She quickly brought her head back around from the corner, just as a red scanning beam hit it.

She took a breath. And in one fluid motion, she placed three blue bolts on it. Disabling it, she winced as it fell to the floor, clanging loudly as it hit the steel floor.

She peeked inside the room it was guarding, it was filled with computers and other electronic sit like that.

She then looked down the hall, she spied the room she was destined to, not much time left on the mission, and she should hurry.

"Unlesssss…" she hissed. She did hiss now and then, only when she had an idea or was aroused sexually.

Really.

She crept in, and hopped over to the main computer. Going to the desktop, she found the command base processer.

She went to objectives.

"Now what was that location again…? Oh, yeah… that's right…" she pulled out a cord from her watch and tapped a couple keys, and she was granted access.

She then felt the machine of war turn around. And start heading in the other direction. She smirked, and pulled back the cord, and wound it back up into the watch computer.

"Oh now this is going to be fun…" she smiled. Folding her arms and looking at her handy work.

She then stepped away from the computer, and turned around and walked out hurriedly.

She ran out into the hallway, dropping three more egg bots on her way to the reactor core. She reached into her pack, and pulled out ten packs of C-4 and placed them onto the large tube like structure, with a blue light shining in the middle of it.

She placed them, and set them to blow on her detonation, and then she attached a long antenna to each of them.

"Ok, thatsss, that…" she hissed again, running on adrenalin.

She sprinted out of the room, and then fell backwards, she had hit her head on something hard and metal, she looked up, only to see a Gatling laser aimed at her face.

"Shit…" she swore, she ducked quickly as it spun and unleashed hell right over her head. Slamming into the wall digging perfect holes into the metal.

"SHIT!" she shouted, she rolled under it, and dug her electrified knife into the unprotected bottom. She rolled out from under it, she looked back at it, and smirked as it fizzed, and then blew up, parts flying everywhere.

She then turned back around, and sped off around the corner, alarms blared, she had been found out.

She panted hard, she was getting a rush from them, and she was hyped.

She pulled out the modified UPS-40. And she spun around the corner, and blasted three more to pieces.

She sprinted down the open hallway, and hurtled up three flights of stairs, she vaulted out the door. And In to the open air, free, she hit the button on her watch, and her gravity shoes lit up a bright blue on the bottom of their soles.

"Whoo-Hoo!" she squealed, doing flips and twirls in the air.

_ZZZT!_

A red laser grazed her side, she cringed, she looked behind her, only to see a blue missile streak by her.

"What the-?" she gasped, trying to regain stability. Looking around her in the air.

Another burst of laser fire whizzed around her, she didn't even see what shot it at her.

She spun and dived, trying to dodge the deadly laser fire.

"Where is it?" she growled to herself.

Casey would've been dead if hadn't been for her amazing durability. And a lucky turn.

The thing plowed into her, hitting her on the side, a glancing blow. She fell to the ground, and tumbled down a sloped hill, hitting rocks and trees on her way down.

She was knocked out for a few seconds at the time. But when she regained her bearings soon, shaking her head clear she stood up on uncertain shaky legs.

That's when she saw it.

A black version of a sonic bot, but slimmer.

It looked like shadow, but a metal one, a V shaped visor with two glowing red dots as eyes. And barbed spines on its back.

Two powerful thrusters on its feet let it hover five feet away from her.

It had two black laser cannons on its metal hands, its shoulders knees elbows and heels had metal spikes on them.

It was completely black. But it had red spikes and hands and feet with a grey metal chest.

She felt power radiate off of it. She saw no emotion on its face.

She took a breath, and got into a side stance, balling and un-balling her hands, stretching them.

She was rocketed backwards, as the thing rammed into her at thousands of miles per hours, she slammed into a tree breaking it, as she spiraled through the air once more, landing in the forested area.

She gasped at the pain it gave her from just that one blow, but now wary of her new opponent, she jumped back onto her feet, looking around wildly, hands at her side, ready. She saw it before she heard it.

She jumped up six feet into the air, as it passed under her.

Then hugged the ground as it reversed as it tried to hit her when she fell to the ground.

She rolled to the left as it tried to run her over, again and again she jumped rolled and ducked, as it kept trying to run her over and slam into her.

The ground was getting small trenches and burn marks from its thrusters in the ground.

"What's it doing? It's not even firing at me!" Casey growled to herself, she felt a warm wetness on her left leg, she was hurt. But her body was reacting to the pain by numbing the cut already.

That's when it hit her.

It was just going fast enough for her to DODGE it; it was _toying_ with her, _playing with her…_

It didn't think she was a threat, just a bug to be squashed and forgotten about… a game…

It treated her just like the real shadow.

And that got her mad, the face of the smirking jackass that was shadow. Not treating her with the respect she deserved, she could crush shadow. Roll over him like a steam roller on an ant.

But yet she held back form slaughtering him and repainting her walls with his blood and hanging his head over her bed.

Her ruby eyes filled with rage, she could see the robot laughing at her with a smug smirk on its metal face.

She reached for her USP-40, only to feel that it's not there. It seemed to laugh at that.

She growled a deep ominous tone. She flicked her hands out, and her claws extended.

It faltered slightly, and then charged, again with its smug toying charges.

She shot out her hands, and grabbed a hold of its head, and yanked downwards, slamming its head into a rock, all her strength was put into the slam, she felt a sickening crack of metal and plastic. And she threw the thing away from her.

It stood up again, and floated upwards. It face was cracked open, wires sparked and its visor had cracked.

Now it was Casey's turn to smirk, it wasn't laughing any more, and maybe startled and scared even.

"Now so tough now are you bot boy?" she teased. It charged her again; she side stepped to the left, and held out her clawed hand, she felt them tear into the metal on its side.

She looked around to see a deep tear in its right side from her outstretched hand, talon like hand, bearing black obsidian colored fangs of her fingers.

"Is that all you got? You're kidding me, you're just going to charge me all day till your scrap metal?" she teased again.

It spun around; hands outstretched at her, red lasers shot out from its cannons.

She rolled and flipped, the lasers passed all around her body, barley missing her.

"Come on! Is that, it?" she laughed. Jumping from tree to tree.

It chased after her, shooting lasers and missiles now, and trying to catch her on its spikes.

"Can't catch me!" she said running up a tree and jumping off it over the black robot. Landing behind it, and slamming her foot into its lower back, knocking it forward.

It curled up into a ball; it spun up the same tree leaving torn and ripped wood in its path. It bounced off the tree and shot at her, spinning like crazy. A whirling saw blade powered by thrusters, it was engulfed in fire from its boosters, a flaming whirling saw blade.

"Ok! Now that's something new…" she said, startled and frightened of an attack of that size and caliber.

She dodged it again, it plowed through a tree, and it was engulfed in fire. And a ragged large burning hole was left in the spinning robots wake.

Casey though franticly on how to stop it spinning, and from tearing her to pieces… and she REALLY didn't want this jacket to get burned!

"Got it!" she shouted.

She stood her ground. And saw it turn and spin at her wildly.

She jumped backwards, and ran in front of it. She then hoped left, and right when she past her…

SNAP!

She slammed her right leg into its side, were the spikes weren't located.

The wheel like robot was knocked out of its attack, and it activated its thrusters, flying skyward.

Casey was busy putting out the fire on her leg, patting it down with dirt.

The thing spotted her. And it rocketed down to the ground like a kamikaze.

She dived to the side at the last second, hearing it roar overhead.

It slammed in to the ground, and it formed a hole where it landed. She stood up, rubbing her head in confusion.

Then the ground erupted beneath her, shooting her skywards into the air. She screamed in surprise, as she flailed about, trying to get a grip on what happened, then searing pain coursed through her body, as her side, leg and arm were hit by lasers, pushing her a little higher with each hit.

She twisted in agony, dodging a fourth hit from its lasers.

She felt herself fall to the ground, slamming into it like a lead brick.

"NGH!" she cried as the black robot shot her again with its lasers. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as her chest felt the blow.

She quickly glanced down at the bloody burnt wound in her chest; she glanced at it, charging its right laser arm for the kill shot to her head.

"…fuck…" she groans, a sense of failure and dread rushed over her. As well as a sense of curiosity, her she was going to die.

What awaited her soul? Was it her freedom, finally departed and freed from cursed body?

But her body didn't allow her the chance for her combat fevered mind to ponder any longer. She only reacted.

She aimed her watch at the bots charging laser.

She slammed her hand down onto the top of the watches face, and a quick red laser shot out from a hole on its side. It impacted the bots laser, shutting into the barrel.

The modern laser rifle uses a mix of intense light, crystal like generators that store and produce the charge, and a directional glass prism. This directs the beam, and intensifies it so it can pierce armor and kill.

But inside of the compartment that creates the beam, is a gases chamber, with highly volatile explosive chemicals, that thin the air for the firing process.

And the laser was being charged to its maximum capacity, and the gases inside couldn't take much more pressure, when the shot reached the max level, the charging will stop, and the shot will be fired.

Casey had the luck of god on her side at that one small moment.

Her aim was to disable the weapon.

But instead, her shot went into the glowing red hole, and managed to go into the gas chamber.

The already shot laser overloaded the robots arm mounted laser, and the gases exploded in a great white fire ball, engulfing the machine, and incinerating it.

Casey shielded her face with her arms, curling up into a ball as the heat washed over her. She was then knocked five feet away from the blast, the concussion deafening her, and rendering her unconscious.

…..

"Ow…" she moaned, as she uncurled herself, and. Bits and pieces of the robot littered the area. It was light out, morning.

Casey awoke, she glanced down at the watch, the sunlight gave birth to the time.

10:45AM.

She had been knocked out for an entire day.

She reeeaaally took a pounding … she would usually wake up only twelve hours later, but now… she had went on the mission Monday, and woke up Wednesday.

"Dear god my side huuuuuuurts." She hissed in pain, she rolled over, and saw a strange object in front of her face.

A white emerald slightly speckled with soot.

"It's like that one in tails workshop…" she examined, perfectly like the one tails had, except white, not black.

She reached out with one hand. Briefly touching it, an overwhelming connection between her and it made itself known, the emerald _wanted _her...

She recoiled her hand, the thing was _alive_ almost.

She rubbed the hand that held it briefly, as if it had been burned by fire.

But strangely, her burning wounds pain numbed as the unreal power surged through her body, cleaning her it seemed.

She took a breath and held it. She slowly reached to the gem, and then quickly grabbed it. She shook her head vigorously as the power grabbed a hold of her.

She sat up instantly, gasping slightly.

She thought she could hear a voice in her head, not just The Beast, but a third one now.

She stuffed it in her jacket pocket, she still felt the power radiate off of it.

"Ok. Now I can leave…" she sighed, exhausted from the combat on Monday still, she stood up, the lingering energy the thing gave to her letting her stand without shaky legs, or worried steps.

She walked out of the tree line, and pressed the button on her watch that activates her grav boots.

She was rocketed to the side, she quickly turned them off. She looked down, confused.

"Oh, crap…" she growls, slapping her head. One on her right foot was damaged, crushed.

She remembered kicking the robot; it must've broken at that point.

She sighed, and curled up into a ball under a tree, leaning against it.

"Now I'm fucked… shoes broken, tired, hurt… and have a weird stone that I have no idea what it is." She took it out carefully, looking at its white surface.

"All I want to do is get back… but it's so far away from here…" she sighs. She estimated that it would take a five to seven days walk to get back, even at a full on sprint.

She held the gem close to her; it warmed her, the energy coming off of it coursed through her and into her mind.

She sighed, and tried to calm herself. She thought of the kind two tailed fox. She sighed, remembering his workshop. And her mind even lingered to his bedroom, and his house.

It also thought of the peaceful walks alone in the forest, knothole wasn't all that bad really, bunny was kind, and tails was great. Blaze was tolerant, cream really didn't give a damn who she was or what she was, just impressed at her fighting skills immensely. Rotor was the same way, he was a humble bumbling walrus that just loved to make shit go boom.

And Doc, interested in Casey, and trying to figure out who and what she is.

She remembered lying with tails watching rented movies, talking to cream about which fighting styles were better, waving to rotor as he blew away poor innocent brick walls with new explosives.

Going to Doc for a medical exam, as he tried to help Casey understand who and what she is.

Running some recon assignments for blaze, who gave a swift nod of approval at her photos, before going to inform sonic.

And taking walks with bunny, chatting about whatnot.

"God, oh, god…. I wish home right now… I wonder if they will even notice that I'm gone, tails will… I think." she prayed, she looked up at the white gem, and was startled to see it glow softly, and then it picked up in brightness.

She looked closely at the strange gem; she held it out in front of her and stood up.

She then gasped as a violent flash of white light started to wrap around her legs, moving up to her waist, it felt warm on her fur.

"What the hel-!" she said, but then the light swirled around her entire body. She felt her fur begin to burn, and the calming warmth became a violent scorching prison.

And she felt herself become weightless, and she fainted, falling into the pit of blackness.

….

End Chapter Fourteen.

Well… Casey is in a pickle now isn't she?

R&R


	15. Return

Chapter Fifteen: Return

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tails was a man of normal life.

Yes, he had his eccentricities, but they were not outlandish like that of the strange ones out there in Mobius.

He had dulled down his inventions over the years, and had started making practice things, guns, ammo, transport, medicine, and medical tools.

He had stopped expecting sudden things to happen to him. Yes, there was the backfire and explosion here and there were he hadn't expected it.

But those were things that happen to inventors and mechanics and himself.

Backfires happened all the time.

Women on the other hand, do not happen all the time.

Women tend to choose the man, not the other way around. The either accept you, or reject you.

Cosmo was an example, back when he was ten.

He and Cosmo were a strange couple you can say a fox and a plant. But love happens in strange ways…

Fiona, he liked her, but she used him. That would mean 'Bye-Bye, tool'

But when Casey timidly stood outside his life, and shyly shuffled in his door, he started to get those certain surprises and unexplainable anomalies, only a female fox could bring with her.

For instance, the sudden smell of burnt leather and singed fur, the unexplained static in the air, his black emerald glowed and levitated, spinning slightly, in sync with his cased yellow one hooked up to his generator in his medium sized workshop, parts strewn about, tarps over boxes filled with parts, a single light bulb on string glowed brightly. The desks, and workbenches with blue prints held down by hunks of metal were ruffled slightly at the edges with a strange breeze in the air.

The dully painted white walls, with paint stains from the buckets staked in the corner, a stain of yellow was on the floor from tails escapade a few days ago. Two doors and a front garage door were in the room, one door led upstairs to his room, the other to the rest of his small house.

Computers turned on, and his generators got a sudden charge in them, as the hummed to life, giving power to things that didn't require the energy.

The lights glowed brightly, and he looked up from his workbench in his small shop. He was currently working on a small handgun, the size of a MK-23, and it was being dissembled. He was tinkering with its parts carefully. Greased stained gloves and jeans he wore, along with a white T-shirt and safety goggles pushed back up on his forehead, stains littered his yellow white fur.

Behind him, in the middle of the concrete floor about a foot above it, the air shimmered, and rippled like water.

He slowly walked towards it. "What in the name of…?" he whispered. Wincing at the brightening light coming from it, somewhere by the computers, all of which were unplugged, three monitors and screens hummed to life, from the electricity in the air.

Then a light began to come from within the ripples, and energy quickly grew, making his fur raise.

He now backed away from it, as a high pitched crackling noise was heard.

…this event seemed familiar… but different somehow.

He shielded his eyes from the intense light now being emitted from it, the smell grew.

_BANG!_

A gunshot like noise erupted from the vortex like ball of energy. And it quickly evaporated, something fell from the air, and hit the floor with a thud.

Something black and looked like it was covered in a leather jacket, and black fur with red tipped ears and a red tipped tail…

"Casey!" Tails shouted, quickly recognizing the girls signature black coat, and sharp Halloween features.

He rushed over to her, glad to see her but worried that she's hurt.

He rolled her over, and sighed at the red stains on her charred clothing.

He remembered that the hospital was on strike, and most of his friends were out of town, helping fight a robot surge near the city.

But then he remembered.

"Aunt Bunny!" He cried.

He took out his cell phone, and went to emergency contacts, he rang up bunny.

He explained everything to her, trying to say everything as he lifted the lightweight girl over his shoulder, and went up to his room, setting her down on the bed.

He got her jacket off, looking at the ceiling while he progressed.

Next came her also highly rugged jeans, a bloody mess of a wound and laser hole was noticed there, staining her entire right pant leg.

He then noticed that his grav shoes were totaled, he would ask later, he got everything off of her.

He laid her on his bed, rubbing her sleeping head, marveling at her slightly.

She really was beautiful, and amazingly kind.

"How can somebody hate you some people do, just know that I really don't hate you case…" he whispers to the sleeping fox before him.

But he noticed a weight in her jacket pocket, and to his astonishment, he pulled out a beautiful white Chaos Emerald. He marveled at it, it was very warm in his paws and glowed slightly. As if it had just been used…

The door opened downstairs a few moments later, and his favorite aunt walked upstairs, wearing a blue jacket and running shorts, like she just came back from a jog, she looked surprised at Casey too.

"I came as quickly as I could suga, is she do'in all right?" she asked worriedly, she sounded a little funny in her Texan accent.

"I can't tell, but I found _this_ with her." he said, showing her the powerful gem.

"A Chaos Emerald!" she cried.

"Yeah, I need your help with her? You do have some medical experience, you worked as a nurse right?" he asked.

"Yes I did Hun." She nodded, walking over to Casey lying on the bed.

"These are some nasty laser burns… she may have a cracked rib too…" she frowned, making a tsking sound while she worked.

Tails had a nice room, computer on a desk in the corner, a window with blue drapes. White walls and a blue ceiling with a skylight.

He had a good sized bed, white covers, with a shag carpet. A dresser and a bathroom also shared the room. A light on the ceiling and lamp near his bed were the lighting options. And an alarm clock sat on his bed side table.

"But will she be ok?" he asked. Turning around slightly.

"Oh yeah she will, jackets like a tank, took most of the force, she just has flesh wounds darlin." Bunny assures him.

He breaths a heavy sigh of relief, he couldn't sleep last night he was so petrified. "Oh thank god… I've never been so worried in my entire LIFE." He says, sitting at his desk.

"So that mean you officially love her dontch ya?" bunny asked, smiling as she bandages her leg, that had the worst wound. She then got to work on inspecting her rib, she sighed when she found out that it wasn't broken. Just bruised.

"Wh-Wha!" tails whirls around.

Bunny giggles. "I'm just playin with you, I won't torture you, but I know you do love her honey." She smirks. Casey groans, and rolls around slightly.

"Looks like sleeping beauty here is comin too." Bunny says, standing back up, and steeping away from the bed, as tails rushes over, and steadies her.

"Hey, Case, it's me tails. Your ok now, can you hear me bud?" he says encouragingly.

Her eyes flicker open, and she turns her head to face our two tailed vulpine. She smiles, happy that she's the first thing she see's, as well as bunny.

"Hey…" she says, throat hoarse.

"You don't need to talk, you can rest now." He tells her. Putting a hand around her. Comforting his friend.

"I'm going… to need… a shower" she coughs out. Putting her arms over her exposed chest.

"Yeah, your fur has a little problem," he holds up the gem, showing it to Casey, it glowed softly near her. "Where'd you get this?" he asks.

"Robot had it… kicked its ass… did a number on me… passed out…woke up… held it… now here…" she says, trying not to overexert her voice.

"Chaos Control… a more violent form of it…" he mutters. "Casey must be like sonic, shadow, and knuckles…. Except that she has a more powerful bond with the emeralds… strong as Sonics' it seems… no, no… way stronger than his with that glow this things giving off next to Casey… it's incredible!" tails mutters to himself, putting two and two together, shaking his head slowly in amazement.

"I wonder what her super form is… it must be massive." He wonders. Trying to ponder what Casey would look like. Would she be a golden warrior of light like sonic is? Or would she tap into the dark, malevolent side of the chaos emeralds…

Tails remembers the saying that the emeralds can sense a being of great power, he thinks back to the workshop fiasco when Casey touched his black emerald.

"I thought of… here… and then everything gets… hot and I end up here with you… guess that I'm... Pretty lucky, Eh?" She teases, pressing her head against him, smiling up at him.

"Veeery funny, but this is kinda urgent, you have a connection with the Chaos Emeralds, and its powerful as well… this may help you recover, so I'm letting you keep the white one. But be careful, these things are outrageously powerful, and dangerous. Don't try to do anything with it. ok?" he asks her, placing the emerald in her hands, it glows a brilliant white when held by her, she already looks healthier, she even sits up on the side of tails bed, and her throat isn't hot and scratchy anymore.

He pats her on the shoulder, giving her a peck on the check. He walks out of his room, leaving Bunny and Casey alone to chat up a storm that only women can handle.

"So, what's that fire fly you got there feel like? It's sparkin up a storm." she asks Casey, noting the glowing of the emerald.

"When I first touched it felt bad, but now it feels kinda good, warm." She notes the heat rushing through her.

"You know we never saw anything like this. It's a first for everyone." Bunny tells her, sitting on the bed with her.

"That's what I was afraid of…" she sighs. Hanging her head low.

"Why? This is good! We can learn a lot from this." bunny asks.

"Especially Gen-Tec… arrogant pigs…" she hisses. Eyes flashing.

"Oh… yeah, they came by yesterday, they wanted 'to see you…' again." Bunny tells her.

"They won't stop until they get me you know." Casey states calmly, looking at the shining white emerald in her hands, she cradles it. Looking at all of its sides, they shown like the moon, it felt light, and it almost hovered in her hands.

"Oh, no, they won't get to you, Suga hog and Sal will make sure they don't lay a finger on you." She assures her.

"I wouldn't say that Bunny…" she sighs, she holds her hand flat, and watches in amusement as the emerald hovers an inch above her hand rotating slowly as she focuses most of her energy to it.

"Now why would you say that Casey? Nice trick by the way." Bunny nods to the floating gem.

"Thanks, and can't you see that there all afraid of me? They hate me. I don't know what I did wrong even! I just come here, try to not get in there way. Do what they tell me... and now they can't stand to be around me… what the hell did I do wrong…" she says, exasperated by just talking about Sonics moral ground, he used to be all fine and dandy… but now what happened to that kind heroic hedgehog? Where had she gone wrong?

"Casey…" bunny rolls her eyes. "How many times do we have to tell you…" she sighs.

"Tell me what?" Casey huffs. Watching her gem spin faster when she concentrates harder on it.

"Suga hog has got his head screwed on wrong! You didn't do anything wrong girl? He's just being 'in a jack-stupid ass! Don't listen to him girl! Stick up for yourself once, you're a fighter Case. So back and don't give them satisfaction of watching you suffer." Bunny suddenly yells, making Casey grab the gem back and stiffen up to a stone like trance.

"You hear?" bunny asks, Casey shakes herself, and combs down her fur with her hand.

"Yeah, I hear you." She says, taking a couple breaths.

"Good, now we can get down to business." Bunny says, looking at Casey with a teasing look. "So I take it that you got a fancy for a certain fox here in knothole, am I right?" she says, folding her arms, smirking.

Casey stiffens again, cursing under her breath. "E-excuse me?" she stutters, looking up at the robotic bunny.

Bunny cocks her head and looks at the door tails used to get to his workshop. Voices were heard downstairs, along with laughing, and sometimes harsh voices.

"I-I… I really don't know what you're saying." Casey stutters again.

"Oh come-on Casey girl… I've seen how you look at Tails… you like him don't you?" Bunny continues, Casey squirms uncomfortably under her gaze.

"…well yeah I do, were friends…" 'Liar…' she tells herself.

"Really? Then what was that display there with you putting your head on his lap then? And the words that were said before that? And what about that fiasco with you pecking him before running off?" Bunny lists, all her flirts with the yellow vulpine.

"I was in heat… I wasn't thinking straight…" she defends. Looking at her tail, grabbing some fur on it and playing with it.

"Not from what doc-Quack tells me. he says you got out of heat _three days_ before you did that…" bunny smiles victoriously, watching her sigh in defeat, placing her hands on her head, running them through her black hair.

"…yeah? So what… it's just a small crush…" she feels her face get as red as a tomato, she looks away from the smiling rabbit, she drills holes in the wall.

"Oh Casey girl, I know what it's like to feel that way, and I know you fell much more than just a silly little crush… its WAY more than that…" she tells her, Casey curses the rabbits skill at this game. She curses them to hell.

"I hate you so much right now…" Casey groans falling back onto the bed, her legs hanging down; she rolls over so her face is buried into the sheets.

"Don't worry girl, I don't think it's a one way deal in this situation." Bunny hints tails emotions towards the demonic vixen. Even though tails would SKIN bunny if he heard her say what she just said…

Casey looks up quickly, a confused and shocked expression on her face; she brushes a bang out of her face. "W-Wha?" she stammers. "What did you say?" she asks.

"You heard me Case... I'm sure you know what to do next…" the guru rabbit smiles to herself. She got the first domino to fall; now it was only a matter of time before the cute pair walked down the street laughing together.

"I... no I don't…" she curls up on the bed, frowning sadly. She sighed; she wasn't good in what the rabbit was suggesting.

"I can't help you here girl, but don't worry, I know you will figure it out. One of you will…" bunny says she stands up and stretches a little; she was going to go see tails.

"How do you know all this?" Casey asks her, sitting back up on the edge of the bed.

Bunny turns around and winks, with a wry smile. "A lota people come to me to confide in, including your 'friend' you 'like'…" and with that, the metal rabbit walks downstairs.

Casey sits there, staring at the ceiling. Her mind swirls with emotion with the sudden information Bunny had just told her.

'He really likes me?' she thinks to herself, she holds the white gem close to her; she begins to feel it become one with her.

It was her gem now.

"I'm going to get something on…" she said, standing up, she saw her jacket, but it was FILTHY. She sighed. She looked around, but there wasn't anything she could wear. "Well then… I guess I'll just grab a towel…" she sighs, she looks in the bathroom.

It was laundry day today.

"Fuck…" she slaps her forehead she goes over to her jacket, and scraps it off the best she can, she shrugs it over her shoulders, and the buttons were long gone.

She grabs her Gem, and holds, she looks in the mirror quickly; she slides off her jacket for a moment, and puts down the gem.

"Damn, well at least it'll grow back in a day our two…" she says, running a hand over her fur, her hair came out relatively unscathed.

Her fur was about 3 / 4's of an inch shorter. It really showed off her body even more. She frowned at this, and put her jacket back on. And picked up the miniature crystal star in her hand, and headed out the door and down the steps to the living room.

….

"Sonic… for the last time. NO." tails sighs. Head in his hands, he feels like he could tear out all his fur right then and there.

"It's a CHAOS EMERALD Tails, a fucking CHAOS EMERALD! There is no way I'm letting her keep it!" Sonic sits on the other couch, in regular street clothes.

The two were arguing in tails' living room, a large room, biggest in his house. It was filled with furniture and a TV, medium sized flat screen. Two couches sat in front of it, the front door was behind them. A white carpet was on the floor, and a light hung from the ceiling, a chair was in the corner with a book shelf next to it and a lamp. A fire place was near it.

There was a door on the far side of the room, which led to the kitchen; another door was on the opposite side that led to tails workshop and bedroom.

"I know that sonic, I have two already. The black and yellow one, I think I know that that white one is a Chaos Emerald." Tails says sarcastically. "Plus, I think she can take care of it. She not only got some high value data on the watch I gave her, she destroyed the Battle fortresses, and made them attack their own factories, and then had them set to detonate!" Tails defends Casey, she struck a knockout punch with her infiltration, she got them data, completed the mission took out the robot and retrieved a Chaos Emerald, and had eggmans own mobile forts destroy his own factories!

"And why are you letting her stay here anyway tails? She has her own room in the palace." Sonic asks.

"You're changing the topic."

"Answer me tails" sonic quickly says.

"Last time I checked, you had a guard posted there. And shadow is a jerk to Casey, so is rouge… and you…" tails counters. Smirking and Sonics eye roll.

"I don't hate her, it's just that she's a practical time bomb, she's a demon-"

"She's NOT, a DEMON!" tails growls, leaning forward, almost ready to castrate sonic for saying that. "She just HAS one, LOCKED, inside HER. And there's nothing that can be done about it… so get it STRAIGHT." Tails defends his friend, and maybe even more than that.

"Calm down! She's dangerous tails… I don't want you to be around her when she explodes. I don't want you to get hurt…" Sonic tells his little bro softly.

Tails is unmoved. "So you get to live life on the edge, but I don't?" tails asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Tails… that was different. But this is something else, you spend to much time with her, and already you almost got killed three times. You could get hurt, and die tails. DIE." Sonic says. "She could go off any moment, and kill you." Sonic says firmly, a fire in his green eyes.

"Actually, I would never hurt him. I still have a little control left when the beast gets a hand on me. And nothing would make me hurt him." Casey says from the stairway. Tails smiles, sonic frowns.

"Up already? You heal fast…Whoa… you want me to go get some clothes for you?" tails says, respectfully looking to the side.

"No, I'm good right now. I'm used to it. I'll get them later." She shrugs, glancing at sonic, he seemed to growl.

"Good to see you, Sonic." She acknowledges the blue king.

"Casey…" he nods, looking back at tails.

"Anybody want something to drink? Casey would yo-OH! Yeah, right. Sorry I forgot there for a second." He remembers, he see's past her demon side so easily it's frightening, she seems to see this, and a small smile passes her lips.

"Thanks for asking anyway." She says, she takes a seat on the couch next to tails, she takes out her gem, and does the newly found trick of having it float and spin in one direction.

"Wow, now that's impressive Casey, where'd you figure that out?" tails asks.

"Just a few minutes ago. It's easy actually." She says, she see's sonic eyeing the gem.

"I'm going to need the emerald soon Casey. It's not safe for you to have.

"Nope."

"What?" sonic says.

Tails was a little taken aback from Casey's sudden defiance. And a little impressed, sonic was obviously not happy with this new attitude of hers.

Casey smirks, still eyeing her prized gem.

"What do you mean, no?" sonic sits up, a little peeved.

"No, as in. I found it. It's mine. Tough luck blue boy." She sighs; she was thanking Bunny for her pep talk now.

"Hey, where's bunny?" Casey asks, turning to Tails.

"Oh, she needed to go check on cream. She'll be back tomorrow.

"Aww, I didn't get to say goodbye, I like bunny, she's nice." Casey smiles.

"Yeah, she has a heart of gold Casey. Back to the topic, sonic, you can't have the emerald. As far as I'm concerned, it's Casey's." tails says, with finality.

"I am the king tails, and I can commandeer the gem." Sonic says, his eyes were a fire, but his tone was calm.

"You'll have to fight me to get it… and trust me… I don't care how fast you are." Casey looks at sonic, she closes her hand around the white gem, looking at sonic, and no emotion on her face, but her eyes glowed.

"You looking for a fight Casey?" he scoffs. "You wouldn't last five seconds. You would be left in the dust." He tells her, leaning back in his seat, hands behind his head.

"And any way, I don't fight little girls like you.

"Say that to my face."

Sonic sits up, startled. Casey was standing right in front of him; he was watching her the entire time, and all of a sudden.

BAM!

She was right in front of him. Didn't see her move an inch.

Sonic smirks, he kept his cool. He wasn't startled easily.

"I don't fight little girls… like. YOU." He says slowly.

She hisses like a snake, her two fangs glaring down at his, her claws extended, sharp as knives. Her eyes burned a fury.

"Next time. This is the last thing you'll see." She hisses violently.

She smirks; sonic was pressed back in his seat, eyes wide.

She goes back to her seat, no longer a hissing banshee, tails was laughing his ass off.

"You really had to piss her off didn't you? Man you should've seen the look on your face!" he doubles over, clutching his chest.

Casey has an innocent look on her face, tails slaps her back, and grins at sonic.

"Now let's forget that for a moment, though I doubt we will forget the great sonic shitting his pants in front of Casey…" he teases, sonic had his ego in a thousand pieces.

"Enough! Both of you. Please." Sonic sighs, folding his arms and looking around at the room. "And no thanks tails, I don't need anything to drink. But we barley no Casey, and the little emerald trick she's doing there, shows that she has something going on with these things…" tails and Casey picked up that sonic was starting to go somewhere with this conversation.

He took a deep breath. And sighed. Enjoying his last few moments of existence before they both tear him apart.

"I think… that we should let Gen-Tec take a look at Casey… "He said. Cringing.

Casey let out a furious hiss of rage, tails screamed at sonic like a banshee.

"WHHHAAAATTT!" they both screamed.

'They didn't like that…' Sonic flinched. Expecting something to be thrown at him he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"There is no way those creeps are touching me you sadistic Asshole!" Casey barked. Standing up with her fur on end.

"How could you even think about doing that you fucking jerk!" tails exploded, growling through his bared teeth.

"I'm just saying tha-"sonic was interrupted.

"SHUT UP!" Casey shouted. cutting him off. "I'm not going near them!" she said, falling back onto the couch.

Sonic had enough of this.

"WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?" he shouted back, fists balled, teeth grinding in anger.

"We know NOTHING about you Casey and you refuse to tell us even less!" he shouts. "You go out and kill deer, eat them! Drink their blood, and dismantle robots twenty times your size! You have a connection with the chaos emeralds! You're a demon! And you kill people." He finishes. Growling.

"Not to mention the fact that you're a danger to tails, and that we ask to know about your past, especially you middle years. That you so closely keep tucked away, when we give you food, drink, and cloths? What the hell is so important that you can t tell it to the people who saved you? If you don't tell us, then we might as well let Gen-Tec take you.

"I don't have to tell you my entire life. Some things are privet." She says, standing up and folding her arms.

Sonic stands up and glares at her. "Then I guess Gen-Tec will be glad to see you." He threatens.

"I'll just jump town." She counters.

"I'll catch you." Sonic smirks.

"Try to" she turns away and walks towards the door.

Sonic intercepts her, and grabs her jacket. Pulling her back with him.

"I just did." he pulls her back to the couches.

"Hey!" she shouts, trying to get him off of her.

"Sonic! Let her go!" tails barks.

He drops her onto the floor and plops down onto the couch.

"She asked for it." he shrugs.

"That wasn't very nice sonic…" she growls. Brushing her coat off.

"So sue me."

"piss off spiky." She hisses, eyes blazing.

"Watch your mouth…" he glares back at her.

"You can't give her to Gen-Tec Sonic, she's no slave. For you to toy with." Tails threatens, standing up and glaring down at sonic, teeth clenched in anger at his arrogance. Sonic stands up to and walks over to tails, they were eye to eye.

"Tails, you don't have a say in this." he tell the fox.

"I do to, now get out of my house." Tails orders.

"I'm the king tails, I can do as I wish." Sonic says coldly.

"You're not my king blue boy. So you can tell me what to do." Casey then spits, hissing at sonic. "And you can make me do anything. So you might as well just leave now, because you're not getting this gem, and they're not getting Me." she says, her face darkening. She narrows her eyes as she sits back down in her rightful spot.

Sonic had enough of her new backtalk. And he whirls around to Casey, and pulls her close to his face. Making sure he had her attention.

"Listen, bitch. I had enough of your sass. And I don't want you near tails, you're a bomb and I know it. And so help me if lay a hair on him… you would wish you stayed in Arkwood, or whatever hole you crawled out of… so get out of this place you useless whor-"sonic feels a hand tear him off of the raging Casey. She falls to the ground. He is then pushed outside.

By tails.

"Stay out of my house." E says, venom laced the young fox's voice, his expression calm but his eyes and words were filled with disgust and anger.

"Don't ever do that again. Or I'll kill you." He slams the door on sonic, it clicked to confirm being locked.

Sonic stood there stunned.

He had threatened, to _kill_ sonic….

…

"You ok?" tails asks the hurt female.

"I'm fine tails." Thanks. You really stood up for me there." she says. Readjusting her jacket.

"You're staying with me now; you'll be sleeping at this house from now on, ok? I don't want you near sonic and his goons." Tails tells her.

She smiles; she likes the prospect of that. "Ok, so I'll go get my-"

"No, I'll go get it. You stay here, ok?" he tells her.

Having her word that she'll stay at the house, he went and gathered all her stuff and brought it back to the house, and put it in their room together.

….

A few hours later, the sun fell, and the two were watching another movie again.

"This is actually kinda nice… movie isn't half bad.." She tells tails, leaning up next to him.

"Really?" he comments.

"Yeah, really. This is a good movie, slow. But not too shabby." She comments, and she feels his arm being put around her, hugging her close to him.

..

Tails sat there with the fuzzy fox next to him. Pressed up against his body, she felt warm, and soft.

He liked it, he thought that her eyes were soft as the petals on a rose, her laugh was rare, but warming, like a calm autumn breeze, it passes through you, and makes you feel like a living being once again.

He fur shone brightly in the sun light, it was smooth and silky like the feeling of lying down on a bed of grass, fresh and full of life, it gave you that when you ran your hands through it.

He form fit perfectly with all those put together. Looking beyond the creature you first saw, behind that mask you see Casey. Not Casey the shadow in the night, the shadow that kills silently and without hesitation.

You see Casey, the kind hearted shy vixen, who needs a good friend to help her.

Casey the one who needs a home, Casey the unfortunate.

Tails loved her.

No doubt in his mind that he did. It finally made itself known.

He, Miles 'Tails' Prower was in love with Casey the shadow of Arkwood.

He but his head on her head, leaning close to her. He felt her res her tired body on his, he rubbed her arm with the hand wrapped around her.

He heard the fox purr, as he felt his way down to her waist, staying there.

Then she surprised him, by shifting over and sitting on his lap, resting her head on his chest, pushing up against him.

'God this moment could last forever…' tails sighed to himself.

The movie was reaching the end, and he glanced down at his vixen.

Casey looked up at him, smiling brightly; she brushed some hair out of her face. And used him as her chair.

The movie ended some time later, and they sat there during the credits.

"Wasn't half bad, could have less talking though." Tails commented.

"I agree." Casey nodded. Leaning against him.

"So should we head off to bed?" tails asked her, smiling down at her on his lap.

"Not just yet…" she said, she grabbed the remote and turned off the TV for them. and the room was immersed in darkness.

Tails, all this time, was trying to work up his courage, but his will was a bit shaky.

"Umm, Case…?" he said, his heart pounding.

"Yeah Miles?" she said, getting off his lap and stretching.

"I just wanted to tell you…that, I…uhh, I really…"

"Hold that thought for a second, I need to go use the bathroom." She said, hurrying off up to his room.

"Alright I'll wait here." Tails sighed. Slapping his forehead.

He was this close…

….

In other parts of Knothole, other much larger things were in the dead of night.

"This thing makes no sense! How can this thing possibly get through the missile defense system! It's a fucking radar magnet!" the walrus named rotor said.

He was tinkering with the remains of the giant robot that Casey decimated.

"It has no shielding, but it can cloak. But it could still be detected…" rotor shook his head, this thing was yielding no answers, and it wasn't of eggman design. Far from it.

"I've seen this before… but I can't quit but my finger on it…" he shook his head again, this time out of anger.

"I'll have to get tails in here tomorrow, he's good with robotics." Rotor sighed. The fat walrus took out a flask full of whisky, and took a sip from it.

"Ahh…. That's the good shit right there." he commented, he took out a circuit breaker from the robot and placed it with his circuit breakers, which were not of the robots origin, but rather gen-Tec design.

That's when he stopped. His flask dropped from his hand, and onto the floor.

"Wait a second…" he ran back to the parts, and looked back at the circuit he just put down, and then at the ones he owned.

"No,no,no,no,no….." he gasped.

They were exactly the same.

"This isn't a Eggman robot…." He held up the two identical parts, and he made more matches with the rest of the parts from the robot.

"It's one of ours…" he said.

"Sonic is not going to be happy…" he sighed still in disbelief.

…\

"Thanks you, we appreciate it. We knew you would see it that way sir. Yes…yes… tomorrow. He'll be fine. Yes…" Garillen put down the cell phone, placing it back into his suits pocket.

"So? What did he say?" Markus Black said.

Garillen smiled.

"Let's just say we have the kings blessing to pursue Miss Casey… Aggressively…" Garillen smirked.

Markus grinned. "I'll get the strike team ready…" he said, walking out the offices door.

….

End Chapter Fifteen.

I'm almost done with this story! So as you can see, feelings are developing, and the end is near.


	16. The Last Dream

Chapter Sixteen: Dream.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sonic sighed, he sat in the lavish bedroom, with blue and brown walls, a closet and bathroom, and one king sized bed. Sally sat next to them, both in their night clothes, sonic barley anything; sally wore a white night gown.

"You did the right thing sonic…" Sally assured him, massaging his tired arms.

"I hope so… tails is going to hate me…" he sighed sadly, face dull.

"I'm sure he'll understand Sonic, I'm sure he will." She told him. Kissing her husband on the cheek. Smiling.

"I know… but, I think he's in love with her… and I don't want to hurt him like when Cosmo died. Or when Fiona turned out to be a spy…" he told, recounting those two times were his little hurt was broken.

"I know… but, she's like what you said, a bomb. And now she has a Chaos Emerald." Sally reminded him.

"It's strange really, shadow told me that she's tainted, and that she must be killed. No way am I going to kill someone, not even her. Gen-Tec told me that she won't be harmed. They gave me their word." He said. Hugging sally.

"Now let's go to bed." He said, closing his tired eyes as he pulled the blankets over them.

Shadow closed the door to their room, laughing slightly.

The demon freak will get what she deserves.

All because of some lies…

…..

'_Wake up!' a voice shouted._

_Casey sat up, shaking her head._

"_I'm UP!" she shouted. She looked around, same room. Rotting wood walls, light hanging from a string, a beat up bed, a boarded up window. And a broken floor. "Here again huh…" she sighed._

_Then she looked at the source of the voice._

"_It's….You?" she asked the snow white fox looking back at her._

"_Yep. It's me." she said cheerily. _

_She was the same size as Casey, and possibly the same age. In fact she looked almost exactly like her._

_Except, she had beautiful white fur, and silver hair, complete with topaz blue eyes staring back at her, filled with a care free spirit._

_She also had two black tipped ears, and a bushy tail, which was wrapped around her._

"_So you can talk now, and I'm taking that your miss ghosty? Right?" Casey asked, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, and standing up._

"_You got it, and now that you can see me, that's really bad." The girl sighed._

"_Why? I can finally get some answers here. So talk!" Casey sighed._

"_Well I don't know how to tell you this…and I don't really know myself. But I think that I'm you." The vixen said, looking at Casey sadly with her two clear eyes._

"_Come again?" Casey said, mouth half open._

"_I look like you I think like you I sound like you, and well. I'm a lot like you." She said, rocking back on her feet._

"_I still don't understand fully… but now that you're here… can you explain what's chasing us?" Casey asked… well… herself._

"_What do you think?" the white vixen said darkly, her eyes darkening._

"_Ohh… The Beast… right? But why do all these places look so familiar?"_

"_Because you've been here before… this is the house you took shelter in when you left the sanctuary that Jericho and Helena were at. After it was carpet bombed and you fled." She said sadly with a empathetic smile._

"_But… but why?" Casey said. It was all coming back to her now. "Why… why am I here? Why are YOU, here?" Casey shouted, walking around the small room. "AND WHERE THE FUCK ARE SOME GOD DAMN PANTS!" she shouted angrily_

"_Don't know." The white fox said simply. "I don't really care."_

"_Easy for you to say! You're not even real!" Casey shot back._

"_Hey! Now that's mean!" the white vixen said, with a hurt expression on her face. Tail drooping slightly, and ears laying flat forward._

"_I know you're confused, so am I… but you don't have to be mean…"_

"_Oh stop being such a baby!" Casey hissed, storming around the room. Grabbing at her hair and tugging on it, she then sighed, and remembered where she put all her clothes in the old lodge. She goes over to one of the floor boards, and lifts it up. She sees her jacket; she pulls it out, and slid it over her arms._

"_Finally, some decency…" she lets out, she then turns to the other white vixen. She sighs, seeing it cock her head at her, with its arms behind its back. _

"_Ok fine miss happy ass, I'll see what I can find in here for you…" she mutters. She rummages back around the secret horde, and manages to find an old sweat shirt. She tosses it to the vixen; it was a size to small. And had a dull teal color, it had a torn off hood, and was missing one sleeve._

"_Here we go!" Casey grins broadly and pulls out a loaded colt .45 revolver. She looks further, she manages to find a small box of .45 shells, it was half empty._

_She spins it, checking the shots. "Three shots…that's all a man ever needs." Casey says cockily._

"_But you're a girl?" the states innocently. And that's a six shooter?" she asked with a confused look on her face._

"_It's a figure of speech idiot. And it's a revolver; don't call it that cow boy crap." Casey rolls her eyes, placing the gun in the holster inside her jacket. And the shells in her pocket, she estimated there was half a box of them left._

_She looks out the window, it was still raining, and she could see a black fog oozing out of the forest._

"_It'll get stronger with each new destination. And you know what the next one is Casey… you still have to keep running." The white vixen was suddenly behind her. "You're running out of time Casey." She finishes. Her cold words sunk into her fur._

"_Were catching up to where I am out there now… aren't we?" Casey asks._

"_Yes we are Casey." She said._

"_What happens when we get to knothole?" Casey says, watching the black thick mist wrap around the old shack._

_The snowy fox walks up to Casey, putting her lips next to Casey's ears._

"_That's the day you die case. How you gona live your finale days?" she speaks. And then the windows where shattered by a bone chilling roar._

…_._

"AHH!" Casey opens her eyes, clutching the nearest object. Which happened to be tails at the time.

"Whose there!" tails sat up; fully awake at the sound of the scream, in his hands was a MK-23 Semi Auto pistol.

"At ease soldier, I was just having a bad dream…" Casey stood up, her body slightly shaking. She could hear the beast laughing inside her. She could swear a smaller voice was whispering inside her head at the same time.

'_Your days are numbered case...'_ Casey glances at the well built fox, pulling a shirt over his head. _'How you gona spend them?'_

….

Tails stood up, and pulled on a plain white T-shirt, and regular blue Levi jeans. He strapped on a concealed holster under his casual grey jacket. Casey had got him into the idea of carrying a fire arm, so he took to the MK-23 a nice weapon, light, and it carried a nice clip load out, along with surprisingly good precision.

He tied his shoes, but he then noticed Casey was still in her night clothes, bra and panties, staring at herself in the full body mirror.

She looked like something was on her mind, a worried look on her face; she kept looking at the small spikes on her tail, feeling them as if it were for the first time.

Also, she looked at her night black fur. She ran her fingers through it. And sometimes pulling at it, or wiping it like she was trying to get the color of it off. She looked at every one of her features, her red tipped ears, and her red tipped tail. Her spikes, claws and fangs, her eye color and fur color.

She looked as if she was seeing herself like this for the first time.

Tails walked up to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Something bothering you Casey?" he asked.

She looked back up at him, frowning sadly. "Yeah… I'm just looking myself… feels weird… I wonder what it would be like to…you know. Not have all, this." she gestures to her fur and eyes. Shaking her head in disapproval.

He looked her up and down in the mirror. "I don't really notice it anymore. It's like my two tails. I don't care." He smiled.

"Yeah…" she said. Still in a stupor.

"Well I got to go get a job done. Rotor wants to talk to me. Said its something big, Sonic and sally will be there." he said. He stopped, remembering what he tried to tell her last night.

He cursed himself, he can't do it right this moment. He'd pick up something on the way back.

"Have fu-!" tails cuts her off with a quick, but meaningful kiss.

He winks at her before bolting down the stairs. He spins a bit on the last step. 'Bingo!' he thinks to himself. That would last him all day.

"Thank you Casey." He laughs. Twirling his tails he fly's skyward. Towards rotors place about a fifteen minute fly away from his place.

…..

Casey looked out the window, watching him fly through the air, and do a quick barrel roll through the air happily.

She still had red cheeks from his good bye. And her heart still raced. She smiled as she took out her jeans and black shirt out of her bag, and then slipped on her jacket, the holes repaired. Then she froze as she felt a familiar weight inside it.

She looked in.

She didn't have her two trademark M-9's.

She had them all right, back on the bed.

But inside in her holster on the left.

Was a Colt .45 Revolver.

Two shots inside…

'_Your days are numbered case…'_ the voice rang through her head. Looking at the two shots inside… wondering what happened to the third

'_How you going to spend them?'_

….

Tails landed at rotors place. He walked inside.

A grim group gathered to greet him.

"Nice to see you tail. Everything going well?" the cat blaze asked him.

"Everything's great! Casey moved in last night, shadow was being an ass." Tails looked at blaze. "He's right behind me isn't he?" He sighed. Turning around to see shadow.

"Why do you do that to me." tails asked. "Can't you walk like a normal person? Make some damn noise?" tails sighed.

"Ok! Everyone! Wondering why I brought you here?" The fat walrus walked into the room. Were the pieces of the robot were laid out, and the semi restored outer shell of the robot.

"You all know what this is? Right?" yeah. That's the thing that served my ass to me on a platter." Sonic coughs.

"Yes it is. Thank you for your description sonic. Es this is the robot that Casey decimated, awesomely by the way…" rotor quickly adds.

"But there's something bad about this thing. If you can tear your eyes away from its hull. These are the interworking of it.

"Why are there GT-MIC.426 AI hard drives there? And those are the new GT-P253's? Why do you have all this Gen-Tec junk lying around this thing?" tails asks.

"Those ARE the inner workings of the machine, tails. This is a Gen-Tec bot. and not just any… come here."

He walks over to a step ladder. And reaches up and flicks up a switch he recently installed on the robot.

Its center piece opens to reveal a container. He flicks another switch, and it swings open to show a harness made of steel, with a needle above it.

"That syringe was filled with a tranquilizer. A heavy dosage too. Dr. Quack helped me find out what it was." Rotor explained.

"This isn't an attack machine. It's a capture bot. built by our own Gen-Tec… and guess what.. To capture yours truly."

"Let me guess… Me" sonic steps forward.

"What? Hell no. it's her they wanted." Rotor presses a remote button, and a screen comes down from the ceiling of the workshop, exactly like tails except much, much bigger and more organized.

A projector displays on the screen a picture of Casey…

"Casey!" the crowed gasps. Shadow smirks to himself.

"But why would they go through all the trouble just to get her?" tails shouts. Steeping forward.

"That thing was armed with Minnie guns; Gatling lasers rockets, a Flame thrower for Christ's sake! And claw arms!" he says.

"I know, but from seeing what she can do, they needed to tranq her fast. That's why they gave it cloaking and all that weaponry. The lasers were set to stun and wound. Not kill. The Minnie guns and rockets and flamer I say were for self defense against Eggbots." Rotor sighs, leaning back into a nearby chair.

"This thing attacked us. And from what I know it was military funded. I'm going to have their head for this sonic. Don't worry they'll pay in blood." Blaze growls. Her fist clenched.

"Don't worry blaze… "Sonic said.

His mind was a wreck now. He just last night gave permission for Gen-Tec to…Remove… Casey and they would be at tails house in five, sonic made sure that was with sonic when it happened. Rotor already told sonic earlier about the capture bot. and tails would be interested in it obviously.

So sonic could then blame that when they got back to his place it had been ransacked by the robots.

Sonic would then send out a rescue team to save Casey. But at the same time. 'Fire' the Gen-Tec officials. Not only getting a good rep for taking out Garillen and his goons swiftly, but also winning back tails respect.

But Casey won't show up of course… but sonic will be there for tails when the bad news comes around.

'Just five more minutes…' he looks at sally who nods.

He then looks back at tails, which was fretting. 'Just five more until you can be my little bro again…' he sighs. Walking off to the bathroom.

"I need to go home, I'll be back soon Ok?" he says, rotor nods and then begins talking to Blaze and Shadow. Shadow watches tails run off, and then take to the sky.

'Gota make sure Casey's ok, those things could attack at any time and we wouldn't know…' he thinks.

…..

Poor Casey didn't know that the chopper above the house was a military chopper full of strike commandoes.

She also didn't know that she left the front door open.

She also didn't hear the sixteen heavily armed and heavily trained men walking up the stairs while she was in the shower.

She didn't hear them open the door to the bathroom either; she was singing a soft tune.

But she did notice the cold air sweep into the shower when the opened the door, and she REALLY noticed it when they grabbed her and through her out onto the floor. She rubbed her head, her vision blurry, she saw the sixteen blurs surround her, and she tagged them as a threat.

At that she hissed like a pissed off cobra. She spun on the floor, knocking one off his feet. He fell backwards, and she pounced at him. Biting deep into the side of his neck, her fangs trying to hit his jugular. She broke the skin, but the Kevlar guard around his neck didn't let her get enough leverage.

She noticed that her fangs were stuck.

'Oh shit' she thought, she tore them out and the soldier then grabbed her arms. Four more grabbed the rest of her limbs. They pinned her on the floor. One took out a tazer

She hissed in fury when it was jammed into her back, her wet fur making the pain excruciating.

She felt her limbs go weak; the rest packed up her jacket and armament, one tossed the White gem up and down in the air a few times before carrying it with them down the stairs. Her arms and legs were cuffed.

'Where's tails?' she begged the question.

She needed him now more than ever.

…

Tails saw his house in the distance. But he also saw the black V-12 Osprey sitting outside, ramp open.

The military crest that Casey described was on its side.

It was the crest that the planes bore that attacked her village.

It was Gen-Tec all along….

"No! No! No!" he screamed, he pushed himself faster, as he saw the sixteen black clad figures march out and up the ramp holding a thrashing vixen.

"Hold on Casey!" he shouted, he dove straight for it, like a cruise missile.

….

'Oh Shit!' Sonic said, he just asked were tails was when rotor said he was going home to check on casey.

"I need to go, Sally stay here. I'll be home soon." he promised, he ran out the door at full speed.

…

Casey saw the yellow fox land in front of the ramp, it was closing. And all she saw was his clear blue eyes. And he saw her crying red ones. Right before the solid metal ramp cut the moment off.

"Tails!" she screamed trying to break free.

She was tazed again.

She fell silent, and obedient like a beaten dog.

…..

"Tails!" he heard her shout, then a quick agony filled scream.

"Casey!" he shouted, he tried to enter through the side door.

It opened, and a man in black merc armor steeped out.

"Let her go you BastarAHHHHH!" then man dug a Taser into his skin. And pulled the trigger. He fell limp, unable to move on his back. He watched the V-12 take off and fly into the sky, then turning into a plane and racing off.

"C-Casey…I love you…" he whispered. Tears filling his eyes before he fainted.

It was twelve seconds later that sonic found him lying there.

He looked up, seeing the V-12 fly off over the hills.

"Damnit!" he looked over at tails house. It was ransacked all right. Everything inside was trashed.

He lifted up his little bro, and went inside, and put him on the couch. He went and got a glass of water, and poured it over his face.

"GAH! CASEY!" tails sat bolt upright. Breathing heavily.

His eyes locked with Sonics. "I have to go save her!" he said, his eyes feverish.

"Tails calm down! What happened?"

"You know what happened, you saw it take off! They got her! Gen-Tec! I have to help her!" he cried. Standing up running into his workshop and filling a bag full of guns, and his new Hellhound.

"Tails! CALM DOWN! AND THINK!" sonic shouted, grabbing tails and turning around. "You can't go off just because of some demon!"

Tails slapped sonic "She's no demon. He seethed. "She's MY demon." And with that. Tails looked sonic square in the eye.

And he punched Sonics lights out.

He ran off. The Tornado was still wrecked. He went on foot. Walking out of Knothole and down the green valley's in a quest of love.

…..

End Chapter Sixteen.

R&R.


	17. Near the End

Chapter Seventeen: Near the End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Wakey, Wakey sleepy head!"a cheerful bright voice chimed._

_Casey painfully opened her eyes. It was nighttime outside of her room in the skyscraper_

"_The Skyscraper! Why are we here!" Casey shouted sitting upright._

_The vixen was totting the same outfit Casey had, her black coat._

"_How'd you-! I'm still wearing it!"_

"_Yeah, were moving through time almost. This is an older one. You're wearing the one you had when you were seventeen. I'm wearing the one you had when you were eighteen carried you here, we sneaked out." The white vixen smiled._

"_I don't understand you… who and what are you?" Casey asked, puzzled._

"_You'll find out soon enough…" the vixen winked at Casey, spinning around in her long black coat._

"_What are you doing?" Casey asked. Mortified that she's treating Jericho's jacket like a toy._

"_Be careful! That jacket is impotent to me!" Casey complained. As the vixen acted like a ditzy teenage high school bitch._

"_But it's so fun!" she giggled._

"_Stop acting like a bitch! That jacket is made out of badass! Not prom queen!"Casey shouted grabbing the fox by the skirt end of the jacket and pulling her to her._

"_Really, just… stop." Casey begged. The white vixen sighed. Ears flattening. Looking disappointed._

"_Ok…party pooper…" she pouted._

"_Don't act that way. It makes you look like a six year old spoiled brat. Go find the brat jacket if you want to act that way, but when you're wearing that thing, you're a badass cap busting asshole. Ok?" Casey demanded. A solid look on her face._

"_I only do 'cheerful' and 'fluffy' you do the 'angry' and 'not fluffy.'" The white vixen smiled._

"_That word. 'Fluffy'… isn't even in my dictionary" Casey smirked. She took out the revolver. And frowned. "What's with only one bullet left in it?" she asked._

_The vixen looked away. "You'll find out…" she looked out the window. Casey joined her._

"_Ahh…Arkwood city at night. So many memories… pure blissful solitude." Casey sighed._

"_You see the front gates? I turned over a new leaf right there. I saw two little bears playing tag there. I was about to kill and eat them. But then I just couldn't. I walked off. And found this tower. I wanted to be left alone really had a lot of stress…"_

"…_you know there was a way you could've gotten rid of all that stress and anger without hurting anyone. And it's fun." The white vixen casually stated. Looking at Casey._

"_How? Painting? Tried it. Ended up taking the brush and stabbing somebody in the eye with it."_

"_Sex." The girl shrugged._

"_What! W-with whom… I mean…. Really i-i…" Casey backed away from the white fox. "you're not suggesting that you and me…I mean really…" Casey was flustered. She jumped up and down._

"_What! No….no… that would be hot but really? The hot yellow fox you love. Why not him, he's crazy about you?" the fox sat on the window. Shaking her legs._

"_Hold on a sec? Who are you? What's your name anyway?" Casey said, trying to change the topic._

"_I'm Casey." She smiled._

"_Hold on… reverse. You can't be Casey. I'M Casey." Casey said._

"_I know, and so am I. I'm Casey your Casey. So is the demon chasing us." The white vixen stated._

"_No, it's called. 'The Beast. You are some random white bitch I picked up along the way. And I, am Casey." Casey folded her arms. Huffing._

"_And anyway? What's wrong about having sex? It's fun, gets you close to the person, hot, and relatively safe." The white vixen said, confused with Casey._

"_Well…I, Uhh, I don't want to…"_

"_You mean you're just too afraid to do it with Miles…" she teased._

"_Stop it! You dais that the thing chasing us is me also? How is that possible?"_

"_Don't change the topic, you love miles, he loves you. Just bang already Damnit! You don't have much time left!" the fox told her._

"_I don't get it still! All of this is confusing!" Casey yelled, frustrated at the foxes secrets. "And hello? I just got kidnapped." Casey pointed out._

"_break out and go find tails, kiss him, and then take off your clothes and put his Dic-" Casey interrupted her speech._

"_SHUT UP. Don't want to hear it. Enough already." She held up her hands. "Don't get me wrong. I WILL do him eventually. But I'm NOT ready yet!" she growled._

"_Ok, suite yourself… don't have that much time. After the sun sets tomorrow your six feet under."_

"_What do you mean?" Casey asked._

"_It's getting stronger…tomorrow… you fight the beast." The fox smirked. "Good luck girl, now go get them."_

"_What? Wait! Don-" _

"_Remember… one day left till you die Casey."_

….

"AHHH!" Casey screamed as she felt pain rack her body.

Her eyes flicked open, and the first thing that popped into her head was 'Lab'

The stainless white walls, the observation window, her strapped to a table with steel clasps.

And the wires on her black furred body connected to a machine that was giving out electrical readings.

She looked around franticly, straining her head to see who was on the other side of the observation window.

It was him, Garillen. And the other one, Markus. She hissed at them when she saw them.

"Well that woke her up… but I want to see what we're looking for. Raise power Markus." Garillen spoke on the other side of the glass. The number on the voltmeter rose by five.

She saw a green light turn on, and pain hit her again.

"NGGGHH!" electricity coursed through her again, she felt herself start to lose her focus.

"Almost there, hmph… her mother was right… she is a strong child.

"Wait! What do you want? What are you doing to me!" she screamed in confusion, she tried to tear at the clasps on her wrists. She was dressed in a black medical shirt, and black medical pants.

"GAHH!" she felt as if a train hit her. She briefly lost it, and that's when she was pushed aside once more by the demon.

She let s out an unearthly hiss.

The Beast has arrived.

"Wonderful! Just wonderful…"Garillen cheered. "Start taking notes now mister Markus."

The clasps holding Casey were released. She fell to the floor, landing on all fours, like a ferial animal. Her eyes wild, with dilated pupils. Hunger tore at her stomach. Her fur was a mess and her ears twitched, she saw the observation window, she jumped at it, tearing her claws against the reinforced glass. Making deep scratches in it.

Casey screamed at the beast cursing it to hell again.

'Fucking demon! I'll get back soon enough you basterd child fucking whore mongering dick sucking useless FUCK!I'll kill you one day you fagot of a whore!' Casey screamed at it. Only getting a gravely chuckle in return.

"Well you look hungry girl; now let's give you something to eat now shall we? Markus, lights, and start recording, give our pet here a meal. She'll need it for the testing." The intercom spoke to her.

The door opened, and the lights switched off, her vision compensating.

"…Wha? What… I-I…I'm N-Not G-Going in there… what's in T-There… I-I can't see…. I want my mommy…*sobbing. Door closing.*" a little boys voice rang clear through the room.

Casey in beast form let out a low menacing growl. A little dog, around the age of 6 cowered in the corner near the room, whimpering and shaking in a blue jumpsuit.

"..Mommy? I-Is that…. You?" the small innocent voice called out.

'No kid, stay there. 'Casey begged.

"..Yessss... Dearesssst…..it'sss mother…come here….." The Beast hissed softly, in Casey's voice, to others it would sound phony, but to a food deprived, half blind, tired and frightened little boy… it would sound just like it wanted to sound like.

"Mommy!" the boy cried running forward and hugging Casey. Thinking her someone else.

'NO! Kid! C'mon! Run away!" Casey pleaded.

"…Your not…My Mommy…" the boy stepped away eyes as big as saucers, as Casey's outline was cast in artificial light.

The boy screamed as the demon tore into its neck a gurgled cry escaped it as she tore at the jugular pining down its lifelessly twitching arms.

"Very nice… now let's see how you take on something that fights back no matter how fearsome you are… send in the next one. And have the lights semi on this time."

The lights flicked on just slightly, casting shadows around the room, the demon crouched behind the desk. A black erected to waist height. A raised piece of floor.

The door opened.

"Get off of me you stupid fags! Hell no way am I going in-is that timothy? Oh my god what did this!" footsteps rushed forward. And a person bent down to the torn remains of the boy, its throat ripped into like a chainsaw went at him.

The figure was crouched behind the operating table, she couldn't see it clearly.

The demon crawled silently onto the table. Looking at the back of the opponent. The person wore a blue jumpsuit, it had light pink fur, and was feminine. And was a fox from the bushy pink tail behind her.

"Oh my god… poor kid… oh my lord… what could do this… must be another one of those creatures.

The demon hissed announcing to its prey that it was behind her.

The person stood whirling around, and as it did it brought its leg up with her. Slamming it into the demons face

'OW!' Casey yelped she could here feel and see everything it did and taste. Bile rose in her mouth from the little boy's blood.

Casey grabbed control, well some of it. The beast had a strong grip. Both had a hand on the wheel.

The beast roared at the attack, hackles' rose in fury. The person stood before them in a fighting stance, staying on the balls of her feet, not intimidated by the demon in front of her.

Then the lights raised a bit more, killing most of the shadows in the fighting arena.

Then she noticed something strange.

The vixen had _pink eyes…._

'Helena…!' Casey felt herself start to cry. It was her old friend… she survived the bombardment.

The demon was about to pounce like lightning at Helena, killing her.

Casey never fought harder against the demon in her. She thought of tails, of Jericho. And now Helena, standing alive and older in front of her.

"Helena!" Casey cried. Falling onto the ground. exhausted.

"What!" she cried. She now had short blond hair. Scraggily, and unruly.

The pink fox looked closely at Casey lying on the ground. Crying.

"…It's me! Case!" she pleaded, trying to stand on shaky legs.

"C-asey!" she cried. She rushed her. Embracing her in a tight hug.

"Ohmygod! I thought you were dead! They shelled the forest! I don't remember anything! I got away but I was so scared! They got me and put me in here… ohm god Casey…*crying* I missed you so much…! Where were you…"

"Tsk, Tsk Miss Casey… is that how you play with your food. You are much less of a demon then I thought you were… someone who is very dear to you would be ashamed…"

The door burst open, and armed guards came in. guns raised at Helena, about to fire.

"NOT AGAIN YOU DON'T!" Casey growled. Turning into a predator.

She tackled one of the three guards tearing its throat out and aiming its gun at the second guard, as he died he pulled the trigger in a death squeeze. She head butted the last guard, knocking him back, she tore open his shirt and devoured him, he screamed as he died.

She felt the demon phase wash over her blood rush.

"Helena, stay away from me… please. She threw Helena a weapon. She then hissed at Helena angrily, she shook her head like a savage.

"Casey… what's wrong, did they do something to you?"

"Just leave me. I'm already dead…" she took Helena, throwing her out the door.

Helena tried to run after her. But she fell behind.

"I'll find you again Casey…" she choked. She cocked the AK-74A. And ran off in the other direction.

…

Casey stumbled along the hallway. Her head pounding. The demon was too strong for her, it was overpowering her.

She will get destroyed.

"We'll miss Casey… this is expected. Think of this as a test… we will find you… and you evade… the stage is set Miss Casey… now run along."

The loudspeaker shut off. She felt stitches in her skin… they were tracking her.

She couldn't tear it out…

She ran along the hallways, her mind leading her.

She ran, she killed guards that got in her way. Till she found the door.

She cut the lock off with her fevered claws and energy.

She slammed inside. A single guard stood there she lashed her hand in a ark at it, her claws cut through the neck bone, and tore off its head. She grunted she kicked open a box. She pawed franticly at the packaging pellets. And pulled out her jacket and black torn jeans . And a white gem stuffed in the pocket.

Hurriedly putting them on, she was set.

Dressed to slaughter.

She slung her jacket over her. And held the gem, taking its warming feeling. It glowed brightly.

"Please still be there…"

She pulled out one M-9, her knife, and the revolver…

She opened up the breach. "One bullet left? Just like in my dream." She whispered. She didn't let go of her Gem. It brought her peace of mind. The demon was held at bay by it.

She ran out of the room, going down the hallway, she dropped to she floor sliding along the well cleaned hallway, she pulled out her -9, still sliding, three guards lay ahead, trying to gun her down, she aimed at them, biting back with three well placed shots to their heads, she smirked.

Nothing like the satisfaction of killing.

But she was still sick, oh so sick was Casey. She felt the fever of the beast holding on to her, she was barely holding away from her mind.

Its blood ran through her veins. It gave her great strength and speed, power and endurance.

But it was slowly eating away at her body.

She felt everything ache.

She was changing.

She couldn't hold out for long.

…

"C'mon! Go faster!" he panted; he had been flying for 37 hours. Trying to find the hidden Gen-Tec base.

He knew sonic was trying to find him. But he would not go back home without Casey. He wouldn't let his Casey die.

He had a GPS In his hand; he was scanning for unusual structures. So far he only found unrecorded mountains.

'_BEEP!__** BEEP!'**_

"GOT IT!" he shouted through the rain of the morning.

It was five miles due North West.

He changed his direction, and flew through the air at full speed.

….

"We have to find him! Hurry up!" he screamed at knuckles and shadow.

The three were running through the stormy weather. Trying to track tails. And find him and bring him home, with all force they would.

"Were trying! Stop shouting at us you dragged us on this crazy adventure!" Knuckles retaliated.

"FUCK YOU! SHUT UP AND KEEP LOOKING!" sonic raged, he was a mad man.

Knuckles looked like he could kill sonic.

"I think he went that way…" shadow pointed out, enjoying the moment. He loved seeing them quarrel, and he loved tormenting tails.

Shadow knew were tails was, and were Casey was. He could sense it.

"Then let's GO!" sonic cried, pulling the three along.

…

"Gota keep moving…" Casey told herself. The base was in chaos. She blew up the fuel storage. The alarms blazed, she was outside the base, the gates still kept her in, they were electrified.

"Come on girl, freedoms on the other side."

"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" she shouted. She wanted the hounding voices to stop, the shouting guards, the voice of Garillen, the roaring beast, the small whispering white voice in the back of her head.

"She gave us you… but at the last moment she took you back, foolish, we could learn so much from your body. You were different… so very much so… pure…" Garillen was hinting at something, but Casey didn't know what the fuck he was talking about. It was just painful noise to her.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Casey sprinted the guards found her again. Bullets tried to hit her legs and feet. She saw the gate.

"But then she took the blade to your heart, and made you a demon… she tried to kill you and keep you away from us by tainting you. But you worked! You were even better!" the voice cheered. "Come home Casey… you are a fool to not abbey, yo are ours Casey. You our ours to do what we want with." This only fueled Casey's anger, she knew he wanted to make her berserk.

She would kill Garillen one day.

She saw the gate.

That's when the first bullet struck her leg.

She stood up again, and ran, but she tripped. Her leg felt as if it was on fire, she started twisting on the ground in pain, it was unimaginable, something was done to the bullets, they were killing her.

Casey had been shot countless times, but she never flinched, she didn't take pain like mere mortals.

"Now, now Casey. Come home before we send you to your room…" the voice teased.

Casey lost it.

She didn't want it any more, life. She didn't want it anymore; nothing was worth living through this entirety of constantly running and hiding, being shunned and shooed.

She felt. Nothing, she didn't care anymore she didn't _want_ to care anymore.

She took out the white gem in her pocket, holding up in front of her.

It was such a pretty thing… a shame that Garillen will have it in some testing lab once she's gone.

She sighed, she poured all her energy into it.

A weak feeling going into her limbs.

'_You wanted control demon? Well you've waited long enough. Fourteen years you made my life hell. Well then, you won. You beat me. I lost._' She ran the message through her. Hearing the demon roar, it has had its victory.

She looked up at the rain clouds above her, a pity. She wanted to see the sun one last time. But rain has a beauty all of its own.

She let go.

The pain, the voices the rain, the wind, the air, the eat, the cold, the fire, the ice, the light in the sky, the dark in the ground, the birds in the trees, the fish in the sea, the demons below, the angels above, the lies of heroes, the innocence of villains.

It all washed over her.

She became all things; her identity now was washed away from her.

Casey.

Is dead.

The thing now that controlled Casey stood up. it looked down at the ground. a white star looked back at it.

It reached down and picked it up.

It was surrounded by the guards.

It took one hand and held it out in front of itself.

A shockwave struck the ground.

The guards were torn apart limb from limb by a powerful wind of heat.

It smiled. It has had its first kill.

It started out as a small laugh; it was not Casey's voice.

It was darker, gravely, like sandpaper over stones.

But her eyes were the worst. They were darker than before, they carried no remorse

It saw the gates Casey fell only a few feet away from. It marked the spots were Casey died. And the beast was born.

It walked out of them.

It held the greatest power that ever walked the earth.

Heroes will fall before it.

It is a virus.

It will kill everything it see's, burn everything it wants, devour whoever passes its gaze, and then it will die.

Letting the survivors come forth again, to repopulate, before it returns in the next fifty years after, to repeat the cycle of forever lasting death.

Casey warned them.

But they didn't listen. The aggravated her, they failed the test. They didn't see past her appearance, and they didn't see the frightened little girl inside.

SONIC. And his 'friends' will be the ones to blame when all they ever known disappears in fiery rage.

No mercy in Sonics death will come about.

Only the chosen weapon will save him.

Unless, the two tailed fox can break through, he must make it their first…

The life of an innocent child hinges upon it…

Will he make it? Or will he fall behind sonic like he always does.

This day, is a day of miracles, no matter how much pain is about.

For In their darkest hour, there will always be the lone candle… the candle which is held by the victim. Her candle is burning away, the wax is melting. Tick-tock, tick-tock. The end is near, the darkest hour is about to set…

… END CHAPTER SEVENTEEN. …

R&R

Get Ready! For the explosive conclusion to No Hero, with the next chapter: _The Darkest Hour_!

Well? What do you think?  
Good enough cliff hanger or what?


	18. The Darkest Hour

Chapter Eighteen: The Darkest Hour.

.

.

A/N: This is the finale; this chapter will be the best I have written so far. Expect the best from me, because it WILL. BE. MY. BEST. Hang on to your heats everyone! This is going to be a bumpy one…

Why you may ask.

Well. Simple really.

Because this is…

The Darkest Hour.

.

.

A yellow streak in the night, the whoosh of the following wind that carried it along the barren earth.

Tails.

"Almost there!" he cried through tear stained eyes, his heart raced like a live rabbit in the jaws of the snake.

He entered the clearing. There he saw her, standing alone. In the rain, hood over her head.

He could see two pricks of light under it.

Her eyes. He dropped out of the air. Landing on his feet.

Fear filled him, it replaced his blood.

Fear ran through his veins, along with love, undisputed and unquestionable.

Love.

Her eyes brought fear. His body brought tender caring.

Little did he know that those eyes were not of Casey's.

Something far more sinister inhabited them.

…...

A blue red and black streak. Tearing a new path through the forest.

An avenging brother. An angry warrior. A plotting schemer.

"Keep MOVING DAMN YOU!" the brother of avenge yelled.

"Were going as fast as we can! We can't short step like you sonic!" the warrior yelled.

"…" the schemer spoke nil; he had other events that are yet to play themselves on his mind. He was busy figuring a way to achieve his secret goals.

….

The demon.

It saw the fox land near it.

It waited, it knew the prey would come to it, her memories told it of its love for her, it would be his line, lure, and reel.

It secretly extended its claws, ones that were to never pierce the flesh of this fox, but now, there uses were redefined, from protection of it. To its reaping scythe.

"Casey…" it called out, running at the demon, full speed.

Closer...Closer…

It willed him closer.

"Casey!" it called again, nearly there.

"Ca-sey?" it then stopped short… it was onto something, its eyes calculated what was amiss.

Its eyes! The defector!

No love was held in them, no smile crossed its lips, the only smile like that, was the hungry smile of a damned creature of hell. Not a smile of an innocent vixen that is laughing.

"Casey…it's me, Tails… I know you're in their… somewhere girl. Come on out… I need to tell you something, something I needed to say a long time ago." It started.

The demon struck, chasing him back with a swipe of its hungry claws, eager for his death, his blood to quench there first.

"Casey, I would never hurt you. I know you wouldn't do that to me. You got to fight it girl…" he prompted the dead its revival.

"Because… I need to tell it to your face… that I love you." It sighed. Arms relaxed, his fur soaking wet, but yet a fearless smile on his face, and a calm gentle look in his blue eyes.

That and those words, those were all that were needed to bring back the spirit, if it be for only a few seconds. That's all it takes for a few words to cross to the living world.

"…Tails?" the familiar voice of Casey passed her lips.

She crumpled to the ground, little energy filled her. Her gem? It was tainted now. Black power made its surface clear, but inside, now white glow now. Just a black one.

"CASEY!" he rushed forward, catching her in his waiting arms.

"It's all right girl I got you now, you'll be safe with me… and Casey?" he told her.

"Yeah...Tails?" she said weakly.

"I love you." He said, hugging her close to him.

"I do too…" she said back, softly, but loud enough for him alone to hear.

"THERE IT IS!" the blue ones voice rang loud across the field, the arena, surrounded by trees as the walls. A lone tree in the middle marked the center of the battleground, the prize for tails? Casey and her love.

Sonics? Her death and his mad thought that it will win tails back.

"Tails bro, step away from her put her down, she needs to die.

At this Casey held onto tails, tightly, she can't fed for herself.

Tails felt a cold metal press against his hand.

It was her M-9.

He took it out of its holster, and he laid her down, hiding her gun in front of him, he winked at her. She nodded solemnly.

"Good tail, now step aside.

"Ok…" he did as told; shadow stepped forward with his gun.

He aimed it at her head and.

'Click'

"Go away." Tails said firmly.

M-9 pressed hard against shadows head. He looked emotionlessly at sonic. You can't tell me what to do anymore sonic. Leave before I kill him."

Sonic knew at that point that he was not kidding.

"Ok… shadow, come here." He ordered, shadow glared at tails, who just spat at him.

BANG!

It happed all too fast for Tails to comprehend.

The gun exploded in his hand, the pain in his stomach, then Casey crying out in agony.

Then the rage filled hissed.

She died for the second time that day. Tails forgot that shadow was the 'ultimate life form.'

…..

And lo! The demon has returned to control of its vessel.

It stood up, the wound in its chest healing.

…..

Shadow stared at Casey. She rose like nothing happed, the wound healed over after it tore out the bullet.

That's when it looked at him.

And he felt the cold fang of fear washing over him for the first time in a long time.

Those eyes sucked everything out of him.

And he then remembered he pissed it off, its mouth extended letting out a hiss of rage. Right before his world exploded into pain and misery.

It appeared right before him, lacerating his chest with a powerful swipe of its claw, throwing him back into a tree. He ducked his head in, right before it dug its claws down to its fingers into the redwood bark, it tore it out easily, screwing his chance to counterattack.

It pushed off the tree, turning in mid air to catch his neck in its foot, it forced him to the ground, foot still on his throat, it raised its hand for the finishing blow,

Sonic saved his life.

The blue blur spin dashed attacked the demon, that was about to end his survival.

Drilling her through the nearest tree.

…..

Sonic jumped out from his spinning assault, grinning in a fighting stance, the demon lay in front of him. Blood pooled under it, he tore open its chest with his spines.

That's when it stood up like nothing had hurt it, brushing off its torn shirt.

It laughed at him slowly, smirking, its teeth grinned at him.

"Knuckles?" sonic said.

"what." The red echidna was tending to the angry fox.

"Go get help. Just do it. Take tails." sonic insisted, the warrior threw him a bag, and then ran off into the forest, pulling the struggling fox trying to get case's attention.

"You ready shadow?" the black hedgehog limped up to him, nodding. He held not one, but two gems, the white one. And his green one.

The demon felt its pocket, and let out a loud hiss.

"Sorry, but you really should hold on to your stuff…" sonic teased. He emptied the bag, the chaos emeralds floated up, circling the two.

The demon stood there, hood covering its face, it was smiling to itself, and they didn't know that their plan would backfire horribly.

The reason was for the contaminated black gem…

A link to the demon itself.

…

As the gems spun faster until a colored circle spun around the two, the two started glowing, until the blazed a white hot fury. The screamed.

Then, Supersonic and shadow were born.

That's…when the demon started sparking with electricity…

"What the hell…?" shadow swore, he had not foreseen this. The demons eyes were red, now eye whites or pupils, just a glaring blood red, a dark grin on its face, it hissed out laughs that chilled the air around the silver and gold powers before it.

The two felt a slight drain from them, and a black wind started to circle the hell creature.

"Quick! Take it down before whatever it's trying to do finishes!" Shadow shouted, regaining his composure.

The silver hedgehog quickly dashes at the demon, but he was thrown back into sonic with a wave of its hand.

The black energy orb surrounds it.

Soon, the shadows from the trees and grass bend towards it, defying the light. And the rain comes down in masses, thunder and lighting struck the ground around them. Most striking the electrified orb of black shadows and evil spirits.

A devils cry is heard within the ball of energy, sonic and shadow together repeatedly tried to break its force field, but were shocked to the core every time with a chilling strike of energy.

"Damn it! What is this thing!" sonic shouted in a fury.

"Don't know, don't care, just kill it when it's done!" shadow said, landing on his feet. He charged a chaos blast in his hand.

"Hey! Shad's!"

"Don't call me that faker!"

"Whatever you say shads, anyway. It looks like we're in for it now. Here it comes…" and indeed the cocoon was wavering. And it soon disappeared all together.

What they saw was the stuff of nightmares.

Something was wrapped in what appeared to be leathery black bat wings…

It unfurled the same wings.

What greeted their eyes was not the black demonic vixen they hated so much.

It was what was _in _the same person…

It was what they feared.

It was what they hated.

It is what they'll face…

…..

"Le'me Go! Let Me GO!" Tails screamed struggling against knuckles strong grip they all heard the screeches behind them.

"Just shut up and calm down!" knuckles was glad to get away from there.

"No YOU SHUT UP!" tails used his Energy cannon, and shot knuckles stunning him and knocking him out.

He got up and ran, he ran back to the battlefield.

…

The Beast hissed, it stood as tall as a grown man, maybe a bit shorter.

Its fur was as black as the night; it looked as if it had been spiked. And red streaks ran through it.

the spikes on its back now stood six inches long, sharp as a knife… but the spikes that were on its tail stood six inches long, and were serrated.

On its back were two black bat wings, they were not as long as you would think; they were an arm's length long.

Its mouth was filled with daggers, most likely brimming with poison.

It had terrible claws, five inches long with bar like hooks at the end, small, but they tore the flesh to pieces.

It had talons on its feet; predatory parts were all over it. Its eyes had changed, they were two red irises, the eye whites had turned black, and no puppies were seen in the eyes.

Its ears had lengthened. Its hair has shortened, but now two short horns that curved backwards over its head had grown.

It came from hell, and it would give sonic and shadow it too.

"Whoa…" sonic said simply, he had fought a giant laser shooting space lizard in minutes, as well as a giant water dragon named Chaos.

This is a pissed off hell beast.

That was as tall as him.

This should be easy right?

Wrong.

"Let's do this shadow!" sonic yelled his battle cry, and him and shadow charged the beast-

-And it launched itself into the air, its wings filling with air as it completed its supernatural jump skywards.

"Huh?" sonic skidded to a halt, he was too fast to dodge, he ran at the speed of lightning, he should've ran straight through it.

"That is one fast bitch!" shadow growled, he flew straight up, chasing after it.

"Eat this!" shadow shouted, and he shot five chaos spears directly at it, the orange arrows rocketed towards The Beast, it held out a clawed hand in front of it-

-and the arrows did a 180 and flew at shadow…

"What the hell!" shadow dodged to the left as his own attack betrayed him; he threw up one hand and the energy spears disappeared moments from his face.

"Hey bitch!" sonic whistled to the demon, it focused it's red eyes on him, hissing it's challenge, a forked tongue flicking it's hatred at the golden hedgehog.

It didn't have the time to evade this attack, sonic had already started his charge, he rammed into the former Casey, he drove her into the ground with a super powered spin dash attack.

It howled in fury, it was pinned.

But Sonic seemed to have difficulty trying to pierce her coat of armored fur, the thick spiky fur was hurting him, they matched his steel cutting quills.

'_This thing is tough! I can't get through!' _sonic thought, trying in vain to fins a weak spot on it.

It recovered, and the demon swiped a claw across the spinning ball of fury.

Not much can get passed his quills.

When sonic is spinning, it's like he has a second coat of armor over him. He's in such a tight ball, and spinning so fast, that his quills cover him, and it the quills are strong enough to cut through steel.

Then they must be HARD as STEEL.

Apparently… The demons sharp claws were harder…

"Grah!" sonic pulled out of his attack, and he flipped backwards, he had a deep gash in his arm, blood spilled onto his golden fur, he placed his hand over it, and willed it to heal.

"Sonic! Are you ok!" shadow yelled landing next to him.

"Look out!" he pushed sonic to the left, and he blocked the beasts charge at them with a shield of chaos energy.

The two super charged hedgehogs winced as the demon before them repeatedly slammed into the shield of chaos power.

"Shit! This thing is relentless!" sonic growled,

"Will you do something already! I can't hold this forever!" shadow barked at him. He was sweating heavily; the shield was draining most of his power.

"I'm on it!" sonic exited the chaos bubble, and whistled at the winged fiend.

"Yo! Big ugly! Come and get!" he taunted.

The beast saw and hissed at him like a really pissed off python, sonic believed that if it had a rattlesnakes tail it would be rattling as hard as a crazy ass Mexican who just smoked 2,000 kilos of speed right about now.

That's a lot of rattling…

"That's right you fat ugly bastard! Come and get me you bitch!" he said, he turned around and sped off at amazing speeds, the demon couldn't keep up.

Sonic planned to wear it out, and when it was too tired to chase him, he and shadow would then hit it with everything they had.

"What's the matter? Not as tough as you said you were aren't you?" Sonic kept taunting the tainted creature, it kept chasing after him, howling its rage in anger filled screeches.

Sonic broke hard left, a yellow trail following him. The monster nearly crashed into a tree, before using its powerful wings to continue the chase of cat and mouse.

This continued for fifteen straight minutes, sonic was still going strong, he asked himself why he was still in his super form? He would thank god for that later.

Trust me he will.

But the demonic hell beast was panting, it was breathing raggedly. But it refused to let Sonics words go unpunished.

Its eyes were glowing red with anger, sonic smirked.

"Yeah! Come here you basterd! C'mon!" he shouted pounding his chest arms outstretched.

Anyone would see this as an obvious trap, shadow was nowhere to be found, and sonic was standing still asking to be tackled.

But if the demon was one thing, it was single minded, and it just had one thing going through its mind at the moment.

Kill the hedgehog, Kill the hedgehog, and kill the hedgehog….

It dashed forward, one arm outstretched to deliver a finishing blow that would sever Sonics head from its neck.

'That's right you whore… right where I want you…' Sonic crouched…

And his shield sparked.

It was just five feet away from him now!

"SHADOW NOW!" he cried, diving to the left.

"CHAOS! APOCALYPSE!" A voice shouted,

…..

Tails got to the field, but he was knocked back against a tree from a sudden force of energy. His head slammed into the hard wood, and he slipped into nothingness…

…

The area around the demon filled with energy, red energy, chaos sparks flew everywhere, striking anything that moved.

Which at the time would be the demon.

Miniature explosions erupted in the earth under its feet, forming a crater, sonic saw this, and it was his turn to act, he used everything he had in him to keep the energy inside the area around the demon, he groaned at the effort.

Shadow appeared next to him, he looked drained.

He sat down on the ground, watching the light show; he was back to normal now.

"This has to work or were fucked!" shadow growled.

"I think it will… look!" sonic pointed, he was still trying to keep the shield holding the massive energy that was happening inside of it, the Chaos Apocalypse attack.

Inside red sparks danced everywhere, and a moving shadow was there target, constant screeches of banshees echoed inside, and when the energy reached the breaking point!

"Here it comes, give it all you got sonic!" shadow shouted, jumping away from the energy dome.

Suddenly the red energy condensed, and sonic forced all his power into the shield at the exact moment, that a colossal red explosion appeared inside of the golden dome!

The sound of 100 atomic bombs, and the force of 1,000,000 hit sonic like a fucking roundhouse kick from Chuck Norris, when he had a really bad day at work.

"NGH!" sonic was struggling to keep the massive energy contained, if he failed, knothole would be incinerated, as well as him, sonic, and Tails.

"Keep it up sonic! It's almost over… I think… I never used this much energy for this kind of attack… Keep up the shield!" shadow tried to calculate when the blast would end.

"It's weakening!" shadow shouted, shielding his face from the heat wave.

And sure enough, the energy subsided, and what met their eyes shocked them all.

A massive deep crater was in the ground, only thirty feet wide, but 100 feet deep it seemed.

Sonic was out of his super form, but as he looked down into the pit….

"HOLYSHIT-!" a black shadow tackled him, and jumped off him, and slammed into shadow, knocking him into a tree, and knocking him out.

It stepped away from shadow.

It was still alive…

It hissed a fury at sonic.

It was no longer the monstrosity it was before, that was long dead. What remained was just a semi normal demon vixen, no wings, no mace of a tail. Just what Casey used to look like. Until she truly died.

It was battered and bloody, beaten and cut, nearly standing and half way near death. One eye was crying blood, and one ear was nearly torn off, it was shaking on its feet, and the end of its tail was cut off, blood leaking onto the ground, a trail of red was leaving its mouth, but it's eyes glared daggers at sonic, it was not dead yet.

It refused to die.

"Shit you're a tough mother fucker…." Sonic swore. He got into a fighting stance, he was still intact, but he was tired.

Sonic leapt out of its way as a sloppy tackle was attempted, it was limping on its left leg slightly, as it landed on its right one, it spat at him, pain laced through its eyes, it managed to just clip him on the arm, a small superficial cut, but it stung slightly.

"Just give up damn you!" sonic wanted this to end NOW. He spin dashed the demon, nailing it in the chest directly, but the attack would be his last one, he was out of energy.

He stood up, he thought it was dead, as it lay their, unmoving.

But then, its eyes opened, and it tackled him, it was holding Casey's own sapphire knife.

As it swung down, sonic retaliated hitting its arm.

The knife was knocked back against its face; a long jagged cut ran across its left eye now, a scaring cut.

It hissed on in horrid pain.

It rolled off of him, holding its face.

… Its wound hissed slightly…

That's when sonic was aware of a weapon lying next to him. It was shaking its head now, the side effect of the acid cut was fading, it glared at him. It through down the cursed knife.

Sonic desperately looked to his left.

A revolver came into view, its trade mark magazine was left open, a single bullet lay inside.

He picked up the .45, and he felt a spark run through him.

He vowed to never use a gun…

But…

He thought of tails, he looked up at the charging demon, it leaped at him.

"…God forgive me…Tails…" he looked away he raised the revolver, the magazine slammed shut, the bullet was in place. He pulled back the hammer…

'BANG…'

Sonic felt the gun jerk in his hands, and he knew that he hit the demon stone dead in the chest,

He opened one eye, and everything was in slow motion, he looked at the body, the force of the bullet at the range was surprising, he heard the song of the planets, as the body in slow motion took the shot, a look of pain was screaming across the face of the demon.

But something else wasn't there, as the body hit the ground and rolled into a ditch.

Sonic stood up; he thought he felt something leave the air. He still had the gun; its unfamiliar feel was in his hand. His hand felt cold and sweaty at the same time.

He recoiled his hand, and wiped it off on his glove, he looked down at the weapon of murder.

It lay there in the grass, it looked so sick, all its parts made to take lives. But it didn't look like a gun, it glowed slightly, he couldn't look at it anymore.

As he slowly walked over to the ditch, he feels like he forgets how to walk.

Left foot… step… right foot…step…

He closed his eyes he opened one, and looked down.

The sound of whimpering met his ears.

He looks down, and its like he's looking through a memory book.

Visions flash past his eyes, a crying baby with grey fur, a mother driving a knife through its heart, a smiling girl climbing a cliff face that looked like a younger Casey.

Bombers smashing a hill and a frightened vixen running through the forest where bombs fell.

Anger surged through him that wasn't his. Along with loneliness that wasn't his.

Then he was stalking someone, and then he was standing on a skyscraper wondering if the pain will end if he jumped…

All these thought brought tears of fear and sadness to his eyes.

Then he was being carried at high speeds over a hill, a fight, then he was laying a hospital bed, then tails crossed his eyes.

The fear vanished.

The visions went away.

Sonic understood now.

As he looked down on a …

A light grey vixen around the age of 19, but somehow, it wore Casey's long black trench coat.

It looked like the demon Casey, but it had a white muzzle and chest, light grey fur, and its eyes closed in agony and fear of dying almost, dying alone and without a friend in the world.

But now, something passed into him, an understanding and a sorrow.

He had lived through her eyes, and he had been enlightened.

He wanted to kill himself now for the pain he himself had wrought over her when he saw the demon that she so long fought and tried to suppress, but his words had fed its fire.

The rain was filling the ditch it lay in with cold dirty water, bloody water, it was rolled up in the fetal position, clutching its chest, blood passed through its fingers. Its life was leaving it.

He bent down to the ditch.

His strength had begun to return to his arms.

Somehow he managed to pull the light vixen out of the hole that it thought to be its funeral, a funeral of no one, a funeral of death, violence, and anger.

The wake wasn't pretty either.

He put the new vixen under a tree. He crouched next to it.

It eyes flickered open quickly, but the eye with the ugly cut over went only half way open, still able to see, but to painful to open all the way, the other one, the electric blue eye, if it could show the power in it left, it would be near zero.

No one could heal the wound in its chest in time.

Nobody was fast enough… not even sonic.

It tried to struggle away from him when the one eye saw him, and a fear coursed through him.

"It's ok… I won't hurt you anymore…and I'm, I'm sorry. For everything…." He said, he was nearly crying.

The rain was still pouring. Nothing would stop it.

The girl relaxed somewhat, but she still breathed heavily, she was nearing death fast.

Her eyes locked onto Sonic. She opened her mouth slightly; a little blood trickled out of it.

"….I…. forgive…you…" she panted, voice pained, she managed to get out one….last…thing…. "Tell… tails...I love him…please…"

And with that last sentence, her finale words.

The last breath of life eased from her, she fought slightly for air, but she was chocking on her blood, her left lung was pierced and she had internal bleeding, blood filled her lungs.

Sonic eased her onto the ground; she quivered in her last few moments. He felt something in her pocket.

He knew he should take it, eggman would find it.

But nobody should steal from the dead, or dying.

He placed her white chaos emerald into her dying hands, her were closed, and her mouth slightly open, her chest barley rose or fell.

Sonic used what strength he had left to cut a hole in the ground.

He picked up the dead vixen, and he placed her into the makeshift grave.

No fancy funeral, no mourners except him and the knocked out tails and shadow.

A pitiful funeral for the most unlucky vixen, which died too young and was born with a death sentence in her.

And all she wanted in her life was just; one person to tell her she had a home, a home in a place where people cared.

Where people looked past the fur.

But she never got there. And when she did get one? It was destroyed. Crushed, burned and bombed.

And now, she had suffered so much, and so hard, and death was her only reward.

Death at Sonics hand.

He found her M-9 and sapphire knife, he threw down the equipment into the pit, and he then covered it.

He turned around, eyes void of any feeling, he felt numb and cold.

He saw tails.

Standing on shaking legs, eyes filled with rage.

He stood there and screamed at sonic, he rushed, him, tried to hit, him sonic just dodged him. He could do anything.

Eventually tails just ran, flew, and screamed back to his house. He went inside and slammed the door. He stood their panting, through tears and rage, he screamed in his front hall.

He let everything out, but the rage and tears kept building, he stormed into his room. He tore off his wet and soggy clothes; he fell onto his bed, fur only slightly dry after a quick towel off.

He hugged the pillow close to his face, but that didn't help, the bed still smelled of her.

He just cried then.

The rage was gone from him at her smell, like she was still there, among the living.

Among the living, but not with him.

All he wanted was somebody to love, somebody to care for, and somebody to hold close to him.

He stayed in that bed for as long as could, barley getting up, he kept smelling that ever fading scent…

Only when it faded from his reach did he get up, he took a shower, he sat down on the bottom of it, crying as the water poured over his shoulders.

He had been broken down into pieces; his tough outer layer he built up was broken, leaving his exposed open nerves, raw and sensitive to abuse and maltreatment.

His world was broken and torn in two.

He wanted to die and be with her, but when he held the gun to his head, he couldn't pull the trigger.

He cursed himself; he was a coward as he called himself.

People tried to see if he was ok, people knocked on his door, but he refused to open it, he turned on the electrical grid around his house, driving anyone off his property.

He wanted to be alone.

Over the coming weeks, tails rarely went out, only to get food and water, he kept himself clean, he stayed in his workshop all day, tormenting self by working hot steel and other things.

He became fascinated with death, and the afterlife, to a morbid extent.

He went onto battle fields, and took dead bodies of clones, and tried to figure out what happened after death, and if it was possible to bring back the dead. He took all the chaos emeralds, and made a false one in the place of the seventh, white one.

He saw what the master emerald could do about death. And the seven gems, he wanted to know if he could control death.

But soon, like all things, death and life were not to be trifled with, and they failed to reveal their secrets.

He became cold, and closed off from everyone's touch. He hated all things, and everyone.

Sonic the most.

He joined the army, sonic tried to stop him, but tails bloodied Sonics nose, and he enlisted.

He soared through training, the long days and nights of working in the shop nonstop, for three days at a time had hardened him thoroughly, and he also didn't care if he got hurt in the workshop, forgoing safety he didn't use any safety gear when working with metal.

His callused hand were worn with many scars and cuts from hot iron and metal.

Soon after Casey's death the USB she brought back showed all the secrets Gen-Tec had harbored and that they always were on Eggmans side.

They soon allied formally with eggman, and the corrupt generals that the Gen-Tec had bribed went with Gen-tec.

Eggman gained the advanced capture bots that Gen-Tec had created and other weapons as well.

Gen-Tec's advanced research heightened the Egg-Clones abilities greatly, and all of Eggmans arsenal became 100 times more deadly.

The RMA was the one being pushed back now…

Sonic had taken to drinking now, not like an addict, but like a normal person would, he would go out to the roof on dark nights with a bottle in his hand; he would stare out over the plains, begging the question, why did he refuse to accept?

He would then cry and go back to bed with sally, she too had her own troubles, she loved tails like a son, but that son now risked his life on the front, and refused to speak to anyone anymore.

Only grunting and taking orders and giving them to soldiers.

Rotor lost a good friend tails, the fat walrus stayed in his shop and made weapons new ones and upgrading old ones, but the spark was gone.

Tails didn't come in and point out the errors or what he could do to improve them.

Now he just took longer and did trial and error.

Everyone felt the loss of the cheerful nineteen year old boy.

Nobody knew what would happen next, nobody wanted to face the harsh reality. Eggman is stronger than ever, Knothole was under threat of being siege, as well as RMA's other cities.

Sonic and sally were questioning themselves, and there was another development.

Sally just had babies.

A beautiful baby girl and boy.

The darkest hour has struck them, and though it seemed that it only affected tails.

But one person in the right place at the right time…

Can change everything.

The storm of the darkest hour had brewed when tails had been jumped and Casey had been there to save him, Casey was saved from death at that moment, tails fell in love, sonic ran her to the hospital and the dominoes fell when word of Casey reached Gen-Tecs ears.

Sonic and tails relationship shattered into a million pieces… sonic and sally began to question their rule, how could they help a nation, when they can't help there dearest friend and son almost…

Things fell apart…

And the nation began to crumble.

Constant attacks from the eggman legion, a king and queen to scared to do anything, and shadow is a walking guilt ball.

What will the kingdom of Acorn do…?

…When they have…

…No Hero's…

...

The End?

I may come up with a sequel, but that's up to you guys, the readers! Tell me what you think, and thanks for reading!


	19. A big thank you to the Readers!

Thank you!

I would like to take the time to recognize some people who stayed with me this entire time.

First off, is reckless gamer he stayed with me the entire time and made handy side notes on most of my chapters. Kudos to you man!

Next isReaper93, a follower of the story, and a overall nice guy.

Finally, I would like everyone to applaud, Lord Kelvin!  
Lord Kelvin gave the best and longest review and read my story with a critical eye, and gave me a leg up in the world of writing, I now know what I need to fix, and what I need to improve on. And I feel very thankful that he took the time to give a very well thought out and honest review.

Finally, I want to give a big thank you to Big Dragun987, he Beta read this story and helped me along the way. And if everyone would stand up and applaud him for bearing with me on this story.

'_CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!'_

That's all folks! Keep looking at my main page on my profile for story updates! If you look closely and soon enough… I may add a sequel to No Hero… hmmm… No Hope sounds good… I think I will…

'Wink Wink.

This is Black Vendetta, signing out.


End file.
